


A King Amongst Paupers

by mitternachtwuten



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Rex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Spoilers, hopefully i phase out the typical shounen stuff this game's script has my lord, if any of you in the comments spot the inspiration for certain scenes, you get a cookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitternachtwuten/pseuds/mitternachtwuten
Summary: Rex is just a regular human salvager working at Argentum. Or so it seems. An unfortunate turn of events will shake up his world and reveal his past...for better, or for worse. AU retelling of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Rex x Pyra/Mythra. Rated Mature for some bloody, but not graphic, violence and mature themes.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets the biggest job of his life. Yet he’ll find it might come with the biggest of risks too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic here on AO3! I'll be simulataneously posting this alongside ff.net. Hopefully I learn the ropes before all this is done.
> 
> Reminder that while I'm using a weird mixture of the Japanese and English names here, I'm mainly leaning heavily towards the Japanese script and its heavy Biblical references, as per the usual with the Xeno franchise. I will also be rewriting dialogue as it fits more towards the Japanese script, unless I feel the English localization is just fine, or if the situation in the story demands it. As well as just general rewrites. I'm also basing their voices on the Japanese dub.
> 
> Enjoy! Be sure to comment so I improve!

A burning sensation.

The smell of death lingers.

Blood soaked streets.

In its ruins, a lone armored demon walks, its breath heavy, a low growl with every exhale. 

His armor, an obsidian with mixes of crimson; blood. 

Screams and yells of pain can be heard.

It creeps through the stone streets.

Head raised.

Glowing red eyes. 

A gaping jaw with gnarled metal teeth.

The exact same found in the armor. 

He walks away from a mysterious woman, definitely dead.

Clink. Clack. Clink.

His metal armor sounds off against the stone.

He is heading towards you. 

You cry out for no more, but it will not listen.

It’s deafened by the shrill, angered scream of the demon as it raises its blade. 

No mercy now. 

And then...

It swings.

The killing blow.

* * *

**“NO!”**

A cry rang out from the small shack, elongating into the night of the empty Cloud Sea. He immediately got up, dripping in nervous sweat and making his sheets damp. He stumbled out of the tiny shack, grabbing his head as pain coursed throughout it. 

Still groggy from the forceful awakening and disoriented, he only just now began to feel his tears running down his face. He collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating in the process. Panic would not leave him.

Suddenly, the ground beneath him stirred and before long, a large, stone-y face with gentle yellow eyes cranked its neck back towards the young man. 

“Rex?! Speak to me, are you okay?”, his gravelly yet soothing voice began to calm him. 

Sniffling, his breath shuddering as he continued to cry. “Gramps…”, was all he could whine out.

Azurda sighed. He truly felt bad for the young man. He was old enough to be an adult, yet he cries as a lost child, but not without reason. “You’re okay now, Rex. I’m here.”, he comforted Rex as best he could, given he could not physically touch him. “Was it another nightmare?”

Rex, pushed himself up from the ground to a sit. He nodded, wiping away the last of his tears and sweat with his baggy shirt. “I just...I just keep having them!”, any anxiety he had was immediately swung to frustration as he tightly gripped the white, too-large shirt. “I don’t know how to stop it!”

Azurda let out a sigh. There was nothing he could do to truly help him, not anyone really. It was at least more manageable back when he was a kid since one of the adults could watch over him. If none were near, there were his many “brothers” and “sisters” in the orphanage to comfort him. 

Not now though. Rex was alone and grown-up. “You know Rex, you don’t have to handle this by yourself. Why don’t we go somewhere and get you some help?”

The brunette haired boy shook his head. “No. I can’t.”  
  


“And why not?”

“Too much to do right now. I still got work to do.”

Azurda let out another exhale. Rex, for as good as he was, sure was stubborn. “I’m sure the salvaging can wait. Corinne is a patient woman.”

“I still gotta help those kids, Azurda. Get them proper schooling. As nice as Indol is, travel and board isn’t free.”, this time he turned away from the cloud sea to face the aging Titan. “And it isn’t cheap, either!”

_Still not ready to face it, I see._ , Azurda mused within. Saying nothing, he bowed his head. “Okay then.”

“Sorry I woke you, Gramps.”, he sighed.

“It’s fine, Rex. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

Rex went back inside his shed and checked the clock residing on the shelf. 5:30. He opened the very large door that served as his window, spotting the rising Sun behind Azurda’s bobbing head.

“Are you not going back to bed?”, the Titan asked.

He sat silently in thought for a few seconds. “Nah. I guess I woke up just in time for work.”

“Ah, right. Well, I’ll be waiting then.”

* * *

Deep down in the cloud Sea, Rex’s golden eyes gleamed as the beams of his helmet’s flashlights caught glimpse of yet another treasure chest. 

Aiming his salvaging anchor at the sea rock, he used it to quickly pull himself towards it, setting down with his cleated boots on the formation as he walked towards it. He then placed a contraption on it, turning the handle, an airbag suddenly forming as the chest now began to rise up from deep in the cloud sea towards the surface.

He quickly hopped on and rode it back to the surface, reaching a submerged hook and taking the ring on top of the floatation device, and hooking it on. Swimming up, he stepped onto a small platform, turned off the lights, and pressed a button as the winch pulled him up past the cloud sea and back to Azurda, where it was set.

Currently, he was donning a borrowed brown salvaging suit from one of his colleagues, which unfortunately, didn’t match with his new outfit he got just two weeks ago. Not that he was complaining, his old suit was pretty weird. He definitely had a strange fashion sense back then.

_Those large boots...man what was I thinking?_ , he bemused inwardly. Having the suit now completely taken off, he then popped the helmet off, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. 

It always was nice after a salvage to have _real_ air, not that canned crap. It helped him live underneath the cloud sea, sure, but it didn’t come close to natural air. 

Now more comfortable, he did some stretches while putting back on his jacket, thankful the suit kept his clothes underneath dry. He had a simple navy blue cloth cropped, collared jacket, paired with a stiff collar trimmed with gold plating. On the jacket itself near the middle was an extended flap on each side with golden snap on buttons. Similarly colored trim rang along its edges, coming down to the bottom, where the trim was much larger. A curved line splitting out and intersecting the edges signalled to large pockets.

Covering his left shoulder was a large, but not unbearing plate, with multiple layers of armor, paired with visible screws and golden gears mounted on the top layer, centered, one on each side. The trim was golden with a navy blue bottom plating.

Just above his elbow was his old sleeve cuff, now a small piece of mid-arm armor, modified with a strange jewel in the middle of a concave area that once used to be even.

On his forearm was a recreation of his old armored gauntlet paired with his grappling hook, always at the ready. Obviously, this one was a bit more crude since its screws and seam line was a bit more visible, but it still looked nice. Most importantly though, it got the job done. 

Attached to his glove was the wire for the firing mechanism, activated via pressure by squeezing his fist on the trigger which was on the underside of his knuckles. His gloves were all one color now, instead of the dual color he originally had. 

The jacket had both sleeves on, with visible sew lines and a slight puffiness to it, much like his old undersuit. The right shoulder did not have a shoulder plate, but did have shoulder padding on the inside of the sleeve. Unlike his left arm, his right was not armored save for the golden cuff which came before his matching knuckle plate and glove. A cost-saving measure considering the entire outfit was already pretty pricey.

Underneath was a baggy, dark grey V-necked shirt, which revealed his collarbone as well as a large gauze and medical tape bandage sitting at the crest of his chest. His shirt was tucked under pants of the same maroon and sewing as his sleeves. This time, belt loops surrounded the pants, with a single, simplistic, yet sturdy looking belt. Hooked onto his belt were his thigh armors.

Everything below his crotch, including the thigh armors, was basically the same visually as his old suit, but obviously slimmed _way_ down to gain additional mobility on top of what he already had before. If it wasn’t broken, don’t fix it, right?

Rex let out a loud sigh. “We really need to buy a new depth probe. It was off by 150 peds to the East!”, he turned to take off the device and hook from the chest. “That’s not gonna fly!”, he waved a single finger around.

“What about the treasure, Rex? Does it live up to expectations?”, the Titan replied as Rex walked over to grab a crowbar.

“Won’t know till we look! But I’m betting on decent profit, even after the labor costs!”, he began to open the chest.

“That so? Even after you took nearly an entire day to run structural analysis?”, Azurda sounded amused as he turned to watch the young man.

“Don’t insult me, Gramps! Besides, I know what I’m doing.”, he slammed the crowbar into a notch and began to pull it open, straining his voice. “Been in this business for years!”

Suddenly a large sea creature bursted out of the chest, charging right at Rex. “Whoa!”

He dodged the creature by rolling over towards his tool box, immediately grabbing and readying his large two-handed blade which wasn’t folded. “Alright then, Crustip for lunch!”

Its pincer immediately took a swipe at Rex, who ducked in the opposite direction and sliced off its claw. Another heavy slice and its other claw went down. He let out a grunt as he jumped up and stabbed the blade right in his head, effectively killing the creature. 

Pulling the sword out and grimacing at the spray of fluids and stains on his blade, Rex let out an exhale. “Can’t believe this thing was living inside! How long was it in there?”

“Good profits, huh?”, Azurda chuckled.

Rex furrowed his brow and turned to him, unamused, saying nothing as he gathered the pieces. “Just a run of bad luck.”, he lowly grumbled. “At least I didn’t take two days for analysis like when I was young…”

* * *

He took the large pincer and placed it on his brazier. Letting it sit, he walked over and began to do various chores and tasks. Looking over his salvage on the inside of the chest, his disappointment rose greatly.

At most he found 3 or so trinkets that might’ve been worth something, the rest? Dust. Worthless. Closing it up, he placed it back on the winch and dropped it back under the cloud sea. 

After setting his bed, he came out of his capsule-like home and spotted the red tone of the Crustip, signalling it was fully cooked and ready to eat. Sitting down on the stool, he looked hungrily at the food.

Azurda let out a satisfied groan. “Ah...the brazier does my weary old bones good…”

Rex grinned. “Want me to move it, gramps?”

“No, that’s fine. Leave it right there...ah…”, he let out yet another relaxed sigh. 

His eyes gleamed with hunger, taking large bites of the food and enjoying it greatly. However, a loud cry interrupted his lunch, turning over mid-bite to witness yet another Titan dying.

“Not another one…”, he cried out with his mouth full, setting the food down and running over to watch it fall, causing a light shaking which interrupted his balance temporarily. Grabbing onto the railing, he leaned over with a sad look on his face as the Titan sunk into the cloud sea. “Lot of these have been happening lately.”

Azurda hummed. “Much more so than before.”

“I hope no one was living there…”

“Seems not. If they had been, they all left by now.”

“Yea…”, his worried expression did not leave his face. “And then Fonsett...”, Rex didn’t even think of finishing that sentence.

“Not today or tomorrow. Some day, yes. But not now.”, he reassured Rex as best he could.

“And you will too. I...”, he frowned, truly sad at the thought. “I can’t even begin to imagine what would happen if I lost you…”

Azurda definitely felt touched by that. “Rex...I know. But that’s how it is with us Titans...no way around it.”

“We won’t have living space if this keeps up…”, he turned around to face the World Tree. “Titans were born up there, right?”

“So they say. Mind you, I was born here, on Alrest.”, Gramps followed his gaze towards the Tree. “As for my Ancestors...who could say where they were born?”

“Do you think Eden is real? Where the Creator lives?”

“A promised land atop the World Tree...if such a place does exist, perhaps we could all live in peace. No need for fighting.”, he smiled and turned to Rex. “Though, aren’t you a little too old to be believing in stories, Rex?”

He blew air. “C’mon, Gramps! You can’t fault me for wanting to be optimistic! Just think about how great it would be. Even for Fonsett. If God can see us now...I wonder what he thinks…”, he shook his head and lightly tapped his palms against his face as he refocused. “Right, back to money making!”

He walked over to admire his haul for the day. _Hopefully this will be enough…_ , he thought as he dropped the loot for the day into the haul bin. Dusting off his gloves, he turned to the Titan.

“OK, Gramps! We’re heading to Argentum!”

“You’re selling it _now_? Ah, but it’s so close to my bedtime…”, he faked a yawn.

His brows turned downwards. “Gramps, don’t even kid! There’s plenty of sunshine left!”

The titan chuckled. “Young people these days...no respect…”, and off he began towards Argentum.

* * *

Getting there, he was greeted by the dockmaster and an old friend. “Hey Rex! How’s the haul?”

“Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t worth something, Hirkham!”, he beamed. 

“Right, want me to start loading?”

“Hold on, I gotta negotiate first!”, he began to walk off after grabbing the clipboard with the list of items he procured. 

“Hey, wait! 15 gold to dock here, and I don’t give credit, Rex!”

“I promise I’ll pay you later!”, he held a pinky as he jogged backwards towards the trader, turning around.

“Every time…”, he grumbled as Azurda sat silently amused by Rex. The Ardanian turned to the Titan, shrugging his shoulders at the Titan expectedly.

“No wallet, I’m afraid. Besides, you know Rex is good on his word, especially when he raises that pinky.”, was all that Azurda said. Hirkham rolled his eyes. 

While walking up to the trading booth, Rex turned around to admire the marvelous looking ship docked just down from where Azurda was. 

_Nice ship...not even a Titan one either! So awesome..._

Ridding himself of the temporary distraction, he finished his strut right in front of the Nopon. Standing at the desk, he waved. “Hello, ma’am!”

“Hi Rex! What you have for me today?”

* * *

“You’re kidding.”, he deadpanned. “ _Only_ that much? The price was higher just days ago!”

The Nopon merchant shrugged. “Is life, you should know! This still more than I give to non-friend! Bring military supplies, _then_ you get good price!”, she turned to see a mixture of Ardanian and Urayan soldiers, and pointed with her stubby Nopon “hand”. “Ceasefire between Mor Ardain and Uraya not last for much longer, methinks. So, weaponry is hot item! What do you say?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and then releasing. “You know I stay away from that type of stuff! I don’t like conflicts, _or_ profiting from them.” Rex proceeded to complain. “And what do you mean “is life”?! There hasn’t been a market drop this bad for the better part of 3 years!”

“Like I said! This useless, weapons good! Though, is shame! Rex is good salvager, could be good way to earn pretty penny! Waste of talent, if you ask me. Now where we?”

Shoulders drooping from disappointment, Rex huffed and picked himself back up into his proud posture. “Fine, I’ll take the offer. It’s better than nothing.”

“Good sport! Sending cash to Corinne of Fonsett Village, right?”

He nodded.

“Beautiful thing! Sending money home, even at your age. I touched! Wish dumb-dumb littlepon did same!”

“Well, Gramps doesn’t charge rent!”, he cheekily grinned. “I’m counting on you!”

“Roger! Pleasure doing business!”, he turned, waved and began walking, noticing another Nopon with two Ardanians behind him. 

“Rex!”

“Pupunin! Been a while. What’s up? New job, maybe?”

“Something like that. By the way...you from Fonsett Village in Leftherian Archipelago, yes?”

He nodded. ”Yea...why do you ask?”

Pupunin excitedly interjected. “Then you should head to boardroom of Bana. He ask for Rex by name.”

Rex was stunned. This was a first for him in his long salvaging career of 5 years. “The Chairman wants _me?_ ”

Pupunin nodded. Getting out of the way for the Nopon and the two guards to come through, Rex waved, exchanged goodbyes, and watched as he left. At the same time, he saw a slightly mad Hirkham jogging over. “Rex!”, he called to him.

Rex reached deep into one of his pockets, and pulled out the necessary gold via a large coin, and tossed it at him. He caught it, surprised that Rex for once had spare change. “Uh...thanks?”

“Mhm. Told ya I would.”, he nodded as he continued through the market, and up the stairs to the Chairman’s office. 

To him, this was really exciting! The chairman never even bothered with him before, so he knew this had to be good! He could already see the piles of cash awaiting him now. More importantly, he was content to know just how happy Corinne would be. 

The Nopon secretary nodded him in as he walked right through the open doors of the Chairman’s office. The young man noticed a rather large Nopon outfitted with gaudy pink hair, weirdly chiseled brows, and adorned in all kinds of jewels. If anything, he certainly looked like a chairman...in a weird, Nopon sort of way. 

“Welcome to office, thanks for coming. I Bana, Chairman of this Trade Guild.”, he held out one of his weird Nopon hand ears at him in a welcoming manner.

Rex, having no idea how to compose himself before him, stood tightly with his hand at his side, the other hand rubbing his chest bandage out of nervous habit. “Uh, y-yea...nice to meet you.”, his eyes then gazed to Bana’s two dancers.

Refocusing his attention to Bana, the chairman’s low, respect-commanding voice spoke. “Hear from Pupunin that friend is salvager of renown, and experience. That being case, have thing to ask of Rex!”

Wow, Pupunin wasn’t kidding. He really did want him. “A request...straight from the Chairman?!”

As if his reverence stroked his ego, he put on a light grin with a hint of smugness. “100,000 gold is reward.” Clearly, the man knew how to make business, as Rex’s eyes were bulging out of his head. Not even his best salvage in the past reached _that_ level of money. 

“1-100,000?!”

“You heard right! That just advance, actually. Another 100,000 upon job completion.”

Now Rex truly felt a dopamine rush. “200,000 total? Is...is this a dream?”, he could feel his pure excitement almost making him light-headed. His family back at Fonsett would be so pleased!

Though his inner youth, his giddiness, practically _demanded_ he take a job without a hitch...his mature brain had to remind him about the _last time_ he took on a high-paying job without asking. He had that bandage on _for a reason._

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, and clearing his throat, he set his hands in his jacket pockets. “Before I take this job, what am I doing?”

Bana look pleased once more. “You worry me there for minute. Stars in eyes betray bandage on chest.”, he noted.

He nervously laughed. “Uh...yeah.”

“Now then, details...crew will tell you more.”, he then turned to one of the dancers. “Let them in.”

“Yes, sir.”, the woman spoke as she rotated around to face the door, forcing the doors open with style as she walked in to fetch them. Walking from the dimly lit hall in front was a small cat girl, a Gormotti he presumed. And a cute one to boot.

However, he immediately waved the thought out of his head though when he took a closer look at her body. She kinda...looked a bit too young. Definitely well out of the age range to be legal he presumed, so any thought he had about her was quickly shut down. She walked side by side with a large tiger, sporting a proud look and smile on her face as she noticed Rex’s stare.

_Don’t tell me she’s into older men…_ , he groaned internally. _That’s really gonna create problems for me._

The next two were definitely not as friendly looking. A black haired man with another proud smile, yet a sinister look in his eyes compared to that of something clearly more gentle and easing in the Gormotti girl.

That’s not even getting to the man wearing an oni mask, with cold blue eyes, and an expression so blank, it was almost unnatural. However of all the things Rex noticed, it was that this man was wielding a sword, and a metallic demon mask. 

He felt a bit frightened at the sight...he was _too_ similar to the demon in his nightmares just earlier. Yet, still...something was different. This isn’t the one from his dreams, his gut told him. Still, Rex still felt something was up with him. Perhaps he should watch his back around him. 

Admiring them all, Rex was clearly more excited at the strange creatures, which he assumed to be Blades from their large glowing crystals on their chests. 

_Wow...I’ve seen Drivers and Blades before, but these are way cooler than the generic ones I see a lot!!,_ he thought internally, though judging by the cat girl’s face, he was not doing a good job of hiding his appreciation. 

Feeling the ice cold gaze, he turned to the man clad in white and returned it nervously. Yep, definitely was hard to return eye contact, just as he surmised.

“There’s something we want to haul up.”, the white-haired oni spoke in a voice that matched his aura he let off to a T. Cold, monotone, low. “There were some current shifts. It showed up in an uncharted area. But it’s a long way down.”

“Good...it’s about time I got a real challenge!”, he proudly proclaimed to them.

“Y’know, Bana offered to hire team of more...veteran status.”, he paused in between to find the right words. “But this crew very picky. They want small elite team, and only from Leftheria.”

Rex was a little hurt that he wasn’t the first choice, but that “veteran” thing definitely offended him. Sure, he hasn’t been doing it as long as the others, but 5 years is still 5 years! The experience had to show for something, right? Regardless, he shook it off and continued to listen to Bana. 

“That when Bana have stroke of genius! Should hire Rex!”

Putting his hands on his hips in a confident manner, he turned his head to Bana. “Thank you so much, sir!”, he grinned. 

The cat girl suddenly burst into laughter. “Really? This guy? Jin, don’t tell me we’re going to need babysitters for this _manchild_.”

Rex turned, clearly taken aback by the girl. “Wha– _manchild_?! You’re the one who _looks_ _and_ acts like a kid here, lady!”

“At least I’m not a _moron_ wetting myself at a measly hundred grand!”, the smugness returns after a brief outset of anger. 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!”, Rex shot back, appalled by the gall this childish lady had, crossing his arms. 

He was ignoring the eyes of the black haired man on him. Like he was gonna take this from a snot-nosed brat! It was then he noticed the white tiger padding up to him. “Rex, was it?”, he asked politely, with an equally polite sounding voice.

“I implore you to excuse my lady’s discourtesy.”, he bowed his head respectfully.

“Dromarch!”, she nagged. “Don’t speak for-”

“Drop it, Nia.”, the deep, commanding voice of the black haired man spoke up. “Though, I can see your point.”

Rex put on a face that told anything but amusement. “In any case...we have to make sure.”, he then suddenly charged at Rex, drawing his weapon.

Getting serious, without a reaction, he successfully dodged all of his attacker’s strikes, getting down on the ground and spin kicking at his legs, tripping him backwards. Completing his spin, he propped himself up with his arms and let out a grunt as he landed his foot right on his stomach, sending him back into the nearby wall. Bana let out a whelp as he nearly destroyed his furnishings. 

Pulling out his folded blade with a smoothness and quickness, he dashed for the man, who quickly recovered and dashed towards him meeting his blade with his own. The clink echoed throughout the office as the blades clashed. Rex kept his ground without budging an inch, even as the black haired man kept adding more and more pressure, the two stared down each other fiercely.

Unbeknownst to the other man, Rex was actually trying to look for an opening, and found one the moment he smirked. He was just about to release the struggle, and grab his armed hand until he suddenly moved off to the side, making Rex stumble forward and nearly fall flat on his face.

“I’m convinced.”, he stated, ignoring the annoyed look on Rex’s face. 

“The hell’s wrong with you?!”, Rex kept his blade at the ready, just in case. If there was any bad feeling he had before this, it was only tripled now. 

“Yea, Metsu! What’s the big idea, anyways?!”

“You said it yourself, didn’t you? What’s if he’s not up to it?”

“I didn’t say that at all!”, she protested, her fists balled. 

“You thought it though, didn’t you? Either way, now we know.”, he turned back to the brunette man, still keeping his hands on his blade and his stance at ready. “You’ll be fine. Though, you don’t look like a Driver.”, he tilted his head at the other man.

“So where’d you learn those Arts?”, the words pierced him like needles.

He had to think of some kind of excuse, and fast. Though Rex was terrible when vulnerable, when his mind was in “battle mode”, he was the king of poker face. 

“Gramps showed me a thing or two.”, he half-lied through the skin of his teeth. “Even when I was little, that was his idea of playtime.”

Metsu smirked. 

“Some hard-ass grandpa you got. He taught you well. You still got room to grow, however.”, putting his blade away while it folded into a more compact form, he continued. “I expect you to work hard.”

Metsu then turned and walked away, the still yet not named, white-haired, oni warrior joining him in leaving, with the strange alien blade following just behind them. Nia let out a large visible sigh before following them out. Dromarch merely bowed his head as he went alongside “his lady”.

Still tracking them with his eyes, Rex relaxed his posture and put away his steel blade, still watching them with determined eyes. _I better watch my back around them...especially those two._

“Muhmuh! Friends are such rowdy bunch!”, he reached with his hand-ear into his desk and plopped loudly a large bag of gold on the desk. “Here is advance. Use to buy what gear you need, then go to dock on starboard! Bana has arranged excellent vessel for you there.”

Walking backwards, then rotating around a full 180, he stared into Bana’s eyes, still with that determined look on his face. “Got it.”

He grabbed the bag, and then took his exit. _I gotta tell Gramps,_ **_now_ ** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, something I can do here but not on ff.net, image embed! Here's an uncolored sketch I made, minus his bandage. What do you think?


	2. Work to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex prepares himself for the big job. He also makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying and I do want to thank those who commented.
> 
> As for the weird naming schemes, I did say I was leaning more towards Japanese, but don't worry, I totally get it. I found myself confusing the names during the drafting process at times and even when playing the game itself since I use the Japanese dub. 
> 
> As for the Metsu instead of Malos thing...I guess I just find it cooler lol. Comes with the territory when you studied Japanese and love the language, I guess!
> 
> However, if it does become a real problem for you readers as this goes on longer and hampers the experience, do let me know and I'll be more than happy to edit the English names in instead.
> 
> Have fun with this next chapter! Trust me, I got a large backlog to comb through and post so there won't be long periods between chapters, I hope.

“...and that’s the gist of it.”, he crossed his arms as he spoke in a quiet voice to Azurda, shooting the occasional off-glance behind him in case anyone heard him. “This whole thing is giving me the creeps.”

“I see. Are you really sure you still want to do this?”

The young man sighed. “Not really like I have a choice. Bana just kinda pushed the advance pay in my face after that.”

“He didn’t even get your vocal consent? Why didn’t you decline then?!”

“I don’t know...”, he trailed off as he began to stare off into the market uneasily. “Vocal consent to them just seems irrelevant. I fit the bill. Either I’m with them, or against them. And being against them probably means _I’m dead_.”

“But it’s still not too late to say “no”. You could give back the advance pay.”

“I know...but even then, I still got this feeling I should go anyways…”, Azurda hummed in response.

Then nothing. Silence.

“Rex?”

He held up a finger, signalling for him to wait, clearly deep in thought. “OK, I’m still going, but I got a plan. I’ll be gone for a day or two, and I don’t know what’s going to happen, so I need you to-”

“Follow from a safe distance? Get you out in case it goes south?”

He directed his eyes to meet the Titan’s gaze, grinning from ear to ear. “Always one step ahead of me, huh Gramps?”

“Of course. Though, you never seem to listen.”, he retorted, but not out of spite.

“Yea, I know. Sorry, Gramps.”, he then held out a pinky towards the Titan, donning his usual gentle smile. “I promise I’ll listen to you more.”

The Titan copied his expression as he, rather awkwardly, moved his head to make his horn touch Rex’s right pinky finger. “I’ll hold you to your word, Rex.”

Resetting his hand to his side, he donned a new eager grin. “Since when have I let down anyone on my promises? Now then, I still got that old combat knife somewhere in there, right?”

* * *

Rex entered the market, finished concealing his knife in a side pouch in his utility belt.

Before even thinking of heading out to the dock on the opposite end, Rex wanted to stock up on items. Food, necessary gear, what have you. He picked up some snacks from the local sweets and noodle shop, then grabbed some drinks as well. Not forgetting the most important tool of his trade, he also stocked up on salvaging cylinders. 

Of course, he also went to check on the status of his new salvaging suit. 

“Sorry about earlier pay, but good news! New suit come from Gormott. Is washed clean too!”, the female Nopon pointed to a Gormotti next to her who handed over the suit in a paper bag.

Looking down into it, Rex beamed with glee. “Wow, this looks amazing! Thanks!”

The female Gormotti waved him off. “Oh, it’s no big deal. You did pay for it after all!”

He then left, happily toting the bag.

Last but not least, he wanted to see if he could find a better sword than what he currently has, or at least, someone or something that could proficiently sharpen it. He felt he needed it if he wanted to survive whatever those three wanted to push him through. 

But, it’s unfortunate because all he sees in terms of weapon shops are either helping Drivers refine Auxiliary Cores, or selling core chips, neither of which would be particularly useful to him at the moment. After all, he wasn’t a Driver.

His best shot was going to have to be a meat restaurant, so he went upstairs to Fishy Fishy, the closest thing to a butchery here in Argentum. 

“Meh-meh! Want sharpen sword?!”, the shop owner and chef Kitoto gasped. 

“Well, yea. I’m kinda bound to this place at the moment, and the only weapons for sale are for Blades.!”, he explained to the little Nopon. 

“Sharpening tools for knives. Not meant for big blade like yours!”, the pink Nopon pointed out to the young man. “Will ruin tools! Sharpeners on back-order from Uraya!”

“Fine.”, he huffed in disappointment.

“Why not approach soldiers downstairs? Urayans have tools.”

He immediately and quite vigorously shook his head. “No way, I’m not getting involved with them. You know how military types are when you have skills and the slightest interest.”

“Rex make good point.”, he shrugged. “But best bet, if ask Kitoto.”

Rex waved him off and went back down the stairs. The only option left was to attempt to get the Core Chip and Aux Core store owners here to do it, but Rex had great doubt in his mind that it would work. If there’s one thing you can say about Nopons in generalization that’s true, it’s their sheer business sense. He knew they would inch every last possible, reasonable drop out of his advance pay for requesting such a service they do not offer.

While lost in thought about what to do, he felt a tap on the shoulder and heard a deep, muffled voice snap him out of his trance. “Hey, kid.”

He turned around. Blue armor? Large shoulder chest combo? Horns? Slit eyes? Yep, definitely an Urayan soldier, and a high ranking one at that. Rex inwardly cursed and hoped his fears from earlier hadn’t been realized. _I swear if someone blabbed about what I did in Bana’s office…_

All negativity was halted as he held out some Urayan grindstones. “Heard from the grapevine you needed something for that sword. Logistics found some extras.”

Rex blinked. “Oh, uh, thanks. How much?”

“Nah, we don’t want any money. Just take it.”

His eyes narrowed. “You sure? You’re gonna give me some prime, high-quality, fresh grindstone for free? Two of them, no less?”

He nodded. “Look, we’re not like Ardanians. Why would we be trying to recruit in a trader’s guild of all places? We Urayans have some respect and dignity, unlike them.”

Hesitantly, Rex took the stones and stuffed them in his pouch. “Thanks, but if I see myself on some registry…”

“You got full permission to kick my ass in a sanctioned duel.”

He held out his pinky towards the soldier. “Promise?”

Hearing a chuckle come out of the high ranking Urayan soldier, he interlocked his pinky with his. “Sure. You’re strange, kid. Good luck with today.”

Feeling that now he was prepared, Rex walked over and greeted yet another friend as he boarded the Maelstrom. _Wait, the Maelstrom?!_ , he realized, gaping with awe. You could say Rex was a ship fan of sorts, if the model kit that rested in his home on Gramps was anything to indicate it.

“Bana really has deep pockets if he’s wheeling out the Maelstrom for this.”, he whistled, eyes gleaming at the sight.

“Gawking at a boat? Just how childish are you?”, Nia seemed to have found him, unfortunately, and once again was nipping at him. 

Turning over, he sneered. “That manchild thing again? Listen, little girl, if your only hobby consists of getting a rise out of people, you _really_ need to grow up.”

“Little girl?!”, she hissed.

“So what? I like ships! It’s my hobby. And this ship is one of the greatest feats of engineering besides Ardanian battleships!”, he pointed behind him at the Maelstrom. “I at least have appreciation for things.”

“As if! Keep that big mouth open and you’ll suck in my precious air!”, she crossed her arms and craned her neck upwards at him.

_What is this girl’s problem?! Little woman syndrome or something?_ , he could feel a fist clench as he looked down, though immediately loosened when he realized he had a chance to really get back at her. 

“Oh, better watch your step.”

Nia raised a brow and tilted her head, as she noticed a small smile get on his face. “Why’s that?”

“When we cast off, that rope might take off your leg. Buddy of mine had to get a _peg leg_ because he wasn’t watching _._ There was blood _everywhere._ ”, it was now his turn to don a coy face as he pointed towards Nia’s legs being in the middle of a rope circle, emphasizing his words.

She yelped and immediately jumped out of it, her ears stiffened and donning a cat-like pose as she glared at the rope. 

Rex let off snickers into a laugh as he saw her. Her brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Kidding~.”

“Why you–”, she gaped and bared her fangs. Honestly, Rex found her anger too adorable at the moment. Rather than stop, he decided to keep playing with her, and even out the field between them.

“Hey now, don’t steal my precious air! I gotta breathe too, y’know.”, he continued his teasing coupled with the most shit-eating grin anyone ever saw him have, unbeknownst of the watching duo of Metsu and the white oni. 

Interrupting was one of Rex’s fellow salvager buddies. “Rex, we’re heading out. Better rest up inside, you got night watch duty.”

“Oh, roger!”, he made a light two-finger salute as he headed inside and waved off Nia. “Later!”

She stuck her nose up and let out a “Hmph!”.

* * *

Awaiting up in the watchtower, with nothing but a lantern to keep him company, Rex watched over the horizon of the cloud sea with his binoculars. Scanning over, he noticed a figure in the distance.

“That black ship from earlier...is it following us?”, he whispered to himself. Focusing in on it, he was able to confirm it. “I don’t like it...not one bit…”, he breathed as he lowered the binocs from his eyes, using his raw vision to track the tiny black dot. 

_I hope you’re nearby Gramps. It’d be bad if you took a nap again!_

“Damn it’s cold up here…”, a female voice shivered. Turning around, Rex spotted Nia.

“Oh, uh...hi.”, he greeted blankly, not expecting a visitor. 

“Yea, hello.”, she had this weird look on her face that told she didn’t exactly want to be up here with him at this moment, but at the same time she didn’t have a choice. 

“Whatcha doing up here? Aren’t you still mad at me?”

“I was. But, I had to admit...you got me pretty good..”, she rather painfully confessed. “Besides, I had it coming. I was being rude. So, I apologize.”

Meeting her gaze as it came back up from the floor, she noticed Rex was...smiling? He was smiling earlier too. “It’s fine. I’m used to some teasing now and then. Me and Gramps do it all the time, but it’s all in good fun. Nothing harmful about it.”

“I see.”

“I’m sorry for lashing out at you and saying those mean things. It wasn’t right.”

She was taken aback, brows scrunched in confusion initially, but decided to accept it. “Right...thanks.How about we start over? I’m Nia.”

His neutral face morphed into a welcoming smile as he held out his hand. “I’m Rex. Nice to meet you.”

Yet another awkward moment was formed as she hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand, the grip being initially weak, but suddenly firm as they shook hands. _Wow, this guy is extremely nice. Can’t believe he said sorry when he had nothing to be sorry about._ , she mused. _Wow, his eyes are pretty...same color as mine too..._

Releasing the grip, she noticed she was staring at him a bit too long as Rex gained a concerned face now, changed from the smile he had on moments ago. She immediately turned around in embarrassment, hiding the rose tint of her cheeks. Here she was, coming cockily in about her looks being worth staring at, and now she had been utterly dethroned.

“They started drinking down below. You’re not joining them?”, she asked.

“Nah, still got the night watch. You hate drinking or something?”

Another sigh was let out. “It’s not that I hate _it_. I hate the headaches that come with it.”

“Hm. Well, it’s a good thing you’re not a salvager.”

She turned around. “Why not?”

“Headache central, especially when you get down in the depths with all that pressure.”, he answered. ”Swim like a fish, drink like a fish. That’s part of our code.”

She grimaced hard enough to create wrinkles on her forehead. “Yuck. I won’t be changing careers soon…”

“Yea, probably for the best.”, he let out, as he took another peek at that ship through his binoculars. _Still following us, huh?_ , he tucked his lips, deciding to instead refocus on the conversation to ease his paranoid mind. 

“So what’s it like being a Driver? I bet you earn a lot more money than I do salvaging!”, he assumed. 

Neutral faced, she tilted her hip and placed her hand on it in a feminine fashion. “Well...do you mind if I ask something first?”

Answering a question with a question. How intriguing it was to Rex. But being the polite gentleman he was, he wasn’t going to be a smartass about it. If he was younger, sure. However, Rex is an adult now. 

“Shoot.”, he replied.

“Rex, why did you become a salvager?”

Thankfully, an easy question. It required little thought at all. Turning his head towards the World Tree while keeping his body rotated towards the ship, he pointed. “That.”

Now Nia was more confused than when he apologized. “The World Tree? What about that place?”

He took in a deep breath. “You find all sorts of things digging through salvage. Trash, treasure...but it’s all from long ago.”

She stood silently as she listened intently to find his reasoning. “Every day, there’s fewer Titans. In fact, I saw a big one die earlier today. I can’t imagine who or what might’ve been still there when it sank. Every day, we run out of living space.”

He placed the binoculars on his belt as he adjusted his body now towards the World Tree to comfortably lean on the railing. “Sooner or later, _we’ll_ be the ones sinking into the cloud sea. I hope to find the answers through salvaging.”

She had to admit it was noble.

“And up there, Eden is waiting. If I can get up there…”

And any sense of nobility or credibility was lost to Nia in that instant, evident from the fact she bursted out in laughter. “Seriously?! “Eden”? You really are a manchild! Don’t tell me you’re serious!”

Nia stopped laughing and giggling when she saw his face. She didn’t know whether it was because she called him a manchild again, or if she cut too close to home by knocking his beliefs. 

He let out a grunt and turned away from her, crossing his arms. “People believe in Indol’s nonsense as adults, so why do I get flack for believing in Eden?!”, he muttered, Nia’s ear flicking indicating she heard that. 

“Hey, look, I’m sorry again. But uh...that’s why you’re a salvager?”, she stepped up to the railing, standing parallel to him. “Not insulting you but...you do realize that’s a tale for children?”

“Get real, Nia. There has to be _something_ up there, and it’s not hard to think the entrance is down in the Cloud Sea somewhere.”, he rebuttaled her. “Think about it. No wars over land and resources. We won’t be in danger of our homes sinking...everyone would have peace and security. Isn’t that worth believing in?”

“Listen.”, she replied. “As much as I knock you for it, nobody can tell you what you can’t or can believe in. But...I guess when you put it that way, it doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Of course it isn’t.”, he replied. “When I think of my family suffering and dying because of what’s going on in this world I…”

“You don’t need to say anymore. I feel you.”, she patted his back as her expression lightened up. “Y’know, Rex…”

“Yea?”

“I always thought of people as selfish just by nature. But, when you said your desire reaches for everyone’s sake...I thought it was very virtuous.”, she admitted. “I also heard about what you do with your money while we were waiting for you. You have parents?”

He shook his head. “Nope.”

She blinked, he continued. “I asked Gramps about it before. He said they both died when I was little.”

“The same Gramps who taught you to use Arts?”

“Yea. He basically raised me, alongside my aunt Corinne.”, he whipped his head around to face her. “You’ll find he’s not really human, though.”

“Not human?”, she leaned against the railing now too, turning to face him. “I don’t think I understand, but this Gramps of yours sounds alright. You are too.”

“Oh, just alright? I thought I was “very virtuous” just a minute ago.”, he joked. 

She playfully bopped his arm. “Don’t push your luck.”

_Not that different from me, huh? I think I’ll like this guy._

* * *

A throne of metal with blue tones.

A lone flag, tattered and dirtied.

A metal demon, adorned with a necklace of crystals.

And among it all.

A trio of crucifixes with a trio of women.

One cross bloody.

Another burning.

The final frozen.

The demon turns to you.

Eyes glowing.

Hungry.

Angry.

This time, it speaks.

  
  


Ŵ̶̡͚͙̭̱̤͈͉̃̆̆͑̐͝H̵̟̝͔̞̮̩̟̯͎͕̞̯̝͉̰͌̈͑̓ŷ̶̨̡̗̝͈͚͉̺̤̫̺͙͐̐̑̍͌̅̌͛͊̕͝ ̷̢̢͔̰̩͛͂̄̈́͠d̴̤̯̳̪͙̙̜̓͛́͌̆̕ǫ̶͇͖̜̟͊͌̈́̿̒̐̓̚ͅ ̴̡̯͈̗͓̱̖̟̘̾̑̾̃̈̊̒̊͘Y̶̨̢̨̪̹͍̤̖̙͚̫̱͇̋̆͋̋͂̎̅̑̓͠o̵̧̖̗̿̽̀̾͂̈́̃͝Ǘ̴̝̞̰͔͚̥͍̰̦̞̝̩̓̾́͆̋̒͜͠͝ ̴̙̠̗̠̳̱̱̞̝͒̓̂̎͑̄̿̓̓͋͊͝Ş̸̺̖͉̱̩̳̒̏̑̅͆͗̑̕͘̚͠ͅͅṫ̵̹̣͇̪̹̓̇͊͐̈̈́̾͜͠ͅͅį̶̢̙̰̥͚̼̩̩̯̟̮̄͒̏̌̏́̇̕͜L̷̳̯̯̀̄͂͐͛͂̄͊̾͘͠ͅl̶̢͕͕̦̣̲̍͒͋̏̾͐͒̎̅̇̄͐̑ͅ ̸̬̜̭̬̙̲̗̪̳̺̠͎͔̣̏̐R̵̮͉̯̺̥̿͛̈́̿͜Ủ̸̢̡̧͇͍͖̺̟̟́̋̇͗̾̇̕̚ń̵̡̮̬͖͉̘̫͍̼̬̲̰̅̏͛̈́̒̂̈́̈̏̕͝͝?̶̠͍̦͇̗̐͋̊͑͂̈́̈́̽̄̉͊̿

  
  
  


Then…

Darkness.

* * *

Rex slowly opened his eyes.

_Another one of those damn dreams._

He was glad all that accompanied him this time was a light headache that disappeared within a matter of seconds. He listened to the ambience around him to calm it, and there was only one other droning sound besides the engines of the Maelstrom. 

Downpour. It helped Rex to relax, but at the same time, for him, and his lifetime, downpour was always a symbol of bad luck. As if the bad vibes weren’t already bothering him from the minute Metsu appeared. 

He then jumped a bit as the intercom bursted on. “Position reached. All personnel report to your stations. Salvage team, suit up and proceed to hatch.”

Rex smirked at his new salvaging suit that he hung up just to be ready, along with his old helmet he kept. He was glad it still fit. Getting a new helmet would’ve just added to the already high expense. “Time to take you out for your first dive!”, he muttered excitedly as he took off his jacket and put on the suit. 

It was about the same as his old suit, with the maroon coloring and sew line material. Though now, the chest plate was exchanged for mid-torso armor which held flotation devices. He also had a matching wrist guard without a grappling hook as well as a second shoulder plate. His legs are the exact same as his regular clothes, given they provide excellent sealing while also keeping range of movement up.

Grabbing and prepping all other tools necessary, including air canisters and tubing, he finished by taking his helmet, and walking out of the doors onto the main sub deck to join the others at the ready. 

Rex and the salvaging crew listened intently to the commanding salvager. “The target is inside a shipwreck 450 peds straight down. However, searching inside while submerged is too high of a risk, so we’re going to use flotation and cranes to lift the hull first.”

“Next, you’ll split into teams and explore the interior. When we find the target, retrieval will commence. Am I clear?”

“Yes sir!”, everyone, including Rex, replied. 

“Good! Let’s begin with the floats. Get into position!”

Nia called out afterwards. “Don’t screw it up! We’re paying you lots for this!”

Rex shook his head as he began to attach his helmet. “And here I thought she was sorry…”

* * *

His footsteps clanked on the top deck of the ship as he waited around for his clients, hands behind his back as he whistled. He had to admit, the ship was impressive in many ways beyond size. It had a propulsion system he had never seen before. And much like the black ship from earlier, there was nary a Titan in sight.

_I wonder what country made this._ , his eyes traced out the patterns on the ship. _Perhaps Judicium?_

He looked up to notice Nia and the others coming down the extended catwalk from the Maelstrom. She put her hands on her hips proudly as she walked up to him, looking up since he was taller than her. 

“Excellent work! You’re pretty good at this.”, the cat girl remarked.

“Of course! I did this for 5 years, remember?”, he smiled. 

“All teams, proceed inside when ready!”, the commander called, exiting out of the Maelstrom just behind Nia’s group.

“Right, let’s get this over with.”, Metsu began heading towards the ship’s entrance. 

The oni, who if Rex vaguely remembers and figures out by process of elimination is Jin, stops and looks at him. “You, come with us.”

“Me?”, Rex pointed to himself, his right index finger tapping his bandage on his chest. 

“Jin, you’re really taking him along?!”

“Guess he thinks you might need some help.”, Metsu spouted rather disrespectfully, laughing after hearing her gasp.

“Tch.”, she clicked her tongue at him. She bounced at Rex and spat. “Well, you got your orders! You coming or not?”

Now Rex raised a brow at her as he leaned back as if to avoid some non-existent spit. “Yea...just calm down, alright?”, he began walking in the direction of the strange duo, with Nia catching up to him. 

It wasn’t even past a minute when already the first monster showed up, bursting out of the door. Rex was stunned, this was one of the largest of this type of creature he’d ever seen before. Obviously, this wouldn’t be easy. 

Pulling out her dual chakrams, Nia turned to Rex and grinned. “I’ll show you the power of a Driver!”

“Looking forward to it.”, he spun out the sword in the exact same fashion as he did with Metsu. 

The monster began with a charge. _They always begin with a charge!_ , Rex complained as he sidestepped the charging, cutting off one of its many legs. It screeched as Malos struck the creature’s head with the blunt part of his blade, stopping the monster dead in its tracks. 

As both Rex and Nia ran towards its back, they slashed with their weapons at its sides, causing it to screech more as the two of them chopped off some more legs. Reaching the back, Rex skidded to a halt. 

“Sword…”

Nia spun her chakrams rapidly. “Jaguar…”

“Bash!”

“Slash!”

The two called out the arts names as they struck the back, cracking its shell. “Dromarch!”

“Got it!”, he let out a roar. “Raging Tiger!”, he called out, Nia’s chakrams being thrown towards him, then spinning around in air as he threw them at the monster, the chakrams constantly spinning as they shredded it like flying chainsaws, deepening the cracks.

“I’ll finish it!”, Rex called out as he jumped and plunged his blade into the cracked shell, making it splinter even further as he pierced it. _Thank God I sharpened this thing!_

He began to run along its spine, making it screech more as he felt the shell separating from the monster, bumps hitting his blade as tendons tore. He was just about to finish it when he noticed Metsu was charging energy, and just began making movements. 

“Shit!”, he hissed as he suddenly pulled his blade and jumped out of the way, Metsu’s slash being extended with pure ether and going right through any kind of armor the monster had, thus slicing it in half. 

Rex rolled onto the ground, panting lightly as he veered towards Metsu and gritted his teeth. “You ass! You almost killed me! Why didn’t you say anything?!”, he spoke out against the reckless Driver.

Nia circled from around the back of the monster and joined Rex. “He’s right you know. That was a little uncalled for.”

Prompt a rolling of the eyes. “Does it matter? You dodged it. I knew you would from that test back in Argentum.”, he called back to him, responding to his aggressive callout.

Jin said nothing, though he definitely gave Metsu a nasty glare as if to say “You almost killed the most important person in this job.” Metsu, of course, ignored it. 

Rex sharply exhaled, closing his eyes to relax himself as he spun the blade through his hands once more to sheath it. He turned to the monster and his eyes widened as the thing quickly rotted to a skeleton before disappearing into dust. “Whoa!”, he whispered. _Just what kinda environment was this thing living in to decay_ that _fast?_

His fellow salvagers stood in awe at the group. 

“Amazing!”

“So that’s how Drivers and Blades fight...”

“Honestly...they’re like monsters…”

“Sure you're not talking about Rex?”

Nia turned to look at the human salvager who called them monsters. The salvager said nothing as he turned to join his team in entering the ship. 

Walking over to Nia, grunting disgustedly at the fact the ground he’s walking on was where something just died, Rex called out to. “Nice job! That was pretty cool! You too, Dromarch.”

She crossed her arms. “C’mon, it wasn’t _that_ hard.”

“Right, but still-”

“Quit blabbering you two! Let’s move it!”, Metsu barked as he sheathed his own weapon and headed inside the ship.

The two directed their attention. “Tch. Self important asshole.”, Nia muttered under her breath.

“Hey now, Gramps always complains how we don’t respect our elders.”, he elbowed her, stifling a chuckle. 

“Elders…?”, the two then suddenly burst out into laughter together as they started going into the ship themselves.

Rex felt the hairs on his neck stand on edge. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was being watched. _This just keeps getting worse and worse…_ , he inhaled preparing himself for what lay ahead.

And he was right, for little did anyone know that Pupunin was watching from a distance, hidden behind a crate.

* * *

Bana mulled over the live footage he was receiving directly to his office. “They make short work of monster...these no ordinary fighters. And Rex...hmm. Big job in Mor Ardain going well too. Much money to be made from these people!”

“Ehehehehehe!”, the Chairman let out a low toned cackle.


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex finally reaches the goal of the job, yet he pays the ultimate price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make the first move, so what's it gon' be, you're trapped in the new world of the fic's chapter 3!
> 
> Side note but man I'm liking AO3's formatting tools way more. I had to deal with some formatting problems involving the glitch text on ff.net but it doesn't happen here. Thank God for HTML and rich text editing!

Rex couldn’t even count anymore just how many nasty sea creatures managed to nest their way into this ship. Sea monstrosities always came with salvaging, that much he picked up in his 5 years of being a salvager, but it didn’t make it any less annoying. Especially in a big ship like this!

Everything from the ship’s bridge, to the brig, to even a  _ bathroom  _ was chock full of these things. He was glad that he and the other teams managed to find tons of hidden treasure in chests in here, but it seems it wasn’t the target.

As they went deeper into the ship, what seemed like the lowest deck accessible, Rex popped the question. “So you’re sure there’s something big down here? You’re not just looking for tons of treasure?”

“Yes, there is. And no, we aren’t.”, Jin answered with that eerie tone that made him not sure if this guy was a robot or just  _ that calm.  _ Either way, it freaked him out.

The more battle he did with these guys, the more that uneasy feeling he got at Argentum became stronger. He was thankful that at least Nia seemed the most trustworthy. His gut instinct was always at ease with her around, which is why he stuck with her more. 

Which of course, the observant Metsu had to point out. “How about we ask  _ you _ a stupid question next? You got a crush on Nia?”

Rex and Nia both stopped in their tracks, Nia gaining a pink tinge on her cheeks. “What? No!”, Rex denied fervently. “I only just met her!”

“Then why do you keep hanging around near her then?”

“I–”

“Feel that? Remember that feeling of being annoyed next time you even think of asking anything.”, he interrupted him, obviously not caring to hear his response if only to make his point clear. 

She patted him on the back as she continued walking. “Ignore him.”, she whispered to the young brunette.

He picked up the pace as well. “Don’t have to tell me twice…”, he muttered. 

Getting past a large door, the group spotted yet another huge creature. This time, it was more like a shark with webbed feet. It let out a roar at the group, baring its multiple rows of teeth.

“Not planning on letting us past, huh? Interesting.”, Metsu crossed his arms. “Sounds like a challenge.”

Rex folded out his blade for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. He swore if he had to fight another monster, he was just not gonna sheath it. Either way, it sounded like a good idea to him.

The others, minus Jin who stepped back, drew their weapons. “Hey!”, Rex called out to him. “Mind not trying to kill me this time?”

“Just don’t get in my way and it won’t be a problem!”, Metsu spat back. 

* * *

And another one down, this time finished off by Rex, who used an inverted grip and stabbed it directly in the heart. Metsu clapped at the display as he slid it out and let the monster flop onto the floor dead. 

“I like your style, kid. Nice and brutal.”, he continued his applause, to which no one else joined in on.

“Yea well, I’m not exactly proud of it.”, Rex groaned as he sheathed his sword yet again. “But it gets the job done quickly.”

“Glad we agree on something.”, Metsu smirked, Rex didn’t even bother to borrow a glance at him. 

“We’re almost done. Let’s get this over with already.”, Jin spoke as he trotted around the corpse of the monster to see what it was guarding. Metsu, being the “big man” that he is, sought to just climb over the corpse like a small hill.

Another grunt of disgust came out of him as Rex and Nia circled around on the side opposite Jin did. He wasn’t surprised to see this corpse not rotting as fast as the others, given the environmental conditions in here. 

The whole place was like one giant fridge, which surprised Rex that Nia wasn’t complaining about it, given how she did back on the Maelstrom when she joined him. I mean, the place was so cool you see a strange, mystical, frosty fog all around. It made Rex all the more glad he was wearing his jacket. 

Jin and Metsu stopped at the door as they admired it. “Jin, look. Adam’s crest.”

Rex scanned the door himself. “Adam’s…”, he then used his same bluffing technique as before with Metsu. “Uh...what does that mean?”

_ As if my crew isn’t already growing suspicious of me.  _

He definitely felt their glances as with each passing battle. He had to admit, they were in the right to suspect him just as much as he was for them. After all, what kind of salvager  _ fights like he does _ ? Most of his buddies were much less honed than he was.

“You.”, Jin directed himself at Rex. “Open the door.”

“Huh?”

“This door will only open to you people.”

“You people? You mean like Leftherians?”

“Hurry up and do it already! Do I need to remind you about dumb questions again?!”, Metsu yelled at him. 

For the first time in his life, Rex felt truly defiant and willing to be conscientiously rude to someone. “Buzz off, I don’t need a lecture! Bana better pay me extra for this crap if this is how you treat the people you hire.”, he then put his back to them as he walked up to the crest on the door. 

Nia blinked. She estimated he had a semblance of a backbone judging from the argument at the Argentum docks, but wow! Metsu wrinkled his nose in anger while Jin stood in his always stoic amusement. 

“Right, now how to open this thing…”, he muttered as he inspected it top to bottom as quickly as he could, given he could feel the burning eyes of Metsu. Making a final judgement, he looked at the blue symbol on the door. 

“Gotta be here.”, he then pressed his hand on the door. At first, nothing happened. Rex was confused, so he tapped it again. And again. And then one more time. He felt something along the lines of nervousness while Jin blanked. Metsu’s brows furled. 

Nia, appraising the situation, decided now would be a  _ great  _ time to lighten things up with a joke of hers. Albeit, not a very confident one considering who she was left-flanking right now. His anger only boiled more and more.

“Uh, Rex...you got performance anxiety or something?”, Nia called out to him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!”, he turned around, trying to find the right words to save his own hide. “This ship probably has some problems with its systems.”, he called back. Right as he did, the door’s seal glowed a bright light blue, as the door groaned and clunked as the panels opened. 

“So it was a release toggle! See, like I said! Delay caused by damaged systems!”, Rex slammed his fist in his other open hand as an “aha” moment. 

Nia felt a sigh of relief push forward from her mind and out her mouth. Metsu’s hot wrath calmed itself too. Jin was...well, he was being Jin. Blank-faced and silent.

Rex decided to step inside and felt a surge within, noticing crackles of green energy as he stepped on the floor.  _ Ether...just what did these guys hire me to find? _

Nia jogged over to follow him as he kept going further in until Jin spoke again. “Wait.”

The two stopped and turned to him.

“There. Open that door too.”

Rex piqued a brow. Now his “something wrong” senses were going into overdrive, overpowering his urge of irritation at the command. His body instinct told him to be careful as he moved on. Everyone watching him again, he continued onwards to open yet another door. Unlike the last time, this one did not have a delay. 

“Let’s move.”, as Jin said, the group followed. Rex went down the hall ahead of them, taking in the scenery. He was amazed by the ancient technology here, some of this stuff looked more advanced than some of the Ardanian Army ships that docked at Argentum sometimes.

Though, he did notice a rather similar architectural styling of very utilitarian design, with nothing much to be said about aesthetics. It wasn’t an unappealing kind though.

And at the end of it all, just past some very large piping which came out of the ceiling shaft that hid them, he noticed a tall cylindrical room. “What is this?”, he breathed, taking in the sight. A short walkway surrounded by a pool of blinding light led to a sword in a stone, with a large chamber in the middle containing…

“A...a girl?”, he sputtered. He was amazed that there was an ancient woman perfectly preserved in stasis. Much less at the fact that apparently stasis  _ was  _ a thing back then. He had to admit, the outfit was definitely a little gaudish and revealing, what with all the red, black, green, and thigh high socks that were oddly mechanical, paired with heels. 

Upon closer inspection as he walked up to be directly in front of the sword, he noticed more details of the girl as he peered through the glass. That outfit was _ definitely _ armor. Rex checked to see if it was a Blade, but her hands were covering her chest. Yet it did not cover everything.

He spotted what looked like a core crystal through a small opening in her hands, then moving back to being in front of the blade as he looked back and forth between the sword and the girl. “Knew it...a Blade…”, he muttered. He swore he knew this Core Crystal shape too, but…

He let out cries of pain as his head suddenly pounded in pangs, with each pang only bringing more agony. “Damn, damn!”, he strained, grabbing his head and tightening his grip as the hurting forced him down on his knees and his eyes shut. 

He wouldn’t have seen it, but the blade’s core began to glow a bright green, with a pulse sounding not unlike a heartbeat. It was then that he, for some weird reason, felt his headache slowly dissipate. Opening his eyes, he was stricken by the glowing light, feeling enamored by it. 

Unbeknownst to him, the group caught up, and Jin was actually emoting for once: sneering. Everything just sounded muffled to Rex, as if he couldn’t focus on anything else. He could hear what was obviously Nia’s worried voice. She must’ve caught wind of his headache attack, but it did not matter. All he could focus on was that weapon, that sword in the stone. 

“Rex, are you okay?!”, she leaned forward, focusing on the young man while her fellow people were staring elsewhere.

“Look.”, Metsu elbowed Jin. 

“Yea. No mistaking it, that’s the Holy Grail.”

Nia’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor, ears on end as she diverted from Rex to them. “The...Holy Grail?”

What they did not know was a voice was speaking, which only Rex could hear. 

“Please...help me...save me...let me...heal…”, Rex blanked, his eyes consuming the green light. 

“Your pain…”, the feminine voice continued, its sentences breaking up. “I...please…”

An urge suddenly awoke inside Rex, his arm reaching out towards the sword, his fingers nearing its core. His mouth began to slightly open.

Metsu’s observant nature picked up on this. “Hey, you! Don’t even think about touching that!”, he yelled loud enough to make a Hiln’s cry jealous. 

_ Bathump...bathump... _

  
  
  
  


T̸̢͉̤̮̗̭̾͒̍̿͊̆̓̈͛̐̈́̈̑̍̈́̎̆̍̚͝ͅo̵̡̩͍̜͖̤͎͛̂̉̓̕̕͝ǖ̵͉̝̰̆̇͆̈́̀̉̄̕͝͝c̵̡̛͚̞̫̯̎͛̌̎̇̐̍̏̓͘͝͝͝h̷̢͈̰̲̤̘̹̳̝̩̋̔̐̚ ̵̨̢̛̻̜͖̝̺̹͙̩̱͍̘͊̇̏̊̍̀̉͐̑͒̉͂̏̀̽̃̉̄̅̈́̚͜͝i̴̡̛̪̟̦͉̩͛̈́̀͛̆̄̅̂̂̈́͛́̉͝t̴̡̢̡̖̣̘̫̗̠͇͙̑̍͊̌̎̇̑̉͗͌̀̍̈́̊͝͝͝͝.̶̨͉͎̺̪̗̦̩̖͓̙̟͉̬̞̞̔̐ͅ

  
  
  


He suddenly, as if he was actively defying Metsu’s words yet again, pushed towards the core with determination. With his touch, balls of Ether that looked like fireflies dispersed. His eyes widened, as if his mind finally caught up with what his body just did. 

He reached up towards the bandage in panic, but before he could...

**_Schilk!_ **

Jin moved quickly and penetrated his chest, just barely missing the bandage as his sword poked through his chest. He then lifted the blade up a bit more, the blade just now on the edge of one of the many medical tapes covering the bandage. 

If he thought the pain he felt during that headache was bad, this was a whole new level. It was absolutely excruciating. He winced, his vision becoming blurry and seeing double of his own bloodied gloves after his hands touched his torso. 

“Y-you...why…”, was all he managed to spurt out before coughing up blood, the red liquid spewing out of his mouth. He knew it, Jin had pierced his heart, the most vital of organs besides the brain. 

“It’s not personal. Consider this an act of mercy. At least you won’t be alive to see what’s coming.”

“B...”, he spat out more blood. “Bastards…”

Jin suddenly pulled out his blade, the retraction from the wound causing his blood to spill out by the quarts. His dark grey shirt became redder and redder, the redness of it extending down to his pants.

“Y...you…”, he had no energy to clench his fists anymore, the blood loss was too much, and he was getting dizzy.

_ Bathump…. _

Jin sliced the red sword in the “stone” into tiny fragments.

_ Bathump… _

Rex hit the ground with a thud. 

_ Bathump… _

Nia found herself in much distress.

_ Bathump… _

And then...Rex’s eyes closed as he finally gave in, and died. 

“Tch. What a waste.”, Metsu spat.

Nia almost felt tears come out. “Jin! Why did you kill him?!”, she ran up to him, ears erect once more. “What did he do to deserve this?!”

He said nothing, and continued walking away from his murder.

“Jin!”

And onwards he went. Metsu cast a glance at Jin before turning back to the matter at hand. “Well, let’s ship out the Holy Grail. Nia, call the Monoceros!”

Nia’s fist could only clench in response.

* * *

The metal demon stands over you.

You lay on the ground.

Its mouth opens.

Metal teeth in rows abound.

It speaks.

  
  
  
  


w̷̢̛̻͕͎͖̮̲̫̳̹̬̘̰͕̐̓͂͘À̵̤̳̭̙͉̼͔̯̱̞̺͚̲͎̗̠̖̦̺͓̝̝̻̗̤̩͊̆̆̓̋̊̒̍͌̃͂̌̐̕͜͝ͅK̴̪̮͇͕͌̀̅͑̈́͊ȇ̷͔̰̯͇͈̆ ̶͓̘͔̱̗͚͉̰͓͖͖͙̻̲̬̖̀̈́̌̂̍̍̄̈̊̇͜U̶̪̣̞̺͔͋p̷̡̨̡̢̡͍̥͓͎̯̬̤̙͓̜̜̲̳̹̜͔͚̯̝͉̯͑͜͜ͅ

̵̧̛̩̼̲̺̞̟͚͔̰̰͇̫͎̫̗͍͍̪̗̅͛͗͂͛̓͑͐̈͌̾͛͑̈́͊̈́̂̐͗̇́̎̃͜͠͠ͅͅ

̴̧̨̘̖̟̹̣̦̱͉̫̱̙̫͉͍̙́͐̃̕͠W̷̛̛͎̲̙̩͇̙̦͖̹͙̻̫̤̤̘͉̲̠̞̟̻̣̫̯̪̦̋̎ͅh̶̢̧̡͍̮̦͕͔̬̦̬̼̠̙̹͉͈̩̝̱̻͔̼̤̣͓̲̟̩̤͓̮̉ͅY̶̨̰̫̻̦͇̳̱͔̺̠͚͚̗̲̟̙̝͈̎́̈́̅͑̈́͐͜ ̴̛͇̮̈̇̋́͑͆͛͂͂͂̈́̄̓̎͂̔̀̆̒́̾̆̉͘͠͠w̶̨̨̡̲̫̦̠̥̤̻̜̙̹͉̹̥͙͈͙̼̙̠͉̘͍̫̺̥̫̽̇̓͐͋̂̅̒̊̀̓͗̄̉̽̎̌̒̈́͂͐̊̆́̀͗̎̋̚͘͝ỡ̵̧͍͇͙̠͉̣͕̗̣̟̫̮̠̑̈̒͊̆̈́̒͛̂͌̃͆̋̈͂̓̈̽̆͋͛̿̎͐̒̒̾͘͜͝͝͝ͅņ̴̛̛͇̄̍̈̐̏͗͆̽͛̌͑̎̆̋̓͌̒̏̄̽͑̍̈́̚͝͝'̸̢̢͎͔͎̮̙̲̺̗̱̦͙̻͉̿̄͒̀̎̓̉̎̂̓̽͘͠͝ͅť̵̡̡̛͚̰̪̝̠͖͎̯̲̭̀͋͛̓̾͊͒͋̐͊̿̍̆̏̍͆̍̚̕͜͝͝ͅ ̴̫͙̗̫̟̬̗̭͉͎̭̟̘̑̽́̇͐̒̓̎̈̓͜͜͝ͅÿ̷̨̛̰͎̞̟̭̳͈̺͈̠̣̳̖̭̳͇̲̜̙͉̞͓̠̰̻̪͈̔̃̾̍̃̿̉͗̐̀̒̑̅́͋͆̋͊͆̌͐̌͘͝͠͝͠ơ̶͈̠̟̭̮̬̙̳͙̱͓̲͇͙̯̲̹̄͌̑͆̏̆̓͋͂̒͛͊̈́͌̔͌͑̄́̾̾͋͊̔̐͘͝͝͝ͅư̵̧̼̞̮̝͖̲̔̓̄͛̆̂̏̃̈̈́̐̆̇̇̂́̉̆̽͘̚̚ͅ ̵͈̤̫̠͙̆͒́W̵̹̲̹̘͙̜̹͓͈̯̥̞̩̫̝͉͓͕̱̪̤̝̔̇̏̌̾̓̃͑̇̓́̉ͅȂ̸̦̹̹̤̣̼̮̬̥̟̘͓͈̪̩̹̏͒̈́̔̋̈̈́̋͂͑͋̊̑́́̑̍͛̾̊̚̚͘̚͜͜͝K̷̢͓̻̳̝͇̽̑͗̃̂̃̈̀͆̋̈́͋̅͛̉͑͛̿̓̎̂̎̚͘͜͝͠͝͠ͅE̶̢̝̰͕̥̬̹̟̩͎̝̭͉̊͑͌̽͐̆͑̌̊̑̆̋̽̾͛͆͂͂̓̈̆ ̵͉͎̮̑̈́̽̋̂̆̏̔̒͛̋͊̈́̔͊̐̊̀̃̑͘̚̚͠͝͝Ư̴̧̡̨̭̹̱̩̠̮͍̗̜͍̼̮̝͖̬̲̠͕̯̭̋̍̌͘͝P̵̧͈͈̥͖̦͍̜̅͋̉͌̎̀̂̆̆̒̔͌̎͗̊̋̽̓̅͗͗̔̈́̀̽͊̃̏͘̕͜

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Rex suddenly gasped, breathing heavily as he propped himself up, only to immediately cough when he got a mouthful of grass. He spat it out, wiping his mouth of the blades that remained.

No blood on his gloves when he wiped, he noticed. He didn’t even detect the faintest hint of dried blood on his mouth. In fact, his body was practically pristine. His panting slowed until he began breathing normally.

He scanned over the immediate surrounding area as he tried to get his bearings. He noted in his mind everything he could see. Trees, tall grass, more trees, bushes. Green, everywhere. Lots of green.

He had never seen this much green concentrated in a single area, not even on the lushest of Titans. Not even on Gramps’ mane.

He came to a full stand as he continued to observe what was around him. Little specks of white flora dotted the grass tastefully. He also heard what sounded like...distant bells?

Keeping all this in mind, he could only come to one conclusion. He was in a foreign land. Obvious, but what else could it be? That’s when he touched his chest, and looked over his “brand new” body again.

His chest.  _ His chest.  _ **_He was stabbed!_ **

Now he remembered. That bastard, Jin! He stabbed him the moment he touched that damn sword! And fatally too! Right in his heart! 

He balled up his fists. “Damn! This is the afterlife, isn’t it? At least I made it to heaven…”, he mused. “Wait, why can I curse in heaven?”, he whispered. Something more was at stake here.

This whole thing was beginning to make his head spin. Then he saw it. 

Up on a hill, with a lone tree, stood a person. He was too far to make out who it was though, so he could do nothing else but saunter up the hill towards the figure.

The closer he got, he was able to discern it was a woman. A red woman, with short bobbed hair and a long flowing cape that split into two ends behind her that flapped in the gentle breeze. 

Now just within earshot, he swore, this girl looked familiar. And there was only one way to confirm his suspicion. But first, he couldn’t help but just admire the sight. 

This felt like the first time in a long time Rex ever saw an attractive woman. Despite his age, and his reportedly good looks as many females of all races remarked to him at Argentum, he never really ran into the opposite sex often. 

His line of work didn’t really allow it. After all, what kinda woman would want to be seen with a salvager? It also didn’t help that many of his clients weren’t really face to face, as he just filled out requests the trading booth had out. 

Thankfully, unlike some men his age, he could keep his hormones under control at sight, yet he couldn’t help but take in the view. This girl certainly had curves, and her back alone had just the right amount of toning. Not too muscular, but not flabby and weak-looking either. 

And that defined spine, which ran perfectly down to her toned-

_ Okay! That’s enough gawking for a lifetime! _ , he averted his gaze temporarily to keep himself in check. Now, time to make contact!

“Uh...excuse me?”, he called out to the girl. 

“It’s such a sad sound.”

One brow lowered, another raised.

“It hasn’t stopped. Not at all.”

“You mean the bells?”, Rex inquired, trying to understand what she was going on about. He thought for a bit. Wait, this couldn’t be heaven! Those bells…

“So, are we near the Praetorium?”

No answer from the girl. He took it as no.

Getting closer to the woman, he continued his line of questioning. “Where are we, then?”

“This is…”, finally a response! “...Eden.”

_ No way. That’s not possible!  _

“The land where once mankind lived in harmony with God.”

Rex continued walking up to her, finding the steeper incline a bit harder for his height. “And...it’s where...we...were born.”

“Get out! This is really…”, Rex was silenced by the sheer beauty of what he was seeing. A landscape full of green, houses, a church on a hill, and a crystal clear lake. It was unreal, and so sublime.

Now standing side-by-side with the woman, he decided it was time for further investigation of the figure, and look who it was!  _ That  _ girl. “You’re... _ her _ .”, he blurted out. “You’re the girl in that weird pod.”, he whispered.

He knew from the back she was attractive, but he didn’t find himself prepared for what he was seeing now. This girl was absolutely gorgeous, and he took in every single detail. The cross-shaped core crystal, the bluish-green, glowing accents. The combination of red and black on her clothes. And of course, her rather large breasts of which he unfortunately caught glimpse of. He felt guilty for daring to stare in the same direction as them. 

He also took note of her height, being slightly more than half a foot under him, the top of her head just coming under his chin. 

His attention was thankfully diverted from her chest up to the core crystal once again which started glowing and pulsating. “...So you really are a Blade.”

His attention now diverted to her sublime face, she donned a soft smile with glossy lips, coupled with easy eyes, and a cute but stylish headband which complemented her short hair, and cross shaped earrings.

Her soft, high-pitched feminine voice spoke. “My name is Homura.”

He caught himself now staring into her eyes, which albeit better than staring at her boobs, still left him a bit embarrassed, evident by the slightest hint of rose tinted cheeks. “Uh, right, sorry! My name is-”

“I know. It’s Rex, right?”

He was stunned before, but now he was completely enamored with this woman before him. In a passing thought, he wondered if she knew everything about him, and that absolutely terrified him to his core.

“How do you know my name?”, he asked out of curiosity.

“Well, when we came into contact just now…”

“Just now...but I’m-”

“Dead. Killed by Jin. A stab through the heart. I know.”

He pulled up both of his hands and tenderly touched his slightly tattered bandage. He gritted his teeth. “Everyone in the Guild is in danger. I knew I shouldn’t have come here!”, he clenched his resting hand. “Everything in my body told me this was bad and I came anyway!”

He angrily slammed his foot into the dirt, kicking up blades of grass. “All of this is my fault. I should’ve declined!”, his voice became powerfully loud, emblazoned with his anger. 

Homura’s brows went upwards as she felt his pain and sadness, manifested in her own melancholy.

_ Bathump...bathump...bathump… _

Rex suddenly hitched his breath in realization. He bonded with a Blade. That meant…

“Oh no.”, he whispered. “What have I done?  _ What  _ have I  _ done _ ?”

_Everything I did will be all for nothing!_ ** _He_** _will come back._

He felt a rise inside, his heartbeat rose as he began to panic, he could feel as if those dreams were all coming back to simultaneously haunt him all at once. His breathing started to pick up the pace, until he suddenly felt a soft, warm, soothing hand on his shoulder. It was Homura’s. 

He turned to meet her gaze. “Relax. It’ll be fine.”, she reassured, smiling. “Rex, can I ask something of you?”

He slowly nodded as he felt himself begin to calm down. “Can you...take me to Eden?”, she asked.

“Eden? But...aren’t we already there?” 

She shook her head. “This is only a memory of my world. An ancient, half-forgotten one, of what it once was.”

She then took her hand off his shoulder as she took a step back to give him space. “The real Eden is in your world, atop the World Tree.”

“Memory...so this is like a recreation?”, he averted his eyes all over the scenery once more. Something this beautiful was fake? He clicked his tongue.

“I can’t. I’m dead, remember? Even if I wanted to go back to my world, it’s useless.”, he chewed on his bottom lip as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets.

“I can give you half of my life force. That way, you can be revived.”, she placed her hand on her chest. “As my Driver. A Driver of the Holy Grail.”

“Holy Grail?!”, he repeated, his eyes squinting. Where had he—

A sudden, violent torrent of memory coursed through his brain, like spilling an opened beer barrel. He winced and whined, grabbing his head with his right hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ḍ̵̨͉̖͙̲͎̠̥̣̪̝̲̈̎̄͑̔͊̿̎͌͗͌̃͊̈́̒͋͒͘͜͜͠ǫ̴̨̦̮͖̖̟̦̹͔̘̗͖͎̯̱̙̟͈̹̱͓͉̰̤̜̇̉̂͜ͅ ̷̢̧̡̨̟̜̦̙̫̫͇͖͎͓̭̮̞͕̘̼̦͔͖̲̊̂̅̇̋͋̽̾̄̍̏̔͘̕ͅͅÝ̷̢̧̡̛͙̺͎̺͎̬̖̟͇̯̱͖͚̯̉̄̀̊̀̎̉͊̎̈́̉̂͒̕̕̚̕͝͝͝͝o̶̡̻̩̞̟͉̟̼̩̤̹̅̽͑ͅų̵͇̗̳͙̖͔̳̦̙̻̼̲̰̘̹̱͕͓͗̈́͆͌͛̎̈̽́̋̃̾͂̒͗͋͗͆̒̋͜ ̴̡̲͓̖̗̦̼̣͎͓̩̙̟͔̹̥͆̉̔̈͜ͅR̴̰̜͉̐̏̈́͛̊̈́̎̃̈́̀̄̄̽̾͆̋̑̒̂̋̆͂̓͝͝͠ͅē̷̛̩͎͚̥̣͙̯̯̝̺̙̥̣͐͂̅͆͋̈́̄́̌̌͂̉̌̅̉̏̆͗̉̂̋̕͠͠a̴̢̛͔͕̥̹͖̠͎͙̫̻̦̓͑͑̄̔͊͌͊̒͊̈͋̿̈́̑́̎́̀̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅL̴̨̨̙̬̗̻̱̘̠̭̭͔̩̬͈͔͔͓̐̄l̷̖̖̳͓̤̪͉͖̠̭͇̂̄͒́̏͑̋̈́̍͘̚͠y̸̟̲̱̯̜̙̔̒̀͠ ̸̢̢̧̧̛̳͙͇͙̪͔͇͕̖͇̜̭̫̥͓̱͎̳͈͗͗̿͒̃̈́t̶̝̩̺͈̹̳̻̮̩̝̣̩̹͚̳̳̼̬̫̬͚̯̺̞̤̎̓͛̆̈́̾̒̓͑͂͛̑ͅh̶̨̧͚̩̭̱̙̫͙̹̼͉̦͔̱̖̘͍͇̮̯̳̰̲̉̊͜Ì̷̢̖̞̣̭̝̗̣͇͔̦̲͇̦̱̫̘̥̼͉̥͚̞̱̣̍̊̐̈̊͛̽̈́͗̐͐͗͗̀̚ͅn̸͇̟͔̝͎͈̼̋͒͋̆̉̽̌̊̈́̂̋̋̓͗͘͠͝͝k̷̡̨̡̘̩̜̯̜̗̩̺͇̞̣̣̞̲͍̈́̆̽͒̑̾̏̍͂͋͐̐̕͝ ̸͇͇̮̺̜̟͉̫̪͚̝̐̎͆̂̎̃́͗̈́͋͐̈́̾̓̊̆̕̚͘ͅy̵̙̮̳͓͕̲̰̞̯͓͚̭̯̥̱͎͇͕͆͗͛̃͠o̴̳̦͑̐̽͒̋͗͒̐̂̀̈́̈͜͝U̸̧̨̥̝͎̹̝̪̯̳͇̱̹͚̺̲̼̥̇̂̽̄͂̾̂̎͗͐̿̔͌̔̏͐͆͗͘̚͜͝͝ͅ ̴̡̩̦̩͓̗̏̽̍͗͑̀̃́̾̅̈́̽͌̔̆̄̊̾̄̋̅̑̀̚͠ŗ̷̢̛̼̫̥̮̬͓̼͕̥̯̺̝͔̗̜̙̙͔̼̱̫̙͆̈́͋͊̅͛͑̂̅͂͘͜͜͝͠͠ę̴̛̰̜͔͎̪͕̠̘̻͌̅̒͋̇̆͆̌͂̓̊̌͑͊͌͋̇͊̀̏̅̆̕̚͜M̴̟̗̻͖̾̓̊̊͛̉̍͜ē̷̥̮̔̓̓͌͂̐͛̇̀͒̔͑̊̾̅̕m̸̧̧̟̩͚͕͓̦̼̘͎͉̹̗̜̦̗̰͇̘̮͔̹̊̓̈́͌̐̾͛́͆̕͜ͅͅḆ̵̨̫̫͖̯̟͙̠̗̒ë̵̗̫̺͙̫̙̟̫̟̭̯̲̝͓͍̺̤̹͖͍̫̘̯̺̬̣̙́́̈̈̏͒͗̆͗̚r̵̨̨͇̜̮̥͍̻̹͚̙̥͖̲̤̰͔͍̦̜͎͙̮̲̄͌̒̎͜ͅͅͅ ̷̧̡̡̣̳̟͚̬͕̬̫̞̦̿͒̚͝͝Ė̷̛͓̜̭̬̻̄͐̎͛̋̓͜͝V̵͇̣̦͉̟̅E̴̢̧͈͎̼̱͚̥̹̻̿͗͗̒͑̎̄̒̀͌̎̑̄͆͋̈͜R̶͎̤̣̘͖͓̲̞̘̘̮̹̳̰͙̙̱̥̰̩̮̯̻͎̓̆̏̅͒̾̊̐̑̒̋͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅȲ̸̨̝̬̗̥͇͔̣̺̼͓̹̯̲̻̹̠̞̱̭̿̈͌̆̆͌̐̉̆̉̆͑̄͊̍͂̽͘͘̚T̷̢̨̛͎̖͉̤̤̪̗͖̭̥̺̤̒̿͒̌̂̽̌͑̔͛͋̉͌͠H̶̨̧̱͈͉̗̬̦̫̻͚͓̺͓̺͓̞͉͍͊̏̌̆͛̀͆̚͜͝͝į̸̟̲̦̲͈̩̦̘̤̻̱̟̗̱̪̓Ṋ̵̨͎̳̪̤̦̟͆̄̈͊́͛͂͐̚̚G̶̢̡̡͚̫͍͙͎̺͓͎͙͈̜̟͎͌̈̈́̋̒̋͐̃̈̇́͒̅̒̓̃̈́̉̕ͅ?̵̡̛͕̠̣̻̮̫̆̑̎̓̌̎̎̓̽́̔̿̇̽̉̈́͗͆̔̉̈̇͠͝͝

  
  
  
  
  
  


It suddenly stopped, but yet a remnant of that pain still lingered in his head. Homura was now really worried. She knew what she would originally ask, but now the paradigm has changed. 

“Are you up to it, Rex?”

He took deep breaths. “This is...really your home?”

She nodded, the upset expression never leaving her face. “Yes.”

“So it really exists?”

“I know what you’re thinking. It’s correct. You can save the world, and slow its demise.”

_ No more fear...no more pain. _

“There’s only one choice then.”, he stood tall and proud. “Let’s do it. I’ll take you to Eden myself!”, he pounded a fist to his lower chest, just underneath his bandage.

“Thank you, Rex.”, sheer gratitude emanated from her face, taking her hand off her chest. 

Using the same hand he hit his chest with, he held out a single pinky. “Let’s make it a promise.”

She was little perplexed by the gesture, but held out her other pinky and wrapped it around her own. “It’s a promise, then.”, she giggled lightly. The two released their fingers. 

“Now, place your hand on my chest.”, she directed with her hands to the pulsating, beating core crystal. Becoming determined, Rex nodded, and gently but firmly began to direct two fingers to the core crystal, just like when he activated the sword.

The sprang out in streams of all different directions, and Rex gasped but lost air as it began to flow towards and penetrate his bandage, creating a soft glow underneath that matched Homura’s.

The pain, the surge of pain again, starting from his chest and growing throughout his body, but most prominently in his chest. He grimaced and beared it, daring not to scream as the light bursted into green flames after an eruption from a pillar of light. 

Then, in the final moment, pain coursed throughout both their heads. That voice returned, the duo hearing it loud and clear. As clear as the scrunched, muffled voice could be, anyways.

  
  
  
  
  


Ă̴̡̨̟̯͔̱̫͓̬͕̣̺̖̺̙̹͊̆̑̓͂̄͌̍͊̀̌͝͝ṟ̷̜̪̤͒͒͜ȩ̶̧̞͎̦̩̼͉̘͍̦͈͙̦̝̼͕͇̫̩̮̫̂͑̔̔ ̴͓͖̼͋̑̀̊̒̈͂̋͛̀̃͋̃̑̂͆̅͑̉̚͝͠ỷ̴̜̼̞̗̝̗̞͕͚̜̀̃̿͂̃̀̔̓̿̄̿̂̓͐͑̂̔̌̌̚͜͜͝͝ͅơ̸̹̈́̈́̓͆̋̍̆̆̀͑̏̌̾͑́̿̈́͐̅͝u̴̘͌̂̄̿ ̶̧̼̬̹͕̣̗̤͎͔̯͍̈́̉͐̔̏͛̃̂̒̎̑̓̓̎̉̓r̴̨̧̛̛̛͕͇͇̠̺͙̗̬͍̤͈̖̙͚̙͙̪̲̥̍͆͐̾̆͗͝ͅe̷̳̙̘̭͓̘̜̎̈͛͊͋̓͊̈́̕ȃ̷͇̱̥̦̰̲͎̤̝͎̞͇͈̻̩̥͉̈͌́͑̿̈́̽͌͒̂̚͠d̴̢̨̛̦̺͕̗̹͈̥͚͔͍̽͊̈́̈̎̓̑̔͗̋̅͌͋̅͂͊̀̂͋͗͑͘̚͝͝y̴̭͖̤͉̮̩̐̌̈́̇̋͋̌̒̋̾͒͘̕̚͝͝͝ ̷̨̢̛̠̖͈̮̹̪̮̟̲̬̦̈́͆͋́͒͑̓̍̓̽́̓̈́͘̚͘͜͝t̸̨̡̧̧̛̠̭͍̳̙̫̯̗͓̖͈͉̞̻̥̯̤̑̈̿̿̊̽̑̍̅̃̀ö̶̻̰͇͉͐̎͌̅͐̓̍̍͗̓͛̿̽̂̌̍̏̿͋̾̒ ̴̢͕̟͔͕͈̘͓̠̘̤̞̱̼̱͈̮͔̩͙̇͒͆̃͌͒̐͑͑̉̽͂̚͝d̸̛͍̫̞͔̂̈́̏͐̌̽͗͌̓͌̾͋͊̽̈́̊͗͊͘͝ĭ̴̡̨̨̢̝͔͎͖̬̳̰͚̘̙͎̳͖͎̭͊͋́̃̀͒̂̾̋̉̉̕͘͠͝͝v̴̨̧̤͉̱̹͙̟͓͍͈̹̩̲̜̜̭̤̳͔̥͍̽͒̈́͑͒͋͂͛̊̃͂̐̎̓͌̐̃̽͆̈̓̚͝͝͝ͅȩ̸̧̫̰̱̥̦͙͇̱͓͈̥̝̰̺̥̘̻̺̝͕̥̟͗͊̒̍ͅ ̶̤̥̃̈́͌̄̐̊͛ȉ̸̧̺̙̠̩̈́̍̓n̵̨͉̝̍̒͋͂͗͆͝t̶̢̧̨̧̨̪͍͎̤̻̰͉͍͖̺͉͓̲͍̣͖̭̜̐̔̔̒̊̈͗̆͠͝ơ̵̢̧̢̡̨̮̺̗͓̪̝̩̠̠̟̗̭̹͉͔̣̯̮̄̀̋̅̏͌͐̈́̏́̏͘͘͝͝ͅ ̴̧̛̤̱̤͚̳̱͑̃̓̇̆́̃̆̒̊͐̓̏͛̕̚͠͠ẖ̸̾͗́͑̓̆͋̉̎̃͊̇̑͊͋͛̽́͂͝͝ę̵̹̻̞̰̻̥̟͍̜͖͇̙̼͓͓̼̲͍͈̅̌͆͋̓̄̿͆̄̈́̏͂̆̄͛̑̚̕͝͝l̷̢̫̯͍̤̙͎̤̗̲̙̹̘͉̝̄̚ļ̶̛͎̻͈͔̳̗̳̤͎̭͖̞͔̻͖̦͆̒̎͐̃͌͐ ̷͈̰̓̔̅͌͗̎͛̑̈́w̷̨̗̦̲̥̥̮̺̮̟͉̟͆͆̋̾̏͂̀̉͐̋̕͜͠͠i̷̢̡̨̛͍̤͚̹̦̬͈̻̘͉̲̭͖̲̦̊̂́̇͛͌̈̓̀͆̅̊͌͆̚͝͝t̸͔̳̥̞̗͕̫̦̳͔̦͖̪͎͕̘̣̯͚̫̯̣̆̓̀̎͒̅͆̽̔̂͒̈̆́̊̾͜͜͜͝ͅḩ̴̠̝̫̺͕̗͖͉̗͇̰̮͈̼̘̩̥͓̹͙̩͕̲̇̈́̀̔̂̈́͘͝͝ ̶̧̗̘̟͇͌̌̎̾͑͘m̷̡̧̢̧̫͖̜̟̦͋̋̾̈̾̅͆̔̃̋͑̒̏̕͘ȩ̴̡̛̫̲̼̖̙̝͈͍̯̘͓̲͙̟̮͖̯̲̙̊͆͒͛̈́̎̌̔̂̽͊̚̚͜ͅ?̷̧̹̥̭͉͍͖͚̜̱̞̈́̂̀̈́͆̓͗̏̅̐͘͘͘̚̚

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Rex’s body still lay there, cold and as dead as before. But suddenly, that same spring of ether with “fireflies” appeared, as something ethereal seemed to drag his body upward into a full stand, like he was some kind of grotesque corpse puppet. 

Behind the bandage, a green glow glistened so brightly, it shone through the thick cotton of the gauze.

Instinctively, his hand opened, and the cross-shaped core of the Holy Grail floated, before reforming the very sword that Rex touched, and Jin shattered. 

Within a single light swing, the blade opened up to reveal a burning flame. His eyes were closed throughout the entire time before slowly opening, a mix of anger and fearlessness burning within those golden irises.

**_“Show time.”_ **


	4. Enter: Homura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex enters his first battle as a Driver, and Torna loses a member in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth! This took longer than expected due to some various life complications. Hopefully this was worth the wait!
> 
> Keep those comments coming so I can improve this lil baby of mine!

“Show time.”

Placing the Holy Grail Sword on his back after it folded back up, he spotted on the ground his original sword. It was then he got a certain smile on his face. 

Those who knew Rex well knew this smile meant one of two things: he either knew something they didn’t, or he had something up his sleeve. Considering the situation, it was definitely the latter.

He grabbed it and snapped it on the side of his belt, then directed his gaze upwards to the ceiling.

_ I’m coming, Homura! _

* * *

The rain, now pouring again and this time harder than earlier, wasn’t helping Nia’s mood in the slightest. She felt a shiver go up her spine as the rain wetted her hair and began dampening her clothes, including her hood. Though shivering wasn’t the only response she was trying to suppress.

She bit her inner lip gums in an attempt to stop any tears, though it didn’t matter now, since it could be camouflaged with the rain. None would be the wiser. But she still fought it anyways. After all, she didn’t wanna show a hint of weakness.

Yet inwardly she could only think one thing: it was just  _ unbelievable _ . Jin murdered an innocent man in cold blood without a second’s hesitation, and all he did was touch that sword! They never even thought of trying to bring him onboard or anything. Jin immediately went straight for the kill!

Nia couldn’t understand, nor did she want to. At that moment, she began questioning her loyalties to this group. Were they really people she should stay with, even despite... _ that _ which cannot be named.

Having never been in the frontlines with them before, this chance boosted her confidence initially. Finally, no longer a benchwarmer and in with the big leagues!

But of course, all good things are met with an equal response of bad for her, didn’t it? And this? This was it. She was glad the two black-hearted men weren’t seeing her right now, because they would find her utterly  _ devastated. _

They weren’t done with tearing what remaining shreds of innocence and good conscience she had left, however. “Nia. Kill them.”

She wasn’t just heartbroken anymore,  _ now  _ she was frightened. “K-kill them?!”, her eyes moved from the ground beneath her to Metsu’s back.

“The price for their lives has already been paid in full.”, he continued holding the entombed, sleeping Homura and her chamber one-handedly. “We finally obtained the Holy Grail...the fewer living souls that know about it, the better.”

His cold gaze pierced the nearby salvagers, the lot of them becoming either outraged or scared as Metsu plainly announced his plans for them in full view. Though the ones who felt an urge to fight might've been brave, even the outraged knew fighting him would be pointless. The scared were more logical. 

“I can’t! These people did nothing wrong!”, her voice began trembling, but solidified when she gained courage in her opposition to Metsu’s orders. 

“You really are something else. Did you forget why you joined us?”, he turned, brows lowered. 

“N-no, but-”

“You little..”, he whipped his head towards the casket. “Fine, I’ll handle it myself!”, he pushed past Nia, Homura still in hand. Nia could only watch in horror. As much as her bravado did, she knew she couldn’t tossle with him. He was too much for her as she was right now. 

She shut her eyes tightly, unable to watch anymore. 

It was then that the casket suddenly burst into flames, hot fire spewing out the sides of the sealed lid. 

Metsu let out an angered scream as he tossed the casket, shaking off his burning hand. “The hell?!”

The flames poured and poured from her chamber until they burst suddenly into a pillar of flame. And out of the pillar of flame flew a phoenix. Nia and Dromarch’s mouths dropped at the sight as the phoenix landed on top of one of the old, non-working gun emplacements just above the ship’s entrance.

Expelling the flames in an explosion, Homura extended to full stance, standing on the tips of the gun’s barrel with her toes, careful not to fall in it. 

A yell cried out, piercing the ship’s top deck, as yet another bursting pillar exploded from under the deck, bringing out the revived Rex in all his glory, landing from the jump on one hand and knee.

Nia and Dromarch both couldn’t believe it. “Rex?!”, she felt a surge of relief. She didn’t know  _ how  _ this happened, she was just glad it did. 

While Rex was letting out a single, focused breath, like a warrior monk, she took note of the bright glow underneath his bandage that matched Homura’s. He got up to a hulking stand with shoulders reared, wrathful expression and eyes directed specifically at Jin as he unsheathed the Holy Grail’s sword. 

“You! That sword...it can’t be!”, Metsu growled. 

Rex pointed the Holy Grail’s fiery blade towards his assailants. “Funny how your mistake is your undoing, isn’t it?”, he let off in a voice that only those who knew he meant business heard.

“Well, I’ll pay you back in full!”

“Homura!”, he shouted. 

“Here!”, she replied.

“Let’s go!”

“Roger!”

Jin was about to pull out his sword. “Jin, leave it to me.”

“Rrrrraaagh!”, Rex grunted out as he charged at Metsu, clashing blades with the man yet again.

“Sorry.”, he pushed off with his full strength this time, making Rex skid backwards towards the hole he created. Rex immediately stabbed the sword in the deck, braking just a couple of feet away from it, and restoring his balance. “But I can’t let you take her power.”, he puffed out his chest. “This is as far as you go!”

Homura began her charge, running over to support Rex, until being interrupted by Metsu’s alien-like Blade, Sever, who attempted to claw at her. She somersaulted out of the way, returning to a battle ready position.

“Come and get some, Holy Grail!”, his voices gnawed at her eardrums. 

“Try and stop me, then!”, Rex challenged Metsu, pulling the sword out of the ship, spinning it around his hands like he usually did, beginning with yet another charge and swing, this time more refined. The two continually slashed, clashing blades and dodging each swing. 

Nia in the meantime was nothing more than a bystander who wouldn’t dare move. “Stop it, Metsu! Can’t you see it’s pointless?! He won’t let her go that easily!”

Metsu turned to Nia. “ _ Pointless _ ?! I’m not giving up, especially since he-”

Rex immediately took the opportunity. He took one hand off his blade and reached toward a pouch he had on the side of his belt, opening it quickly to reveal a fresh combat knife, the same one he took with him before he left, searching his shack on Gramps’ back.

With force, he stabbed it into the side of Metsu’s thigh, the man crying out in pain. “You little-”, he was immediately interrupted by quick successive slashes of the Holy Grail sword’s blade of flaming Ether by Rex.

Finishing his combo, he pulled one leg up and used his grounded foot to pivot around towards Homura, who was currently struggling against Sever. “Homura, quick!”, he tossed the blade towards her in a vertical position, imitating the throw of many a sports player. 

At first, she had no idea what the hell he was thinking, until she spotted the extra sword on his side, the surprise faded in a matter of a second as she fully understood. She reacted just in time to hop backward, grab the sword, and started going to town on Sever, who yelped with each successive strike and slash. 

At the same time, just after Rex threw the sword, he quickly pulled out his old one and began another charge, letting out a primal yell as he drove the steel blade directly into Metsu’s torso. “How’s that?!”, he let out as he plunged it deeper, Metsu grinding his teeth to silence the oncoming reaction to this pain. 

With one final push, the sword was now up to its hilt, the rest of it sticking out Metsu’s backside. “You’re not the only one who held back in that office, y’know!”, he called out to his opponent, arms open wide as if taunting him while backing off to admire his handiwork.

What a coincidence too, Homura had just finished up with a now very weakened Sever, heading towards Rex with her weapon in hand. 

Metsu coughed up a strange black substance with purple tinting that immediately became mist, confirming to Rex all the more that this guy wasn’t human. What kind of person  _ bleeds  _ like that, anyways, much less not having it  _ red _ ?

“You’ll regret becoming a Holy Grail driver...you bastard!”, he roared at the brunette. 

Nia could’ve figured it out earlier, but this entire mess was wreaking havoc on both mind and senses. “Rex...the Holy Grail driver?”

“I’ll finish you!”, he pulled the sword out of his body and let the strange “blood” burst from his body. He decided to take a hint from Rex’s playbook as he tossed his Blade weapon to Sever, who had recovered and regenerated from Homura’s barrage.

Sever grunted as he slashed in mid-air with the weapon, creating a green Ether trace of the slash which now zoomed towards Rex. Homura threw the weapon back to Rex, who caught it, while she suddenly appeared in front of him, creating a temporary shield which blocked the attack. The result created an explosion of green Ether which rocked the ship.

“Thanks, Homura!”, he returned to Malos only to see him just inches before him with Rex’s sword in tow. He pulled behind and overhead to strike Rex but was promptly blocked. And not just that, Rex circled around the blade, quickly pulling the knife from the side of his thigh and reinserting it into his bicep.

“Augh!”

Metsu dropped the blade, which Rex promptly picked back up, kicking Metsu hard, forcing him back to where Sever was just a couple of feet away. 

“Let’s keep it up!”, Homura encouraged him

“Yea! Everyone, now, run! Quick!”, he bellowed to all the salvagers who stood in awe, the groups immediately booking it into the Maelstrom. 

The two began their charge, with Homura sprinting low to the ground, blocking more of Sever’s Ether shots. Rex dragged both of the swords along the deck, creating sparks as he dashed immediately towards Malos, who now would only be armed with his knife he stuck in his arm.

Well, at least not anymore, considering he pulled it out and threw it at Rex. But to no avail, Rex diverted it away easily with the Holy Grail sword in his right hand. He slashed with both swords at once, only for Malos to dodge with a large jump forwards, flying over his towards a spot those same guns Homura was on just earlier. 

“Metsu!”, Sever called to him. 

“Don’t think you can get away!”, he landed after catching the blade and began to aim at the running salvagers. 

“Hey, eyes over here!”, Rex huffed as he used a similar technique with a slash of Homura’s sword. 

Metsu grunted as he wasted his charge on diffusing the flaming slash, the explosion masking the old sword which he threw at him, blade first. After piercing him yet again, sparking anger once more, he had no time to react as the duo of Rex and Homura appeared, wrapped in a golden aura. 

The two grabbing her sword, they called out.  _ “Burning Sword!” _

**BOOM!**

The salvagers, Nia, and Dromarch all felt their jaws drop in amazement for what felt like the fifth time that day. The smoke of the explosion dissipated, revealing the unfortunate reality that even with a blade driven through his midriff, Metsu still had enough power and stamina to keep them blocked. 

“Motherfucker.”, he spat out. “How can you-”, his pupils shrunk in realization the moment he looked deep into Rex’s eyes. “Those eyes...I know them...I should have known from the start…”

“What do you mean?!”, Rex became puzzled. “What do you know about me?!”

“Like I’d tell you!”, Metsu formed dark energy on his left hand and began to swipe at him, the duo noticing and pushing off him. Afterwards, the group of 4 jumped back down to the deck. It was then Rex noticed that the Maelstrom finished evacuating all their staff and took off without a second to waste.

_ Great. There goes my ride. I hope Gramps is nearby and not napping! _

He was about to get ready for yet another grueling battle until he noticed Metsu stumbled. He felt a confident smirk form on his face. He knew the guy was just faking it. Human or not, nobody could sustain adrenaline long enough to withstand multiple stabs and slashes, especially two large wounds in his torso. 

“Damn!”, he cursed, coughing out more of the strange substance. “You’re good. I underestimated you...controlling the Holy Grail like that…”

He choked as he pulled Rex’s old weapon from his torso yet again, tossing it forwards. “However...you’re a fool if you think I’m at my limit.”

Rex squinted. “As if!”, he charged at him, readying himself in the back of his mind for anything he could have up his sleeve.

He jumped up and stomped on the edge of the blade that was near an inclined dent, the forces sending the blade up in the air as if stomping on the edge of a skateboard. Just as he was about to utilize the distraction, he noticed Metsu charging up that same aura and sending his fist at the sword.

**Crack!**

Well, there goes the backup plan. Rex’s irises shrank as he witnessed his old, reliable blade shattered into pieces with a single punch, as if the weapon was made of paper. Rex grimaced as he slashed through in an attempt to use the push of air to get the shards away from him, as well as strike Malos. 

Needless to say, he was only successful at  _ one _ of those things. Malos caught his strange sword back from Sever, deflecting his swing, utilizing the still powered-up free hand of his to drive it right into his stomach.

Rex spat out any remaining saliva in his mouth, keeling over after Metsu pulled back, gasping for air. Yep,  _ definitely _ not human. No one could knock the wind out of him like that.

“How’s that?!”, he imitated Rex, grabbing him by the hair on his head and tossing him over his shoulder like a grown-up ragdoll, shocking the young man even more. 

Just as Rex felt his breath return to him, he was immediately stopped again by the sudden, multiple harsh impacts of the cold metal floor of the deck, hitting the floor with a final thud. He weakly clenched his fist as he attempted to get up, his head glued to the floor. He swore the sliding on the floor scraped off some skin too. 

On top of all this, during the tumble, he lost his grip on the sword, its frame clanking on the ground as it landed farther away from him. 

Homura dodged more of Sever’s swipes, just as surprised as Rex was that Metsu had such an immense second windl. She instantly grew worried for the young man. “Rex!”, she called out. 

“Shouldn’t have gotten cocky, you little shit!”, he barreled towards Rex to finish him off. 

And now, Nia decided, was the right time to act. “Dromarch!”

“Got it!”

She quickly hopped onto him, letting Dromarch’s animal frame utilize his four legs to quickly pounce off towards Metsu, catching up in a matter of seconds. He let out a loud roar, which let off a blast of pressurized water at him. “What the?!”, Metsu gawked, screeching to a halt.

Sever instantly appeared to block the attack. With a giant leap, Dromarch and Nia were now directly in between Metsu and the laying Rex, who had finally fully caught his breath. He turned upwards from the ground, slowly getting up on one knee as he watched them.

“Move it, Nia! Have you lost your mind?!”

“You’re the one who’s lost it! Trying to kill those salvagers,  _ and _ an innocent man!”

“Innocent?! Nia…”, he lowered his head menacingly at her. “Do you understand your position?”

“I do, however-”, Nia argued at him.

“Piss off, Nia!”, he now readied himself at her. Nia couldn’t believe it, the very same man she was working with was now going to kill her. Yep, this was officially the worst day of her life.

Fear crept up in her as she steeled herself for her demise, until she picked up on Homura zooming towards the sword, turning around and jumping at Metsu. “Haah!”

Metsu met the attack with his own, Homura now being kept up in the air by the strength of Metsu alone before flipping off of his weapon and trading blows with him in Rex’s stead. She utilized it with such proficiency, some could say she actually rivaled Rex.

Which, in the few and only minds to care enough to give it thought, was quite intriguing. After all, how does a meer salvager who's probably never fought another human being in his life have such high skills in combat? 

Back to the scene, Homura was constantly flipping backwards to avoid more of his attacks while he spinned like a top. She jumped backwards, slashing in air to send tons of fiery projectiles at him. When he struck one and caused a mini explosion, she once again used it as a smokescreen to hide her advance, which unfortunately was once again checked. 

“You’re sharp for someone who’s just woken up.”, he remarked as the two were held in a blade struggle.

Rex finally recovered enough to stand up, though he still had trouble breathing. 

“Really takes me back to 500 years ago…”, he reminisced, staring dead-on at her eyes, while she put her own burning gaze into his cold greys. “What’s the deal with that appearance?”

No answer. He continued his torrent of questions. “Lemme guess, you’re going to try to go to Eden?”

“So what if we are?!”

“Then I have no choice but to stop you!”, he tried again to grab with his hands full of dark energy, but Homura’s flexibility allowed her to worm out of his way via a spiraling flip, landing on one knee some distance away from him. She could only ready her blade as he lowered his hand, the power disappearing from his palms. 

It was then Rex spotted the same black ship from earlier. He knew exactly that something like this would happen, and he also knew it probably belonged to them. Moving without a single thought, being fueled only by adrenaline, he spotted the knife he deflected, grabbing it, and throwing it by its handle at Metsu. 

“Look out!”, he screamed at Homura, the knife just barely whizzing by her hair, temporarily distracting the villainous man clad in black as he deflected it. Homura turned to pick up on the golden turrets which folded out from the canopies. She dodged it just as it fired, leaping up in the air and leaving behind the explosions of the artillery shells. 

However, she wasn’t fast enough to avoid the next volley, so she held up her Ether shield to try and block it. It clearly wasn’t enough as she was pushed back from it in midair, colliding with the deck of the ship. She let out a cry as she collided with the metal fencing.

“Homura!”, he bolted over, reaching her and propping her up tenderly by the shoulders. “You okay?!” 

She cringed from the light pain. “Yea...somehow.”, her eyes met his. However, both broke the connection when they spotted the ship in full view, ready to fire again, this time with even more firepower ready. 

Nia and Dromarch got in front, providing their more boisterous defense as the white tiger let out some roars. The gunfire did not stop despite being reflected, culminating in a burst of energy which sent her flying mid-air, Dromarch’s breath stopped as he only was forced to slide back, helpless to merely watch her.

“Nia!”, he aimed his grappling hook at her, guessing her trajectory in an instant and firing. Thank God he was right, and that it didn’t hook into her flesh, instead hooking into the special wire. 

He grabbed the wire with his other hand and whipped towards himself with all his strength, then catching her with two hands. The grappling hook unwrapped in mid-air, allowing for Rex to hold her by her shoulders and knees before setting her down gently on the ground.  _ Unconscious...crap! _

He turned his attention to Metsu, who spoke to him. “You fought well. But this is the end!”, he made a gesture with his hands as the turrets now aimed at his weakened group. Dromarch bored himself near the ground in front of them as he let out a protective tiger growl. 

_ Dammit, Gramps! Where are you?! _

The deck of the opposing ship sounded off with explosions, resulting in the firing being halted.

“The hell?!”, Metsu complained. 

Rex swore he could see something in the distance, trying his best to focus in on what caused it until he suddenly saw two large wings. His hopes had been restored, bearing witness to Azurda flying sideways between the two. “Gramps!”, he called out to him. “It’s about damn time!”

“Sorry I’m late, Rex!”

Azurda flew upwards into the sky, turning his attention to the attackers of his “Grandson”. “Jin, still you persist. And is that...Metsu?!”

“Azurda…”, was all Jin could say, the Titan then swooping down low above the ship, piloting back around. Jin readied his blade as the glow of embers erupted from the Titans mouth, blasting the deck until reaching his aim at Jin, who sliced the blast of Ether to stop it. 

But the plan was not to attack, merely distract. He flew low over the deck before swooping down and huddling close up against the ship’s outer hull. 

“Rex, get on!”, he commanded the young man who was now carrying Nia over his shoulder, placed her weapons on her back in the meantime of Azurda’s “attack”. He began running, ignoring the shift in balance as Azurda propped himself on the ship for easy boarding and supporting.

He took off full sprint, hopping off the railing as he slid down the edge. Homura sheathed her sword and hopped onto Dromarch as he leaped towards the Titan. Rex pushed himself off the edge in a final leap, the group landing right on, albeit roughly, the back of Azurda. 

“We’re leaving, hold on tight!”

“Don’t let them escape! Fire all weapons!”

The crackles of the explosive missile turrets rang out, as well as some new harpoon units slowly climbing out of their hatch and taking aim. 

Azurda took some of the artillery without so much as letting out a whine, but the old Titan couldn’t deny the pain. Especially after the harpoons flew and pierced all around his neck.

Homura let out a horrified cry. “Gramps!”, Rex yelled out.

Despite that, he soldiered on, managing to get just out of range of the gun fire. Rex was amazed, but very immediately worried, turning around to get a last look at their attackers from the ever increasing far distance.

“Turn it around! Ready the cannon!”, Metsu commanded again, however Jin halted it with a wave of his hand.

“It’s useless. They’re out of range.”

Metsu pounded his fist into his hand, angrily. “Shit! I can’t believe they got away!”

“Turn around.”

“So we’re just letting them off, Jin?!”

“The Holy Grail has awakened. That’s enough for now. I’ll have Yoshitsune hunt them down.”

Metsu clicked his tongue. “Hmph! So it is.”, he looked out over the endless cloud sea, rage still burning within from the losses of the fight, but dying down immediately when he felt a sharp rise of pain from his stab wounds. 

Trying his best to ignore it, he focused on the memory of Rex’s eyes. “I can’t believe it... _ he’s  _ real...and that guy…”, he furrowed his brow.

_ “What do you mean?! What do you know about me?!” _

It all rang in his head. “I see. So he really doesn’t know. Hmph. Fool.”

He turned around to join Jin in heading back to their ship. “He’ll figure it out soon enough.”, he muttered, a sinister, yet still obviously in pain, grin forming. 


	5. A Journey's Beginning; First Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened at the ancient ship. Rex and friends regroup, and catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has arrived! This took a bit longer than expected. End of semester stuff and a new job tends to do that. But hey, making some bank right?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

“You will become the greatest of our creations.”

A flash.

A kind woman smiles.

She pats your head.

“My baby.”

A flash.

A burning smell.

Screams of terror.

People fleeing.

“Give no quarter!”

A young boy, enraged.

A scream towards the heavens.

“Leave them alone!”

His hands, bloodied.

No irises, no pupils.

Only the pure red of rage.

More destruction.

People saved.

But at what cost?

“What have I done…”

Regret, such regret.

He hides himself.

Darkness.

  
  
  


F̸̡̙͗̈̋̽̔̎̄̍̓̆̉̚͝͝͝ơ̶̧̯̲͍̱̗͍̝̖̫̞̤̝͍̱̣͑́͛̄͂͘ṛ̷͙͛ ̶̤̰̤͉̲̈̔̄̿̅̍͊̐͊̿̔̄͝͝͝s̸̡̄̿̅̍̈͆̋͊̑̑͋̌͑̚ơ̶̧̡̻̲̩͚͎̳͉̙͎̟̯̱̽̓̂̂̑̿͊̕̕̚͝͝ ̵̛͔̰̞̠̗̫̭̒̀͂̄̃͑̕̚͠l̷̢̲͕̥͖͗͌ó̴̳̬̪̹̐̔̀̽̈́̓n̸̨̛̼̬͍̪̦͙̝̣͚̥̫̳̏͊̋̓͌̑͝ġ̷͎̻̖̺̖͈̓͂̈̂͒̃̈́͌͑̾̿̑ ̴̙͓͖̫̥̘͖̈ͅỹ̷̤̰̑̌͆̍̉̑̅̉͛͠ȯ̷͔̼̻͎̫̤̹̘̯̰̼̻̱̂̓̎̆̚͝͝ų̶̣̹̺̩͍̳̙͈̺͙̩̩̦͛̿͘͜͝ͅ ̵̛̦̻̲̖͈̑̎̊̏̈̓̇̆͒ḫ̶̟̻̽̍̂̽̓a̶̡͕̩͈̮̯̱͙͇̬͕̩̦̯̎̋͗̀̉̊͐̄̎̚͜v̷̘̹̯̜̻̣̍̈́͒̿̂̐̐̐̉͑͗̔̏̚͠ͅę̸̛̜͚̰̮͖̘̯̩̽̊̏̄̄͛̓͋̈́̋͐ͅͅ ̵̨̛͎̟̹̮̬͓̤̠̘̟̲̀͂͋̒̏̅̍̋̐̌̄͑̚̚ͅr̴̢̫̱̱͍̠̓̇̔͗̐̄̓ê̶̢̜̺͖͇̤̙̙͍͉̑̆͑̓̏̉͛͌̀̊͂͋̋̒̈̕s̶̛̲̈̏́̉̄̓̒̓̉̓͝î̷̡̝̙͉͚͓̉͛̓̾͂̌͌̒̍̆̚͘͠͝s̶̛̬̰̦̥̪̳̮͙̣̙̩͛͂̃̑̊̒͆̽͑͜͜͝ͅt̴͉̯̫̫͐̈́͆͠͠e̷̱͒̍͗̃̒̔̈͠d̴̨̺̪̘̙̼̠̲͕̹̙͔̗̪̲͇̫̈̃͌̏͛͌̄̄͠.̴̨̨̛̩̤̱̘͕̟̤͉̔̍͛̐͂̇̉͌̆̔̌͋͑̋̎͌͜ͅ

̵̡̪͚̗̯̯̤̻̹̻̰͉̥̥͉̱̾À̸̗̠̮͙̍̈̅̊̔̇͘ṋ̵̨̨̦̫͔͔͉͍̒d̷̡̛̻̥̥̗̪̱̙͊̓̄̌̽̉̿͂͌̍̈́̏͘͝ ̴̨̛̛̘̳͓̞̱͙͚̪̣̩̯̎̍͂̃̍̋̎̃̿͐̈́̍͜y̵̢͈̩̹͗̈́͗̊̚͘e̶͓̪͆̈́͘ť̶̡̧̬̫̮̖͇̪̞̗̗̳̘̖̽͐̆͐͂̒̐͘͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̛̰̭͍̤̦̱͍̫̼̀̿̒̏̔̐͊̽̍͛͊̐̔̃̕ÿ̶͓͚͇̬͎̯̰͚͎̜̬́̅̔͋͊͌͂̈́͂̅̔o̸̡̳̩̦̭͎̣̭̘̣̳̳̲̅̐̆͗͆͑́̓͛̓͘̚͜͝͝u̶͖̣͎̳͙̣̮̒̿̉͐̑͐̚͝ŗ̴̧̜̘̩̪̙̭͔̠̠͆̊͗̒̽̅͑͒̉̈́͌͒͝͠ ̴̛̛̪̈́̿̌̏̍̑̒̄͌͒̎͘g̶̢͈͈͕̦̗̖͎̠̓̌͛̔̀̄͊͌̌͛͝r̶̛̥͉͍̞̫͌̎̇͠ǎ̷̠̳̩̗̹̝͆͆̌̐̓̚̕͜ͅs̷̙͓͕̯̥̩̳̙̝̄̃̃͂̀̌̉̐̿̈́͛͗̏͋̔͜͠ͅp̴̫̮̫̃̉̆̎̀͠ ̸̺͍͇̯̱̤͔̉̂̀́̀̌̍͛̐̎͌w̸̘̲̫̠͛̉̀́̊̍̊͑͜ͅę̵̮̦͕̮̪̘̳͖̼͎͓̜̻͔̘̃̒ͅả̷̡̲̣̫͍̝̞̖̞̫̺̈́̌̐͛͐̌̈͆̚̚̚͜͝͝k̵̢̜͓̣̪̞̮̰̬̮̦͆̽̓̐͆̽͋̒̄̅̇̍̓͝͠ͅę̷͍̠̫̼̤̞͖͖̳̺́̊̏͊̌̇̂̐̈̒̒͛͂͘͘͠n̴̡̡̨̢̢̤̦̘̖̺̰͍̥͇̉̌̚̚̕͜s̶̱̿̋̔̔̊͆̄̈̆̃͐̒̋.̵̫́͒͆̈͌̋̆̕̕

̴̢͇̟̥̼͈̖̲́̌̑̑̅̓͘

̴̡̧̲̦̹̙͖͕̥̬̞͔͎͇͑̏͛̈͌͠ͅŸ̶̡͚̤͕͚̺̼͍̌̄̕͝Ơ̴̬̽̉͒̎̄͆̍͒͂̓̑͂͊͝Ŭ̷̺̾̎̚ ̶͔͓̬̱̂̒̇͐̽͗͑̔̓̅͘̕͝W̴̡̨̭̹̮̘̹͙̓̔̊̿̑̿̓̚͘ͅI̸̤̠̎͊͛̏L̵̟͎͖̣̪̺̐̾̃̓̚L̸̯̼̝͖͍̫̙͎̟̬͒̊̄͌̎́̋ ̷̨̧̛͍͔̘̮͉̬̟̩̲̬͈̄͑̅͊̔̀̇͒̓̆̐͋̃Ș̷̨̳̥̺͉̱̩̪̹̙̳͎̓̋̀͂͗̏͑̄͛̕̚̕͝Ê̵̮̳͕͍͙̪͗̌͝Ṫ̵̢͔͍̩̩͙̰͍̦̂̔̔́̐́͒͝ ̴͕̰̬͍̱͚͔͈̖̰̜̣͙͕̫̣̑̈́́̎͑̄͒̈M̷̧͙̯̆E̵̫̻̬̻̳͔̫̰̘̻͈̬͔͇͒̃͐̑̃̽̾͑̓͑̊̔͜͝ͅ ̶̢̧̛̦͇̞͎̭̘̺͕̱̫̘͔̙̀̏̓̀̉͊̇́̾̉̇͝͝F̸̖͎̘͓̟̤̃̒̋̇̽͌̊̑͒̈R̴̢̨̛͉̝̺̥̝̰̋̉͆Ę̵̡̧̰̳̲͖̣͓̫̤̼͉̜͓̈̎̌̋͗͊͑Ȩ̷̨̡̢̧̹̙͓̬̭͍̱̒͑̆͛͑̄͊͘͝.̶̢̢̱͎̱͔̥̜̼̜͕͓̺͌̊̆̉̍̿͑̃̒͜ͅ

̶͔̻̖͇̹̞͖̌͆̓͋̾͌̿̔͗͘͝

̴̨̡̛̼̝͓̭̱̞̮̪̩̬̊͑̿͗͗̈́͑͋̈́̚̕S̵̡̡̛̥͙̱͚̥̮̲͖̮̰̉ͅO̸̧̧͕͎̲̯̙̰̓͂͂̑̈́̒̑̓̄͐̓͘͘͜͠͝͝O̵͉̭̅̇̊̃̈́́̋̊̃͘̕͘͘̚Ņ̶̢̨̡̛̜̬̭̪̳̻̩͈̬͖͈͌͆͛̉̀̎̄͘͜͝E̶͔̜̳̫̠̫̠͚̓̐ͅR̵̡̙̮͔̣͍̻͎͎̥̋̏̎̂̽̓̇͒͘ ̵̢̨͔̦͕̳͍̖͈̩̐͌͗̍̈́͌̐̄̄͌͊̈̓̚͠͝͝Ỏ̸̟͖̣͒Ŗ̴̢̳̺̹̗̇̐̊̑̿͘͜ ̷̧͍͍̳̜͋͋̾͘͝L̷̢̻͉͖̩̣͍͙̜̮̙͖̂́̑͌͌͂͋̓̇̓̔̔́̚A̵̡͍͍̖̠̝̯͓̦̰̰̙̳̟̥͍̝̓̈́͊̐̆̈́̈̃̄T̶̫̼͖̣̖̣̝̗̜̩̫̜͖̥̃̌̏̍̿̕͘͜Ë̶͓̱͓̪̺͇̭͚͙̮̥̙̥̞̣̹̥́̓̀̂̊̿͝Ŗ̶͇͉̞̤̫̱̙͇̦̟̋͌̿͝͝.̶̧̡̖͚̣̗̟͉̦̖̲̟̗̳̂̍͒͋̓̓̅͛͠

  
  
  


* * *

He slowly awakened, eyes still blurry, his head full of fog, and only made his ability to comprehend his situation worse by having this dull headache which evolved to splitting, excruciating pain. 

Odd, this time it wasn’t a nightmare. Or at least, he thought so. But why? It sure almost felt like it near the end, he knew how his mind reacted to those. He’d be panicking like no tomorrow right now. And yet he felt...calm. Rex had no idea why, but he was about to find out. 

After a light groan, his vision came into focus as he slowly but steadily opened his eyes. But wait a minute, that wasn’t his groan. It was _very_ feminine. He noticed a still somewhat blurry figure doing what looked like placing two fingers on their temple and rubbing in a small circle.

Yet she looked down and noticed him waking up, soon gaining a smile so gentle and kind, it seemed so motherly, yet not. A grateful look that something lived, yes. Yet that was interrupted by the sight of two big round things as well.

The same fingers that rubbed her temple pushed back some hair strands. Now he knew who this was, even with his eyes still open halfway and very groggy. The position he was in right now didn’t even register. His mind was too boggled to care. 

“Ho...mura…”, he let out, his voice weak but gaining vigor. 

“Thank God!”, she sighed with relief. “Are you injured?”

“No...I’m fine...maybe…”, he held his head as the aching in his head slowed into being dull again. “Where…”, was all he could muster up.

“I don’t know.”, she replied. “It seems like we washed up on a Titan.”

“...Titan?”

Titan. That’s right! They were running away from Metsu and Jin and that weird ship on Azurda’s back! His pupils were no longer dilated, gaining back their definition. Any fatigue washed out in the instant realization and catch up to current events. “Gramps! And Nia! Are they here?!”

He got up suddenly from Homura’s upper thighs, scrambling to his feet with eyes darting all over. He stopped in his tracks to face Homura, watching her stand up, raising a brow at her. It seems another fact finally reached the station via the late train. “Wait...was I on your lap?!”

She blushed, a very light pink tone on her cheeks. “Um...yes. I just thought that it would be more comfortable…”, she trailed off into an incoherent mutter and nervously fiddled with her hair, facing the ground. 

“Oh...well, whatever, that doesn’t matter right now! What about Gramps and Nia?! You know where they are?”

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Rex scrunched his brow, turning around and finding his diving helmet on the ground nearby. “They can’t be far. Let’s go find them.”

“OK!”, she nodded as she followed him, the salvager going to pick up his helmet off the ground, locking it in place, open side up, on the latch on the back of his jacket while still moving forward in the strange land they’ve come across.

* * *

“You ran away?!”, the Chairman berated Pupunin on his visual communicator. “What wise about that?! You useless idiot!”, he pounded the desk. “What if they ask for repayment?!”

Pupunin scratched his fuzzy Nopon head. “Huh? Repay who?”

“Muh! None of your business! Now tell me where Rex and Blade went.”

“Right. Rex, Titan and friends ran away. Went south of Cyclus Sea. After that, know nothing. Storm grow very thick so Pupunin-”

“Pupunin lose them, yes?”

“Yes, but-”

“And ran away like coward?”

Pupunin lowered his head in defeat. “Y-yes.”

Bana let off a flurry of “muh” in quick succession and slammed his desk again. “Bana will hear no more! Just get back! You got lot of work to do!”, he then shut off the line. 

“Meh-meh-meh...pricey insurance Bana take out on Maelstrom wasted…”, he grumbled. “So, southward from Cyclus Sea...that mean go to Gormott in current season.”

He turned to one of his working girls. “Get Consul Dughall on line. He would love to hear this.”

“Yes, sir. Please wait.”

* * *

Rex and Homura didn’t have to go far to already find one of the people they were looking for. But it wasn’t exactly what you would call a happy discovery.

Seeing Azurda spread out like a felled bird all over the terrain, chock full of artillery holes and stabbed many times with javelins, only spelt bad news. Azurda was letting out low wheezes as he struggled to stay alive. Rex immediately rushed over. “Gramps!”

The titan opened his eyes slowly. “You’re OK...Rex…”

“How awful…”, Homura reacted to the sight before her. 

“Forget about me! We gotta help you!”, Rex bent himself towards his belt, reaching into one of his many pouches. “I’ll get some herbs and-”

“Thank you, Rex. But human medicine won’t work.”

“But…”

“Don’t cry. This...is my fate.”, the Titan groaned, evidently still in pain. 

Rex became the most dejected he ever felt in his entire life. “Please...don’t go!”, he begged.

“Rex, don’t worry. We’ll be together again soon, when the Ether wills it…”

His body began to glow brightly as ether particles dispersed in the air, signalling the beginning of his death and immediate decompsure. Rex held back his tears as best he could, even biting his inner cheek in order to keep his composure. 

“The days with you were the best I ever had. Until we meet again, Rex…”, his body grew brighter and brighter until his body phased out of existence. 

Rex held out a trembling hand, taking in the particles like fireflies, and no longer being able to hold in his tears. They flowed silently, quietly. “Gramps…”, his voice quivered. Homura could only cover her mouth with her hands as she felt a rush of emotion too, tears of her own welling up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry...Gramps.”, he whispered. “This…”

  
  
  
  
  


T̸̡͙̩͔̝̪̯͖̩͓̂̆̄̿͂̏͊͗̈́̍̅̇̑̂̈͊̈́̈͊̏͒̊͘̕͝͠͠h̶̢̢͙̤̟̺͔̖̰͖̖͕̼̞̟̺͕̻͍̥̺͍̥̱͎̺͎͐̿̎̀̐̌͜i̷̡̨͖̞̰̼̤̬̺͎̳̦͚̟͙̖͎͍̐͊̊͜ͅͅͅs̸̨̢̢̰̣̝͕̝̺̈̍͛̄̑͌͊̔̿̈́̿̈́͑̇̎͋̽͘̚̕͘͜͝͝ ̷̛̘̺͇͋̉ͅi̴̢͍͕͎͒͒s̷̡̩̗̳̣̝̠̱̘̻̪̙̣̜̼̝̗̖͙̭̺̊̾̏͛͌̑͑͗͂̿̈̇̍͌̊̾͊̉͘̕ ̷̢̛͚̫̼̘̺̞̮̜̺̠̼̣̠̳̰̪͉̘̺̯̪͕̙͉̠̃͋̀̃̀̀͒̿̍̔̄̄͜͠a̵̡̨̛̘͙̻͓̤͈̰͙̗̻̲͓̬͓̠̱̻̼͓̝͍͕̺͐͆̑̓̄̐̅̉̀̾̈́̚͘ͅl̶͈̺͖͑̓̕͝l̵͕̘̦̻̲͐̅͌͛̿́̏̐͆́̂̆̾̈́̎͐͑͊̋̊̉͠͠ ̸̨̡̩̦̦̪̀͌̎͌͋̎̈́̃̉͐̋̆͊̓͑̚͘͝͠ỳ̵̛̻͓̤̬̼͇̫̰̩̜̝͊̍̐̆͌̎̾͊̾́̍̽̿̾̇̇͘o̷̡̼̻̼̩̞͇̼͇͓̟̤̤͖̙̤͈͕̩̱̜̎̄̈́̿͋͒̈́͒̎̇͘̕͜͜ų̷̤̺̯̘͚͙̤̯͓̹̠̪̘̼̘̳̟̲͐͌̾͊͂̐̍̋͒̈́̈̽̈́̽̉͗̽̂̍̍̃͗̆̕͘̚ͅͅr̷̢̥͎͖͓̤̮̹̻͚͇͎̮͖̪̲̃͊͒̋͋̆͋͒̿͋̇̃̄́̈̓̽͒͐̊̍̒̂̋̉͗͘̕͘͠͝͠ ̴̛͕̬̝͇̪̟̗̃̔͗͂̉͊̑̔͒͌̋̋͒͑͂̈́́͒̂̏̾̓̕͝͠͠f̸̨̜̺̳̣͈̺̯̱̻̰͎̖͚̖͚̣͓͖̤͙͑̑̔͛̏̋̋̚͜ͅͅą̴̨̯̭̤̮͓͇͎̬͍̟͈̦͔͙̒͗̊̿̂̾͆̒͂̇̃̒͐̏̅̃̚͘̕͜͝ư̸̝̂̽͗́̍̒̽͂̿̓͆̂̑͋̃̈́̂́͑̈́̂̃̃̾͆̍̔̚̕͝͠ḽ̵͐̇͐͋̇́̈́̾̅̉̅̉͘ͅt̵̢̡̢̡̻͍̱̱̩͇̰̖̭͉̠͕͈̣̜͎͎͉̥̝̖̙̂͑́͝ͅ.̸̨̡̢̧̲̖̼̝͇̪̥̼̳̙͆̈́͆͂̓̑̂̐̏͑̎̄̐͐̕͜͠

  
  
  
  
  


The voice from his nightmares pierced his hearing, making him unable to detect the faint sound of a _thump_ on the ground in front of him. Rex convulsed onto the ground, yelling in pain as it felt like somebody bashed his noggin in with a hammer. He grappled his head, squeezing tightly in a vain attempt to stop the pain. 

Little did he also know Homura was writhing too, however she overcame the pain with sheer willpower as she kneeled at his side. “Rex, Rex!”, she gently squeezed his shoulders.

Her Core Crystal atop her chest glowed brilliantly as she closed her eyes. The same thing pierced through Rex’s bandage, the light projecting out into the grass underneath him. 

Whatever he felt instantly died down, replaced with a gentle warmth and serenity. His hands released the grip on his head as he turned towards her. “Rex...it’s okay.”, she reassured, her soothing voice reaching out to him, her eyes now slowly opening and the glow dimming until it was gone. 

He swallowed his spit as he regained his composure. “Thanks.”, he muttered to her.

_How in the world did she do that?_

No time to figure it out however, as Homura was redirecting him.

“Look. Something fell when he died.”, she held out a finger, pointing to the spot where the sound originated from. 

He wondered if it was one of his valuables, so of course he decided to investigate. He spotted something big, not much farther from him. It was within the distance of twice his arm span. 

He crawled over to spot a rather strange crystal. It wasn’t anything like he’s seen before. It was rather...egg shaped. Or well, almost egg shaped. Clearly the shape was not very smooth, almost like a table leg before being sanded down. 

The crystal was a deep navy blue, yet for a crystal it wasn’t very reflective, or transparent. Whatever was inside was shrouded by the deep colored tint. Whatever was inside looked like some kind of small pet. The kind you keep in a cage you put on a table. 

He decided to touch it out of curiosity and immediately flinched backwards as it bursted out waves of Ether in every direction and started radiating bright light. “Whoa!”, the egg faded away, revealing its surprise.

Inside was a tiny, furry white creature, with strange green brows, pink wings and extensions from his head. There was also a tiny little horn, and wings with pink scales protruding along the spine, a single cerulean core crystal glistening on his chest above animalistic hind legs and a pot belly. 

It then opened its eyes, letting out a yawn as it got up from its fetal position. The tail moved from side to side as it sat on its bottom. Rex recognized those golden hues. 

“G...Gramps?!”, Rex was confused. 

It then put its tiny hands on its tiny hips and spoke. “Told you not to cry.”

Silence.

**_“What the hell?!”_ **

* * *

“Ah, Chairman Bana! What a pleasant surprise!”, an Ardanian aristocrat bowed his head. “Rebranding those broken Core Crystals to those morons in Mor Ardain for huge gains, absolutely splendid!”

“Not care for flattery!”, Bana grumbled. “And blabbering about Core Crystals on unsecured line?! Is Dughall more moron than Mor Ardain?”, now he was hissing. “What if Indol tap line?!”

“Ah, I deeply apologize!”

“Meh, whatever. I have something to tell.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Listen to this…”

* * *

“You ass! I have half a mind to toss you into the Cloud Sea!”, he blasted the tiny creature that was apparently supposed to be Azurda, the very same Titan he literally watched _die_ mere minutes ago. 

“Watch your language!”, Azurda touted. “Besides, I _told_ you not to cry! And that we would meet again!”

“But so soon?! God, Gramps! You could’ve at least let the grief _settle down_!”

“All this blame on me! May I ask _who_ it was that touched the crystal?”

Rex pouted, like a child. “Me.”, he grunted. “But Gramps...just what the hell is this?!”

The Titan shrugged in response. “It seems I have reverted to a larval state in order to preserve myself.”

Great. So not even Azurda had any idea why this was happening. Only God has the answer, it seems. Rex pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a loud breath. “Sp is this a...regular...Titan...thing?”, he asked rather awkwardly, making a gesture with his right hand.

Azurda shook his head. “Well no, this I think is something only I can do.”

_Did he just brag about it? Good grief!_ , he could feel his irises roll. But any malicious feelings, no matter how intense, including any initial anger about the event, washed away, and instead of annoyance came a small smile. “Well, no matter what, at least you’re alive, Gramps. I don’t know what’d I do without you.”

The man swore he saw the white creature that was now Azurda turn red. However, Rex scratched his head, still feeling troubled about one thing in particular.

“So uh...how much longer till you’re out of this...weird...baby stage?”

“I estimate it won’t be longer than 300 years.”

“3-300 years?!”, Rex couldn’t believe it. “I...I’ll be ol— _dead_ by then!”

Azurda squinted as he noticed that self interruption. Homura was absolutely clueless as to what that was about. Or so it seemed to him. _Nice one, my boy._ , he remarked internally, keeping a gaze on the Blade.

“B-but...my house...am I gonna be homeless?!”

“Don’t consider it such a bad thing. This might be an opportunity to try something new.”

“Rent. I have to pay rent, huh?”, Rex whistled. 

“Cheapskate!”

“Look, it’s a massive expense, Gramps! Especially depending on where I stay.”

“Ah, suck it up, Rex. You’re an adult now, you have to live with these things. Living on my back was a special privilege not many are privy to!”

“He is right, you know.”, Homura chimed in.

“Yea...but it doesn’t make it suck any less.”, Rex blubbered his lips and let out a sigh. He then felt a reminder ping like a lightbulb in his head. 

“Shit! I almost forgot, we gotta find Nia and Dromarch!”, Rex cursed under his breath. 

Gramps little wings began fluttering, lifting his body off the ground until he was eye level with Rex. “Nia? Dromarch? You mean that driver and her beast Blade from before?”

“Yea. Before you came along, they saved our lives.”, he nodded.

“I do hope they’re all right…”, the red-haired girl breathed out in concern. 

“Gramps, do you remember anything?”

“I remember crashing into tons of trees. Maybe they fell off then.”

Rex looked around, crossed his arms and huffed out some air. Tons of trees. All around him. “Well, that’s not a lot to go on. Maybe if we–”

“...follow the trail of broken trees?”, Homura finished his sentence.

He snapped his fingers and smirked. “Bingo. Read my mind. Let’s go.”

“Wait, Rex.”, Gramps changed his flight path to be right in front of Rex, as if blocking his path. “What’s with the glow?”, he pointed at his bandage. 

“Oh, that. It’s...it’s uh…”, the man attempted to rack his brain attempting to explain it, trying to find the right words, especially in front of Homura. 

“Lemme look at it.”, Gramps jerked towards him, grabbing what was now a dirtied, bloodied bandage that was already starting to peel off. He ripped it off easily, making Rex’s breath hitch from the sudden action. “Gramps, you…!”

Homura bent herself forward to take a look, knowing that her own core crystal was missing a section, she also wanted to know how it looked on him. Her brows raised in surprise. “Oh that scar...how terrible!”, she stated, absent-mindedly tracing her finger along the edge of a very visible scar running from the new Core Crystal up to his clavicles. “Is that from that accident you mentioned?”

Clearly, Rex was a bit uncomfortable with all this sudden attention and contact. “Uh...yea..”

Trailing down from the scar she noticed the Core Crystal and blinked a few times. “Strange...I don’t remember that pi–”, she yelped as Rex’s whip around nearly knocked her over.

Rex then finally worked up the resolve to resist and covered the crystal with his hands, preventing Homura from getting any further inspection on it. “There, you saw it, Gramps. Happy now?”

“As much as I’ll ever be.”, Gramps quipped, flying around to the back of his utility belt and grabbing more gauze and medical tape. Or well, grabbing as best he could with his tiny, stubby little hands. Since they were both wrapped around a circular hole, he hung them up on his straightened arms as he flew around the front. “Just what happened before I arrived, Rex?”

“Remind me to tell you later. It’s a long story. Now help me replace it, please.”

Homura’s curiosity was ultimately not satisfied, especially after that abrupt end. She wanted to know much more about the mystery that was his half of her Core Crystal. “Why are you wrapping it?”, she asked in an attempt to half satiate it. 

“Old habit, I guess. I got a nasty wound once while salvaging when I was younger. I gained a scar, but it never truly healed.”, he answered surprisingly easily, craning his neck upwards so Gramps could hold the gauze bandage in place to make the taping easier. “Doc said it was dangerous to leave it out, so I bandage it daily to keep it from getting infected. Ether healing didn’t do much for it, unfortunately. Or so Gramps tells me. I was out during the whole thing, apparently.”

She blinked, humming. Rex averted his gaze. She probably didn’t believe him. And why wouldn’t she?

She’s never heard of a wound that even Ether from a healing Blade _couldn’t_ fix. Whatever it was, it must’ve been beyond just “nasty” as Rex described it. She stared intensely in Azurda’s direction as she was deep in thought about that split second look at the Core Crystal. 

_He knows something. I just know it!_ , she thought. _Why else would he be unsurprised?_

“Homura? You okay?”, Rex looked at her through his peripheral vision, tapping the bandage with his fingers to check if it was secured. Gramps at the same time was placing the medical items back in its correct pouch. 

“Eh?! Oh, yes! I’m fine!”. She was definitely scrambling. 

Rex kept his eyes on her for a bit, a bit suspicious of her. “Hm. Okay. Hop in, Gramps, we gotta go.”, he tapped his helmet and waved off the feeling. 

Azurda put a wide smile on his face as he plopped down into Rex’s diving helmet. “Oho! Now this is a nice change!”

Rex smiled as well as he reached over his back to pat Gramps’ head. “Dream come true, eh Gramps?”

The group then walked deeper into the misty woods, spotting many fallen trees ahead, and doing just what they set out to do: follow their trail. 

~~~

“Damn Brogs!”, Nia hissed. “How are they this tough?!”, she panted, keeping her ring chakrams close to her chest as the creature began to slowly creep towards them. 

“My lady, please leave this to me!”, Dromarch bared his fangs and growled at the large creature. 

“You’re not fighting this thing alone!”, she protested.

A sudden attack of a flaming burst shot across her vision and struck the Brog, stunning it. “Found you, Nia!”

She was shocked. The last she remembered, she was protecting them from Metsu’s ship attempting to blow them into last week. She thought for sure she drifted into the cloud sea by herself. “Rex! What’re you doing here?”

“My lady, now’s our chance to attack!”, the tiger refocused her. 

“Right, got it!”

“Wait a second, Rex!”, Gramps’ grip tightened on his helmet. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

Rex began by sprinting up and flipping. “Rolling Smash!”, he called out, slamming the sword on the ground and slashing through the creature, then getting up and dragging its blade of Ether through its front. 

As the Brog was about to throw out its tongue to grab him, Nia chucked her chakram at the creature, letting it slice it off and return to her magically like a boomerang. “Dromarch!”

No need for a command, he pounced on the stunned creature, biting into its face and squishing one of its eyes in his powerful jaws. It let off a high-pitched, high frequency whine, which Dromarch reacted to, letting go and whimpering. “I’m sorry, my lady, the sound!”

“It’s okay, it hurt my ears too.”, she quickly reassured him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ear drum. 

Rex could only smirk though, he noticed the creature’s formation had been broken. “Anchor Shot!”, he called out, utilizing his grappling hook and shooting it, the tip being stabbed into its stomach. With a mighty pull, he toppled the frog, then finished the move with a slash at its legs, cutting them off. 

“Dromarch, gimme a boost if you can!”, Rex called out as he dashed, Homura focusing on him and holding out her hand to extend the Ether chain link. 

The tiger quickly got in front, allowing Rex to jump off of his back. Rex was pointing the blade down as he pierced right where he assumed the creature’s heart was. And ultimately, he was right as its writhing stopped and he felt its lungs deflate and never puff back up, signalling he had finished the creature. 

He then pulled the sword and hopped off, circling back around the large frog. Nia flattened her lips and blinked twice. “Man, you’re like a beast.”, she mindlessly commented. 

“Uh...know thy enemy as thyself?”, he sheepishly quoted.

She deadpanned. “Cute.” Taking in a deep breath, she put away her weapons, stepping away from the frog and getting a bit closer to the tiny, shallow pond nearby. Rex and Homura followed suit. 

“So,”, she asked, “why are you here? Wait, no, that’s a stupid question.”, she pinched the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb. 

“It’s fine. Regardless, it’s good to see you alive and well.”, he smiled at her. “I was worried, y’know. We all were.”

She cracked an adorable smile, loving the feeling she was getting from his words. “Thanks. You too.” 

Then she remembered. “Oh, right. What happened to the big guy that saved us? The Titan?”

Finally feeling his dizziness calm down and having the strength to speak, Azurda peeped out from behind Rex’s neck, still in his helmet. “Are you talking about me?”, he weakly waved at her.

“Eh?! No way!”, she was just as shocked as they were when they first saw it. “How?!”

“Long story.”, Rex replied. Then his eyes got wide. “Oh crap, I’m sorry, Gramps! I forgot you were in there!”

“Next time,”, Azurda chided him,”tell me when you’re going to do that! I may be young again, but I’m not _that_ young enough to enjoy thrill rides!”

Rex could only swallow. “I said I was sorry! Heat of the moment, y’know?”

Azurda grumbled as Rex turned back to face Nia. “Right, how about we find somewhere to rest first? I’ll tell you all about it then.”

“That seems fine. My lady?”, Dromarch faced her. 

“Sure. Lead the way.”

* * *

The group of five sat around a campfire, listening intently to Rex. Well, the ones not educated on the up and up at least. He also got to explain what happened on that ship to Gramps, with assistant testimony from Nia of course. 

“Goodness, Rex.”, Gramps sighed. “Why didn’t you follow your gut?”

He pursed his lips. “You should know my gut told me to go anyways.”

“So you were planning to go regardless, huh? Even against your mind’s better judgement?”

He nodded. 

“Then what was all that deliberation at the dock for?”

“I don’t know…”, Rex sighed. “I guess I was trying to rationalize it.”

“I still can’t believe you two are going to Eden.”, Nia confessed, interrupting the topic. 

“You’re _still_ gonna ramble about how it’s just a children's story?”, Rex jeered at her, not willing to deal with the insults at a time like this. 

“No! I believe you. You have no reason to lie.”, Nia reassured. “I just can’t believe it’s real, and that you saw it. Or well, a shadow of it, I guess.”

Rex couldn’t give her grief on that one. He remembers the first time his one of his major world beliefs got shattered too. But he still sensed doubt within her, so he took her words with a grain of salt.

“But, hey. Listen.”, she put all same-colored eyes on the young man. “I never said it but...thank you. For saving us.”, her gaze trailed off into the fire. “Dromarch told me what happened. How you carried us here and everything.”

“Yes. We are eternally grateful to you both, Mr. Titan, and Mr. Rex.”, Dromarch thanked the two in his ultra polite way. 

“No need to thank me. After all, you were the ones who saved Rex. Call it even.”, Azurda crossed his tiny little arms and puffed out his furry chest as proudly as he could. 

“I didn’t even know Titans could regenerate like that.”, Nia spoke. 

Azurda only had his ego stroked even more. “Not just any old Titan can!”

“Hey, we get it, okay Gramps?”, Rex’s eyes and brows flatlined. 

“What, am I not allowed to have my moment of glory?”

“You told me humility was a virtue, and seeking glory was for chumps looking for needless validation! Can’t you practice what you preach, Gramps?!”, he argued. 

Homura could only pretend to look away and let out a silent sigh, but it became a smile. _They really are like family, huh?_

“You realize that none of this would’ve happened if you just listened to me. But you were dead set on doing it anyways!”, Azurda pointed out. “Did you forget your promise?!”

“Gramps, you know I never do. I promised to listen to you more on Argentum docks.”, Rex was the first to calm down this time. But it was evident from the tone of his voice he was a little hurt. “I just thought you would support me and my decisions, but you still treat me like a kid!”

Wow. This was starting to get awkward for those not involved. Homura was trying her best to avert her eyes and ears intruding on the family conversation, but failing horribly. Nia and Dromarch were stuck on a face that told all about the atmosphere as their eyes darted back and forth between whoever was speaking. 

“I’m sorry that I’m such a disappointment. I truly am.”, he huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

“Rex…”, now Azurda was upset. “...you know I just want what’s best for you.”

“I know...but it’s just…”

“It’s just…?”

“It’s just like I said...I had this feeling. Like I was destined to be there, and that something would be wrong if I didn’t. And look.”, he held out an open palm towards Homura, who tilted her head in intrigue. “If I hadn’t been there, they would've got their hands on Homura.”

Now she was touched. “Rex…”, she blushed. 

“They would’ve done terrible things. I can never let them take her, not after everything I’ve found out about them during that job.”

Azurda hummed. “I see. Rex, I’m sorry. I’ll make a promise with you for once.”

Rex smiled and held out his pinky, Azurda’s stubby little pinky touching his. Nia tried to hold back a snicker as she saw it. _Truly a manchild!_ , she held in. 

“I promise I’ll respect you more as an adult. Okay?”

“Deal.”

Homura giggled at the sight, her eyes remaining on Rex. _Such a strange man… but I think I’ll like him._

* * *

While everyone else was out cold, deep in slumber, Homura remained awake, staring off at the pond and one of the many natural walls of the Titan. She was deep in a train of thought about the recent events, in particular those strange headaches.

She would never tell Rex, but that awfully scary voice was something _she heard as well._ It wasn’t just the pain that was symbiotic between the two, she found out pretty quickly. This ultimately confused her, but she surmised it as a normal thing since she did share her life with him– _literally_.

She would also never tell Rex about her reaction to Azurda’s “death” either. It was so much more than just a typical reaction to death, which thankfully he never picked up on. Nor would she ever disclose the fact that on top of hearing that voice, and feeling his pain, both physically and psychologically, she _saw what he was dreaming about_.

There were so many things just within the first days of knowing him that she really wouldn’t, or couldn’t, tell Rex. Most of all, she wouldn’t know either the right time to tell him, but at least she knew one thing for sure. Right now is definitely _not_ the right time.

And yet despite those thoughts, grasping all this influx of “bad juju” about him, she was _smiling_. Beyond that deep recess of her mind that kept reminding her of the terrible things being played out inside Rex’s very soul, she smiled because she just couldn’t wait to get to know him more as her Driver. No matter the deep black pit she felt she would soon face.

In fact, if anything, she wanted to _face it with him_. She couldn’t place a finger on it, but something within her heart told her from the moment the two shared room in her chamber that she needed to be with him at every step. 

Moreover, to her he seemed so nice, so kind. This, of all abstract vibes that emanated from him, stuck out to her the most, overpowering everything else. Regardless of what thoughts ran through his mind, or what nightmares haunted his psyche, his eyes told everything she felt she needed to know. And she got her good look at them many times before!

And so began the typical Blade oath within her. The oath of loyalty to her new Driver.

However, soon, her deep thinking was interrupted by the Titan turned plush toy material. “You’re still up?”

“Sorry, but I can’t seem to sleep.”, her head lowered as her gaze directed to the reflective pool of water. She looked up and then to Azurda. “It’s good to see you again, Azurda.”

“Likewise.”, the ex-Titan replied. “You sure changed since we last met, Homura.”

“A lot’s happened since then.”, was all she said back. 

A hum of approval. “I wanted to thank you for saving my dear Rex. But I also need to know.”

She was now face-to-face with him.”What you told him. Do you mean it?”

She nodded. “Yes. It’s my real desire.”

“I see it. That’s all then. I have no reason to doubt you.”

“But...I have one more goal now.”

“Jin and Metsu?”

Her expression turned serious. “I can’t allow them to continue.”

“The fate of a Holy Grail never changes, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Will Rex be mixed up in this?”

She said nothing, only proclaiming a face of true regret. 

“I don’t blame you. Knowing Rex, even if you tried your hardest to push him away, he’d get involved anyways.”

She smiled. Her intuition was right, it seemed.

“Half of your core missing, huh? You’ve taken on quite the burden.”

“Azurda…”

He held up a stubby hand. “Promise me you’ll take care of Rex. Help him as best you can.”, out came a minute pinky. “There are some things even I can’t do for him.”

She put on a bright smile, wrapping her pinky around his. “I will.”

Releasing, Azurda flew back to the campfire. “Thank you. Good night.”

“Good night.”, she returned, watching him flutter over to begin cuddling himself next to a sound asleep Rex.

She turned upwards towards the stars, taking in their soft light that dotted the night sky.

_I lucked out. Didn’t I...Adam…?_


	6. A Journey's Beginning; Second Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and the gang travel through Gormott and reach the town of Torigoth. Of course, not everything goes as smoothly as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's number 6! I hope everyone has been enjoying it thus far. Glad to see everyone finds it interesting! Trust me, it'll be great when you find out more about everything in this AU later on. 
> 
> Keep those comments rolling!

The darkness leaves with light.

Children gather around you in awe.

You bear witness to a town you barely recognize.

You meet a girl.

She’s not much older than you.

She smiles so kindly.

Her hair is long and flowing.

A dusty brown color.

You feel your heart flutter.

Is she a goddess?

Time freezes.

Color leaves.

The voice again.

Yet you can understand his words better now.

  
  


F̵̱̭̫̀̏̀̃ä̶̡̗͙͇͓͆̈́̕͝m̴̯̹̠̺̈́i̶̢̜͌͊̎͌͒l̴͚̭͊̈́̑ḯ̴͇̉͊̈a̶̖͓͋͌͝r̵̜̯̭̗̓,̷̯̎̌̕ ̴͚̺̤̈̓i̵̻̝̘͗̓͝ș̵̡̡̩̝̃̎n̷̻͕̘̉͆̌͠'̴̥͌͘t̶̢̠̱̏̍̆͑͘ ̴̢̻̠̾̀į̷̹̬́͝ţ̴̜̔͌͌͛?̴͔̋͒̍̌ͅ ̷̨̙̖̗̔̑

̶̦͇̒̍̊͊

̶̰̠̘̳̼̇͛̿͠I̶̝̘͕̺͗̓ͅ ̴̞͆́̎ͅW̴̼͎̖̪͠Ĭ̴̳͐L̸̡̠͍̍̓L̴̢̳̞͚̔̈́͝ ̴̢̨̤͉͂́͊ŗ̵̠̫̋͜ě̴̡̻̹̯͉̋̈̕͘m̷̰̬̳̋̈́̊̎̅i̶̜̔̍͠͝ṇ̸͐̋͌d̸̮̹̰̰͋̊̕͠͝ ̷̪͖̬̩̆̿̿̃y̴͉͉̼͛ö̴̦̺͕͉̱u̴͔͙͖̞̝͐̊̒̌͒.̴̟̘̹̍̏̌͝

̷͚̄

̷̭̮̅͋Y̴̘̤͆͗̕̕͝o̵͎û̶̝̙͍̟̭'̴͎̋͛͝l̸̲͓̰̲̣͗̀l̷̯̣ ̷̦̺͎͒͗̈̌ṋ̵̨͕̣͛̌̂́̚ȇ̷̠̓̌̾͝v̶̹̹̲̐e̷̡̿̄r̵̦͖̹̲̃͑̀̓͠ ̷̱̲̣̂̒̚ę̷͍͍̓̄̕̕̕s̴̭͖̒̅̚͘c̵͙͍͇͑̽̏͘ͅa̶͇͖̠̅͆͘p̸̬̱̯̉ė̴̜̭̤ ̷͇̽̆̐͌̽m̸̛̮͇̬̀e̴̹͎̤͉̫̓.̶̨̙̺͑͗̊

  
  


* * *

Rex flinched up, looking to see everyone else has awoken but him. Nia was cleaning up their campfire area of any remaining ash and soot by sorting it into a single area, while Homura burned it away. It seemed like they were finishing their task.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a long yawn.  _ How odd...not a single headache... _

The same instinct that told him to go to the job with Metsu despite the bad juju also told him not to hold his breath for long. There was always a calm before the storm. 

Homura spotted him awakening and gave a welcoming, gentle as always smile. “Good morning.”, she greeted. “Sleep well?”

He stretched out his arms and let out a satisfied groan. “Yea, surprisingly.”, he smacked his lips as he rubbed his eyes once again. Looking down as he waited for the grogginess to end, he spotted something which instantly did just that.

“Ah, hell!”, he complained, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and pants, pulling them up to get a better look. It felt brittle as he did, almost like he could easily tear up the shirt.

“What’s wrong?”, Nia asked, trying to get a read on what he was whining about. 

“Look at my clothes! There’s blood  _ all over them _ .”

He was right. There was lots of blood on his clothes. Not just all over his shirt, it seemed to seep down into his pants rather embarrassingly. “I can’t believe I forgot about it!”

“To be fair, Mr. Rex,”, Dromarch added, “there were more pressing concerns to deal with.”

“Yea. To think I never saved up for a spare…”, he sighed. “Well, I guess now’s as good of a time as any to find a town. I think we all deserve a nice bath.”

“And a wash of clothes.”, Azurda cheekily added. “Yet another thing I told you about.”, he continued to tease him.

“That you did.”, he admitted, pointing to Gramps who was currently flying about. “Maybe we’ll find some spares too in town. There  _ is  _ a town here, right?”

Nia cleared her throat as an invitation for input. Everyone focused their attention on her. “Course there is. This is Gormott. A province of the Ardanian Empire. You’ve seen the Titan before, right?”

Rex’s face twisted to disgust in a split second at the words “Ardanian Empire” before resetting back to neutral. He pretended nobody caught it, but Nia obviously did. She didn’t care however, considering she felt the same way. 

“Yea. Only from a distance, though.”, he replied. 

“Well, we’re somewhere around its belly.”, Nia chimed in.

“I see.”, he took a quick look around. “Thank God you’re a Gormotti. You were born here, weren’t you?”

“Well then, you’re not as ignorant as you look!”

Rex blinked and raised a brow.

“N-not that I mean it in a rude way or anything! It’s just that you...uh…”, Nia scratched her face with her finger while she tried to backpedal her statement. “I-it’s meant to be a compliment!”

He made a coy grin. He was messing with her again. 

“You…”, she stifled. Clearly, he was enjoying this self embarrassment. 

“I must apologize for my lady. As she said, she did not mean it in a rude way.”

He shook his head while smiling. “Nah, it’s fine. I get what she means. So, Nia, you know a place?”

“Yea, but first we gotta get out of this forest first. If we keep going up from there, we’ll hit the plains. Town’s that way.”, she pointed a thumb backwards towards a steep incline at the back of the area.

“Okay. Well, no time like the present. Let’s go!”, Rex clapped his hands together. 

* * *

Finally exiting the forest, the group came across a view at an outlook. All of them, minus a cockily grinning Nia, gaped at the sight. Trees with gigantic roots, green as far as the eye can see, contrasting against grey mountains. Wildlife of a large variety went about their business. 

In the distance, the Titan’s head could be seen, as well as the browns and what seemed like a large windmill, which Rex assumed must be the town Nia was mentioning. All of it was truly a sight to behold, even if Rex appreciated the arts, he felt none, not even his favorite landscape painter in the world, could even begin to do this scene justice. 

“Wow…”, Homura breathed, evidently sharing Rex’s appreciation. “What a wonderful view!”

“Indeed.”, Azurda agreed.

“Yea...I can’t even describe how amazing it is.”, Rex spoke in a quiet tone, as if it would disrupt the very balance of nature far from him.

Nia pointed toward the mass of browns Rex spotted earlier. “Over there’s the biggest city in Gormott, Torigoth. I’ll take you as far as the city. After that, you’re on your own.”

“Huh?”, Rex rotated to look at her. “Why?”

“Really? Of all things you don’t know about, it’s this? You should know why.”, Nia nagged at him yet again. 

“Is this because of  _ them _ ?”, he squinted and leaned forward towards her, crossing his arms.

“I haven’t known them for a while, but they’re still my comrades, y’know.”

“Are you  _ insane? Comrades?! _ ”, Rex was absolutely appalled. “You’re going back to them, even after they tried to kill you for defending me?!”

“Even with that…”, her shoulders drooped. “They’re still the closest thing I have to a family.”

Now he felt bad for yelling at her. He, of all people in the group, should know what it feels like to long for family. He let out a sigh. “Nia…”, he slowly reached out.

“Right, let’s go!”, she interrupted, changing the topic as whizzed around on one foot and started heading off. They were left with no choice but to follow.

* * *

Finally, they had arrived, their feet stepping on a wooden walkway and up into stone roads. Honestly, things were smooth until some of the wildlife got hostile. If there’s one thing Rex has come to learn, it’s avoid Volffs like the plague. They just kept coming! More and more of them from the pack as each one howled, it felt like the battle would never end.

Against all that fatigue, there was one good thing. He got some more experience fighting with Homura and her weapon, and that was good enough for him. Plus, he got valuable experience fighting with others as a team.

“So this is Torigoth?”, the golden eyed man skimmed over the town, taking in the sights of the place. “Nice place.”, he commented.

“It hasn’t changed a bit.”, Nia muttered. 

“Nia?”, Homura turned to her, as well as a silent Rex.

“It’s nothing.”, she assured them. “OK then. I’ll show you an inn, and then I’m out of here.”, she began walking into the town, leading the way once more. Though it seems her stride was broken when she came across a message board with wanted posters.

“WANTED: Torna Terrorists. The following are guilty of multiple crimes against not only the state of Mor Ardain, but also against Indol. They have attacked many civilians.”, each of the posters read, with descriptions of each person’s supposed role and an artist's rendition of them.

There was Jin, Metsu and…

“What the hell is this?! Is this supposed to be  _ me?! _ ”, she squawked, seeing her picture being a horrific mish mash of Dromarch’s face on her body. She wasn’t too pleased either as her role was tantamount to a water boy. 

Dromarch gave it his all not to laugh. “It certainly resembles you.”

A stare with killing intent. “What was that?!”

The tiger felt a lump in his throat. “Ah, er, I think they may have confused my lady and I’s faces. How very awful.”

“Grrr! Kyaaaa!”, she let out with gusto, hissing as she was tearing the poster to shreds with her bared claws, tossing the pieces up in the air after she finished obliterating it. 

Rex immediately backed away.  _ Note to self: never get on her bad side! _ , he decided that the best idea was to check out what the crowd nearby was gathered for. That is, until he spotted a trio of Ardanian soldiers. Now he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to stick around.

“Come, come! Isn’t there someone brave enough?”, the soldier in the middle spoke with a grandeur tone and inflection. “Build a stronger empire for tomorrow and protect your loved ones!” 

_ Oh great, they’re recruiting. _ , he closed his eyes as he felt them roll. He was thankful such an act was not allowed in more neutral zones like Argentum, but considering Torigoth was Ardanian property, this was to be expected. 

“Of course, you get more than a salary! Pension and benefits are included! Distinguish yourself and you could even join the nobility!”

And there was the incentive. Always the same with these military types, it was. 

“For the glory of the Ardanian Empire, and his Majesty, Emperor Nephell! Now who wants to become the hero of tomorrow?”

While Rex was drowning out that bellowing soldier as best he could, he spotted a glowing blue crystal resting on the crate just in front of the grandstander. “That’s…”

“Driver scouting.”, Nia interrupted. “Recently, they’ve been recruiting Drivers from all over.”

“The pool of potentials is ever shrinking.”, Dromarch added. “They must have run out of candidates in the military.”

“Of course. Why else would they be here?”, Rex pushed the idea he knew what was going on without resorting to telling them directly.  _ I wonder who’s gonna mess up their bodies… _ , Rex wondered.  _ God, let them be alive after it. _ , he closed his eyes as if in prayer, opening his eyes to witness a young Gormotti flanked on all sides by children.

“Don’t do it, big bro!”, a young, darker boy hugged the older’s waist. 

“Who’s gonna take care of us if you go?!”, he pushed through without hurting his younger sibling. 

The young girl then took his hand. She looked like she was about to cry. “B-bro…”

Rex felt his heartstrings being pulled as he witnessed the scene from afar, concern splaying his face.  _ Listen to your family, please. _ , he projected inwardly, as if he was telepathic. He felt like praying again just from the scene alone. 

“I...I know it’s dangerous. But...if I can become a Driver…”

“Move it, pipsqueak!”, a larger adult Gormotti pushed through, knocking over the kids and young adult that was about his age. 

Now Rex’s face was twisted with disgust. What kind of self-respecting adult does that?! Evidently the crowd agreed as he glanced over a myriad of faces mixed with anger, shock, and like Rex, complete revulsion. A dark place in the back of Rex’s mind hoped he would get what was coming to him.

“Alright, c’mon Blade! Show me whatcha got!”, he rather theatrically placed his hands on the Core Crystal in an attempt to bond with it, his body convulsing as he let out shaky grunts. Golden Ether dispersing outwards from it in the air, his body shaking more as wind pushed out from his feet.

_ He’s done for. _

“He’s done for.”

The man and the cat girl thought the same thing.

“Indeed.”, the Titan agreed.

Rex reserved his outbursts to watch with crossed arms and observant expression. Homura was intently observing too, albeit with a face that said she knew what was gonna happen and wasn’t going to like it. Rex on the other hand, felt like his guess at karma was correct.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, red blood suddenly spurting out of his body in a short burst. Rex and Homura winced at the same time. Yet Rex was thinking something else entirely different from his Blade at that moment, on top of major deja vu. The sight was grotesque, yes, anyone would react as such. However...

_ Serves you right for pushing small children around like that.  _

He collapsed to the floor and was subsequently dragged off in hurried fashion by the soldiers flanking the grandstander to the inn just around the corner. Now the crowd had nothing else to feel but a unified fear. Well, everyone minus Rex’s group. Homura was absolutely horrified, Rex shaking his head with his eyes closed, Nia averting her gaze, and Dromarch bowing his head.

“Oho! He was all bark and no bite! What a shame!”, the grandstander continued...well, grandstanding. 

“Couldn’t handle it, huh?”, Nia musingly mumbled.

“It’s sad, but that’s what happens when someone unqualified touches a Core Crystal. Truly lamentable.”, Dromarch commented.

“Yes. Though I think the better word would be “aptitude”.”, Gramps raised a point.

“Is there really nobody else here ready to test their strength for the glory of the Empire?! Oh, how about you? Come! Is there really no one next up?!”, Rex suppressed a strong urge to go up there and give them a piece of his mind. The last thing anyone needed to see was his glowing bandage.

However, soon there was no need for him to do anything as Rex spotted the conviction in the young male Gormotti’s eyes, and began to come forth. Of all the people he wanted to see burst out blood, this was the least desired. 

“Brother! No!”, the children bawled.

“It’s okay! Your big bro’s gonna be a Driver, and we won’t suffer anymore!”

“Don’t do it!”, the kids cried in unison. The women of the crowd, including Homura, couldn’t bear to see it, so they covered their mouths and turned away with tears welling in shut eyes. Rex felt a strong wave of emotion that was not his. Turning over to her and seeing her obvious distress, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

He returned to the scene of the Gormotti. 

He went to touch it. Rex knew that specific pulse of light.

“No freaking way…”, Rex uttered under his breath, suddenly becoming happy. He was glad those kids weren’t going to have a chance of losing their older brother. 

The Gormotti let out a cry as he was enveloped in a golden light, it flying up into the air, spawning a spear in his hands. A light bursted out from the spear and landed right behind him, and a generic male Blade appeared.

“I...I did it!”, he yelled out. 

“You did it!”

“I don’t believe it!”

“Big bro!”

The kids wiped their tears as they pulled him into a group hug. Homura felt such joy as she rushed in closer to be with the Gormotti crowd and get a good look at this happy ending. Rex nearly forgot he had his hand on his shoulder as he felt his hand slip off suddenly. 

“Another Blade is born.”, Azurda hummed contently. 

“I’m just glad he’s alright.”, Rex spoke his thoughts. “I can’t imagine what it would be like for those kids if it happened any other way.”

Nia smiled and turned to him. “Aren’t you a sweetheart?”, she cooed teasingly. “Well, what do you think?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve seen a Blade bonding before you know.”, Rex let her know as a matter of fact. “Both failures, and successes.”

“Boy, you really get around for a salvager.”, she remarked, amazed that he wasn’t surprised in the least bit. Well, there goes her hopes at being “Nia-sensei” and showing a noob a thing or two. 

“It shouldn’t be a surprise. I  _ did  _ boast about it to Metsu.”, he continued to add on. 

“Yea, but clearly you didn’t know everything either. I bet you still got a lot to learn about Homura. She’s the Holy Grail, remember?”, she leaned over and pointed a finger close to his face with a sly look. She got back up. “But y’know...that sharing life force thing...it’s not exactly normal.”

“Of course it isn’t. That’s why I want to know just what “Holy Grail” means.”

“All I know is it’s some kinda legendary Blade.”, she shrugged. “Ask her yourself if it bothers you that much.”

“Maybe I will. But not now! I wanna get in that bath already.”

Little did either of them know that Homura stole a glance at Rex, and deepened her smile, before returning to the scene she was admiring. It felt like something she would read in a book. Which reminded her, she  _ really  _ wanted to read when things were more settled down. 

“Now come on. Let’s not stick around for the boring stuff like that enrollment ceremony.”, Nia signalled as she waved her hand towards her, spinning around and heading slowly past the group into a small collection of various stores.

Rex went up to Homura and tapped her shoulder, and the two followed her down into an alleyway just behind the inn in order to avoid the crowd. Though, everything in his body told him alleys were a bad idea. But this was Nia! She knew the place!

Nothing bad would happen, right? She could trust her, right?

“Y’know, there’s another thing I wonder.”, Rex broke the silence just as they turned the corner. “Why are Blades the way they are? Where only people with potential can give them form?”

Azurda chimed in with his wise answer. “Who knows? That’s just how it’s always been.” 

Or not. “Well that doesn’t help at all.”, he sighed, deciding to wander his mind towards past events. Him thinking about the mysteries of the Holy Grail again linked him to when he and Homura first met. 

He didn’t realize it at first, but now he remembered why something seemed off when he met her face-to-face in that fake Eden.  _ She was crying...wasn’t she? Just what happened to her? More importantly… _

An image of Metsu appeared in his mind.  _ “Those eyes...I know them. I should have known from the start…” _

_ Just what the hell does Metsu know about me? And does that knowledge extend to Homura as well? _

They were about to reach the back entrance to the inn when they heard a commanding voice. “Halt! Nobody move!”

Now they were surrounded by Ardanian troops on both sides.  _ Crap! Someone must’ve spotted us! _ , Rex cursed in his mind.  _ I knew coming down here was a bad idea! _

“Looks like imperial troops.”, Gramps told the obvious.

“Shit…”, Nia breathed, claws at the ready. 

“So, you thought you could just waltz in here with an enemy of the state! A member of Torna!”, judging from the ornate nature of his helmet and decreased armor, this was obviously the local commanding officer here. No grunt would ever walk around with that kind of getup. “And just as the description says! Gormotti driver, a white beast-form Blade! She looks exactly like the wanted poster!”

“Wanted poster?”, Rex asked the accursed question.

“Take a look!”, the high ranking Ardanian soldier whipped it out suddenly. 

_ So that’s what she was having a fit about _ ... _ Dromarch was right.  _ “Wow, it really does…”, he just had to open his big mouth, and almost started laughing.

A murderous glance. “What did you say?!”

“Uh, nothing! Look, now’s not the time to get all fussy! Who cares, anyways?!”, Rex spat out at the soldiers. “We didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Hmph I’ll be the judge of that. Now as for you…”, he crossed his arms. “You’re a Driver too, huh? Where’s your registration?”

Rex cranked his head. “Wait, you’re supposed to get  _ registered _ ?”

“Of course. All new Drivers must register with Indol! No registration means you must be an illegal Driver!”

The worst combination, an Ardanian soldier speaking the name “Indol”. He visibly sneered at the soldier. “Am not!”, he barked back at the soldier, his leaning forward exposing the glowing bandage. 

This would turn out to be Rex’s greatest mistake that day, letting that higher-ranking officer get a peek at his bandage. Funny how he forgets the one thing he was trying to hide earlier. He was about to ask for his registration number until he got a glance at that glowing bandage.

“Wait a minute...that thing on your chest. Is that a Core Crystal you’re hiding under that bandage?!”

Rex looked down, touched his bandage, and then froze stiff. He didn’t see it, but Nia did too. They both knew what he was going to say next. 

“A cannibal too! Great, two criminals for the price of one.”, he remarked. “You’re all coming with me! Let’s just see what the Consul has to say about this!”

Tension was now at an all time high. Rex wasn’t sure what to do, but he was alarmed to Nia who whispered to him. “Rex, Dromarch and I will buy you time. Get ready to run!”

“Don’t even think about it. I’m not leaving you behind.”, he touted back in equal volume.

“This is me and Dromarch’s problem!”

“Didn’t you listen?! He’s gonna cuff all of us. This is my problem, too!”

“Man, you’re really a stubborn one, aren’t you?”

“You and Gramps both say that!”

“Fine. We go on three. You take ahead, we got behind.”

“OK! Hold tight, Gramps.”

“Ready when you are.”, whispered Homura to Rex. 

“Let’s do it, then.”, she pulled out her chakrams, Rex unfurling the Holy Grail sword only by its handle, the actual sword part not opening up with its trademark flaming blade.

The commanding officer was shocked. Normally people just give in around here. “Seriously?! You’re going to resist?!”, he definitely didn’t sound confident that he and his men could take them on.

“One…”

“A-all right, men! We got them outnumbered, we can do this! Prepare to neutralize!”, he ordered.

“Two…”, the soldiers pulled out their rifles.

“Ready, aim…”

**“Three!”**

**“FIRE!”**

The cracks of gunshots let off loudly as bullets whizzed by the warriors’ heads, just barely missing their torso and appendages. Rex tucked himself low to ground as he moved in order to close in without letting them get an easy pop-off on him. 

He left the blade closed, not daring to open it up and unleash the flaming Ether sword. Sure, a sword of Ether didn’t leave visible bleeding cuts like regular swords do, but he still knew  _ something  _ would get damaged underneath the skin if he wasn’t careful. 

Plus, as much as he despised Ardanians, they were still ultimately fellow human beings with families. Killing one would leave his conscious scarred for life. Therefore, he decided to take the non-lethal approach, and instead take a chance at knocking them out. 

Nia, on the other hand, was a bit more feral. It was understandable, given her status as a terrorist around these parts, but she still had no intent to kill either. Her philosophy right now? Just wound them enough to make them stop. 

Rex immediately bonked one of the soldiers on the head as hard as he could with the blunt force from the closed Holy Grail sword, making him dizzy before delivering a forceful roundhouse kick which sent him into the wall, stunning him completely.  _ One down. _ , he counted.

He was about to charge after the commander next until the other soldier flanking him darted out in front and blocked his strike with his rifle. Each swing was appropriately blocked or dodged. This one was definitely the most competent of his bunch, however, he wouldn’t last much longer after Rex used a dirty tactic, one that most males found the most dishonorable in battle.

**Clang!**

He could feel the force of his metallic boots crush the soldier’s manhood, even with the obvious bump that meant a cup was on. Obviously, not the first time, it seemed. He let out a howl before Rex sought a home strike on the area of his shoulder, the angle of the closed sword fitting perfectly in between his tall helmet and shoulder armor. He was instantly knocked unconscious at his feet, stepping over his body to slowly close in on a backing commanding officer.

Meanwhile, Nia used every chance to scrape up her group of four soldiers, Dromarch pouncing on one, who fainted out of fear from being eaten alive by the tiger. Little did he know this was Dromarch’s intent. 

The others dashed off cowardly while the last courageous one stood behind and traded blows with Nia, clashing her chakrams with his very large combat knife. His last strike managed to make Nia skid on her feet back towards Rex’s direction.

Cooly moving his sword in between his gloved fingers, he was interrupted by a tap from Dromarch’s paw on his hip. He rotated around and felt his heart stop. This tiger managed to sneak up on him and was holding a live grenade in his mouth, dropping it at his feet before running. “Aw shi-”, was all he could muster before being blown out of the area by it, his attempt to run from the scene meaningless as he tumbled down the incline, busted through the fence, and fell into the cloud sea below. 

“They’re...too strong!”, the commander kept his rifle trained on the preying Rex. “Such strength from two measly people. You’re Drivers, alright!”

“Nah.”, Rex grinned. “You just brought the weakest links in the chain.”

The soldier who was knocked from the wall awoke and stumbled over to the commanding officer, joining him in pointing his rifle. Although, judging from his state, he really shouldn’t be doing that, as evident by the officer who smacked his rifle to the ground.

That same soldier fell to the ground, too beaten and tired to continue. He grunted. “Useless!”, he then charged at Rex, who promptly caught his rifle by hand and threw it far away. He pushed the officer onto his butt before he made a turn on his heels.

“Rex! Now!”

“Got it!”

He and Nia took off running before being stopped by a wall of intense blue flames. “The hell?! A wall of fire?!”, Rex groaned, looking upwards to see the flames too tall to try and jump over.

“So much noise.”, a new, lower-pitched but still high, female voice spoke. 

The group turned to face who spoke, seeing nothing but the glow of blue on hair, arms, and legs, before stepping out of the shadow of the overpass and into the light.

“Just when I thought I could enjoy a little peace and quiet.”


	7. Enter: Brighid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex encounters a familiar face and loses it, unfortunately suffering from the consequences. In the meantime, Homura meets a new friend and starts to plan a jailbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7. Something I'm noticing about this fic compared to the previous ones I wrote: the chapters are LONG. I'm reaching nearly 5500 words average here. Quite a feat if I say so for myself. Get this: this isn't even my longest chapter. Trust me, I think you guys will like that one when it comes out. 
> 
> In the meantime, keep those comments rolling as always. I see some are making some guesses here, and all I can say is you'll be in for a quite shock when it comes, hehe~!

“Just when I thought I could enjoy a little peace and quiet.”, a tall woman that was very obviously a Blade spoke.

Her hair was long and flowing, with lit blue tips and buns on the sides on fire. Crystallized hands and legs also burned with bright blue hues of her hair. A matching Core Crystal of the same color as her crystallized hands sat atop where the dress connected.

Her eyes looked closed, yet somehow she could still see and burned her vision right through Rex. Purple brows tucked low under a glowing tattoo on her forehead, covered by parted bangs that swept to the left from their view.

Her dress was a shade of purple that complemented her, yet was very revealing of her curvaceous body below the crest of her chest and breasts nearly as plump as Homura’s. Just below her belly button was a slightly aloof belt adorned with lots of gadgets, including a combat knife. 

Rex’s pupils shrank and tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. He could hear nothing but his heartbeat and his breathing as he saw her. She was way too familiar. He knew her. He knew he did. And the more he looked the more it was made worst. 

_ Bathump… _

_ Bathump… _

“L-Lady Brighid!”, the officer sputtered, backing away towards the wall to get out of her way.

“Brighid?!”, his breathing became quicker, harder. He was now hyperventilating as his body and mind attempted to resist the oncoming storm.

“R-Rex?!”, Nia jumped to his side, whispering, shaking his body. “What’s going on?!”

“Look, he’s getting scared! He knows he faces the “Jewel of Mor Ardain”! The strongest Blade in the Empire!”, he boasted, puffing out his chest proudly. “Ma’am, we have a Torna member and a Flesh Eater here! Please help us bring them to justice!”

“Torna?”, she then spotted Homura. “That Core Crystal...is it really true?”, she rotated to the officer. “Captain Paxel, you will not kill them. Take them in  _ alive. _ ”, she commanded.

“Roger! Men, bring the you-know-what!”

She leaned her head towards the officer, brows furrowed in bewilderment at the young man who seemed to be having a massive panic attack right before her. “Get back and let me handle this. Grab a medic and get those soldiers checked out.”, she called out to them without turning to face them.

“Yes, ma’am!”, he dashed off with his soldiers. “You heard her, call for a medic!”, he commanded.

Meanwhile, Rex was still having the biggest freak out of his life. Everything else around spun except for the sight of her. Memories began flashing in. Inklings of things he saw of her. Amidst it all, he began having a serious delusion as he saw her face become soft and...smile?! To make things worse during this constant diarrhea downpour of memory, he heard  _ that _ voice.

  
  
  


Ą̸̖̺̣̭̦̰̻̬̟̤̲̂̏̃ ̶̛̪͇̤͓̙̖̖̠̣͇̦̥͓̬̬͛̿̆͗̎̇͑̔̈́̀͐͝r̸̢̖̃̆e̵͉̰̰͕̣̮̦͓̙̪̙͔̰̲̥̰̍̃͘͝ͅm̴̙̭͈͖͇̳̺̠͇̦̞͔͕͉͕̰̤͌̃̂̍͗̈́͝i̷̢̢̢̜̞͙͎̞̟̲̳̿̽͒̾͗̊̈́̉͑̎͜n̶̡̩͖͓̠̩̳̱͚͍̩̱̖̰͖̋̌̓̃͒͒͆͗̇̅̌ͅd̷̝̱̘̯̥͕̬͙͔̩͓̞̲̋͌̋̔̔̍̽͐̆̃͆̕̕̚e̷̛͖̹̽̉͂̈́̐̽̆͛̌͆̾̉͘͝͠r̷̟̠͉̬͖̹͕̱̰̬̣͙͎͑̄͒̄̋͝ͅ ̶̹̦̯̻̤̑ò̴̢̧̥̪̠̲̟̗̥f̵̪̟̹̳̮͖͎̪̤̝̤̿̅͊̋̓͂̔̒̏̊͑͂̑͗̕͝ ̶̧̧̭̭̩̳̲̞͈͙͓̱̖̿͝ͅȯ̵̡̨̡͚̺̫̻̰͙̓̑̍͂̉̔̋̽̀̕͠ņ̴̢̧̡͕̙͖̫̼͉͚̪̩͎̔̉͐͆̿̍́͊͒̑͗̃͜ė̸͎̇ ̵̛̩̈͂͐̿̔̏͋̒̉̿̈́̔̄͘̕o̶̢̬̘͖͙͕̩̟͚̐͐͒f̸̡̖̙̥͇̦̮̪̝̬͜͝ ̴̨̙͔̜͇̥̓͌̔̆̽̄̏̎͑̊̈́̓̽͝ͅm̵̨̛͍̮̞͉̪̤̙̩̖̺̩̦̱̊̄͑͋͗̈̎̆̇ą̴̢̢͕̥̯͕͉̜͇͉̙̯́͂̈́̽̐͆̅͂̉͌n̶̢͕̼̮͈͖͔̤͇̪̈́̏́̈́̒͗͛̋̊̈́ẙ̵̫̽̒̉̀ ̶̧̛̫̹͕͎̦͖̮͉̗͓̺̙̻̇͐̇̓̈̍̍̆͊̾̈́o̵̙̘̅̏̈́̄̿̽̏̈́̀͗̈́͆̋̕̕f̴͚̲̈́̇͂̀̽̌͌͠ ̷̡̢̼̮̦̬͙̠̿͂̅̒̂̍͒͝y̷̢̢̧̩͇̤̖̮̲̺̟̲̳̗̣̾͂̉͆͛̓̔̂̿̍͛͝ǫ̶̃̈́̆͠ư̷͖̭̯̈́͂̀̈͘r̵̳̳̯̱͓͌̏͛̇̿̆͝ ̶̨̛͈̹͔̟̠̺͚̼͇̍̔͊̌̐̂͊̓̉̽͋m̸̻̏i̴̢͚̹̭̰̙̬͍̟͎̳̬̽̔̌͐̎̚͜š̷̡͔̤͈̼̑͊͗̈́̅͌̋̕̚t̶̨͚̟̻̜͇͍̪͍̥̲̗̝̻̯̲́̔̓a̴̢̛̞̭̰̪̜̱͔̙͙͑̔̆͋̓̅̌̓͆̄͒̎̔͂̃͜͜k̴̨̙̺̠̳̻͖̭̭̯̹̬̘͋͋̂̈́̒̅͌̋͘e̶̫̹̹͇̝̭̙̣̳̭̲̱̳͕̾̈͗̽̂̈́̏̍͌͗͒̉̚͜͜͠ş̷͎̭̳̈́͑̚.̵̰̝̇̏̄͂̃̎̈́͂̚̚

̸̛͕̖̟͖̣̹͐̊͝

̴̨͕̩̫͓͈̦̫͈̯̭̭͖̠̭̟̜͂͒̿̐͠͠Ṣ̶̬̜̞̑͌́͐͐ę̵̢̹̬͕͖̉̊̒͗͋̑̐̉̃͗͊͂͠e̴̬̼̻̻̳͙̍̃̽̓͆̋̉̊?̸̛̮͖̖ ̸͈͖͓̌͒̚Î̴̡̢̛̪̬̠̼̲̲̅̓͑͆̇̏̈́̅̒ ̵͓̓͌̂͛͌̐̈͘̕͘͝t̶͖͕͔͕̼̪̼͓̣̱̄̾̅̈́͗̓̏̌̈́̒̈͌͠ͅo̸̧̗̓͌̉̑͌̋̆̾̃̌̂͗͠l̷̢̺͚͖̰̺̻̳̈̊̆͘͝͠d̷̛̯͖͙͇̼̥̲͌́̐̄̕ͅ ̴̨̱̯̩̤̮̱͕̻̻̖̀͌̔͛͛̐̾͜͜y̶̧̧̗̤͔̙͈̠̜̙͔̒͒̈̽̿̈́̉̅͜ơ̵̧̢̞͙͉͕̘͖̝̗̞̺̖̮͎̯ͅű̴̝͇̭͂̈́̃̇̆ ̶̨̼̯̘̺̺̱͓̞̏̃̃̇̍̑̍͒̇͜͠y̴̢̨̛͇̟͍͂͋̉͗̐̽̑̿͐͊̇͋̕ö̴̰̗̝̼̺́̑̆́̏͗̓̂̓̿͒̈͒̊͘̕͠ü̷̡̪̟̬̖̫͉̞̩̰̹̦̋̂̂̒͐̈̕͘͘ ̸̨̛̱̠͕͉̳̟̲̼͓͋̽͗͒̐̆̀̓̏̈́̈́̌̕͝c̷͉̺̱͓̜̰̩̱͈̩̙͍̾̈́͜ő̷̩͚̗̗̠̮̰͉͈̙̬̥̓̎̐̿̄̅̑͐͘ų̴̛̬̻̺̮̮̖̲̾̆̒̍̍͋̿͂͗̀̕̕l̶̛̯͎̫̣̲͓̪̩̯̾̐͋͆͋̏̋̍̽̌͘d̴̫͖͔͓͈͎̬͍͚̫͎̲̫̂̀͋͑͆ ̶̡̢̨̻̮̝̰̖̣̹̹̖̯̳̒̎̃̅̅̂̐ͅṅ̶̨̛̫̪̗̟̰̪̒͑͆͆͆͒̍̂̆̎̉͜ĕ̶̢͊̉͒̃͌͋͒͑̅͝v̷͔̤͖̙̑ȩ̸̧̭͖̝̙͙͕͂̌͂͊͜ͅr̸̢̲̻̺̼͍̥͉͉̰̞͕̱͖̾̾̋̈̽̔͑͆͜͜ͅ ̷͍͍̦̯̪̦̼̪̙̦͉͖̳̇̽̅̋͗̾̍r̸̢͈̯͙̖͍̰̲̲͍͙̺̒̈́̽͆̓̉̔̑͠u̸̦̒̇ṋ̵̡̛̯̱̘̮̦̱͉͍͓̋̔͑̆͆́͌͒̈́̈̓̀͑͘ ̵̳͚̑̈͂̈́́͛̄f̴̹̻͓͊̒̐͗͛̈́̉͋̿̌̋̌͊r̶̹̈̏o̵̢̮̰̝̜̬͎̣͕̮̓̒̍̍̽̂̇͗͂̕̚m̴̨̧͕̫̯̮̣̤̗̬̳͈̺̞̽̃̔̐̃͑́͌͑̽͌́͘̚͝ ̵̡̢̺̙͍̗̤̳͔̙͎͂̀̽͜͝m̸̼͔̪̠̬͍̪͉͑͋̊͒͋͆̀͒̕ę̴̭͕̠̳̈́̓̀.̴̨̛̟͕̻̟͚̱̱̰͎̻̃͋͋̅̉͑̌̋̾͜

̷̧̺̹̺̘͚̾̌̔̾̉̇͜

̷̡̫̜̙̙͉̮̦̗̟͔̝̭̍̊͗͗͜͝ͅŞ̶̲͖̦͖̭̠͕͖̥̱̫͙̣̄̑̿̿̍͌̽̇͒̃͗͛̔͘͜h̸̼͚̯͙̜̩̤̣̥͙̼͙̠̾̀̏͒̓̈́̂͛͂̆̈́̌̏ȇ̶̛̮͉̱̖͙̖̮̞̟̥̻̹̯͂̾͑̓͠ ̷̘͉̘͖̬̰͈̲̳̳͙̍͌̃͝p̵̣̈̈́͌͊̌̾̌̉̓̐̊̕͜͠r̵̙̻̝̓̽͌o̸̧̱̺͂̋̈́̾̀͛̏̈́̑̃̐̃̕͠͝b̶̛̛̛̝͕͎̆͋̽̑̚ă̶̼͉͇͕̯̹̥̱̯̺͈͉̖̤̹͖̈́͂͂̎͝ͅb̸̢̧̡̨̠͕͓̯̫͕̙̪̫̪̘̻͌̓̓͋̏̔̈́̏̃͒̓͝ͅl̵͚̯̳̖̮̙̻̣̱̠͉̲̥̼̠̊̓͋̈̅̊͛̽͛̿̔̌ȳ̵̺͖͍͓̜̞̭͊̎̾͒͛̆̌̅̓̂̿̈́̊̈͝͝ ̷̢͔͔̳͍̩̱̙̞͕̻̆̅̈́͛̇͑́̾̄͒̚d̷̙͇̯̭̜̺̗̻͖̦̩̍̈́͑̈́̽͐̏͑͋͜ǫ̸̧̣̼̼̜̥͂͑̆͊ẽ̸̡͙̤̺̩̞͙͕̙̮̌̀̏͌̓̆́͝ṡ̷̨̪̲͙̮͆͌̓͌̅͒̈n̵̩̬̭͉͕͙̪͚̼̗̳̠̦̬̼̔͆̽̆͂̀̆͂̊̈́̃̔̆̂̈͜'̸̥̱̳̣̙͛͒̄̈́̍̽͌̑̓̈́͝͠t̶̛̤̓̂̇̃ ̷͚̯͍̤̬̇̀̈̚r̸̜͎̟̗̤̯̻̹͉̼̭̘̞̠͈̟͗̓̆̍͊̏̈́̉͝ė̷̲͍̋̽̀̾̚m̶̰̰̞̝͎̯̝̙̙̖͙̌́̓͐͂̋̐̑̓͜͠e̵͚͍̎̋̾̂̓̂̄̌̽͛̉͗͜͝m̴̡͎͈͍͙̰̮̦͎̩̤̫̩̥̗̣͊͛̾͌͛͌͊̿b̵̬͖̙͙̲̗̭̪̖̖͍̘̖͙̐͗͋̌͗̒͛̓͘̚͠ĕ̷͉̤̲̯̮̖̬̖̖̥̹̠͝r̷̛̠̬͎̦̣͈̟̺̜̀̃͊̌̍̐̈͑̾͘͝͠ ̷̦͇͍̤̟̹̜̺̆y̴̻̜͈̏̃̃̀͝ȏ̶͍̙͚̜̭͔̹̜̟͖̭̍͌̆͐̋͒̚ư̶̛͍̥̗̗̱̟̍̿̄̏͗̊͐͋̓͝͝.̸̢͙͈̦͈̳̌̌̄͑̀͘͜

̸̛͖̝̄͂̾͛́̐͛

̸̡͙̲̬̜̘͚̟̬̟̟̋̅̌̈́̏͗̉͜Ḇ̸̧̤̮͈͈̣͎̪̹̺͓͊̿͌̈́̒͋̅͂̈́̒̐͊̈͋͜͠ȗ̸͔̬̻͉͔̲̳̦̜̥̺̲̭̍͜ẗ̶̹̤̘̰̹͈̆̾̓̒̇̌̋̇̐̌̓͊̌̈̊ͅ ̵̝̜̜̊̃̐̉͆̆͘͝Ẇ̶̦̗̺͇̖̟̘̼͕̹̳̖̓̇̿̔̂̅̎͗͑͜͠Ȩ̸̬͖̟̯̖̭͒̉̽̏̎̕ͅ ̵̡̢͍̮͕̼͔̘̬̟͍̜̻͔̋̐́͆͗̓̍̅̑̍͐̈́̚͘d̵̻͆̋̏̈̃ó̷͔̖̞͎̙͍̜̈́̏̍̀̆͛̏̓͘͠.̸̦̭̟͚̝̟͓͕̄̂̇́̋͗͜͝ ̴̨͔̩͎̰͈̦̋̀̍͗͊̄̅̊̒̓Ḑ̵̡͈̼͉̟̤̟̺̜̫͕͎͚̎̽̓̎̆́̎͑͐͊́ǫ̴̨͍̞̺͕̺̠͉͖̝̺̝͉͖̬̾͜n̸̛͖̠̻̯͎̦̏̾̋̅͆͛̾̎́͛'̷͖̤̱̺͉̝̂̄͂̓̒͛͘̚ţ̵̨̡̧͕͙͖̤̎̽̿̐̏̑͘͝ ̸̧̢̰̘͖͇̫͓͉͉̘̦͗̚͜w̵̧̡̢̧̠̩̮͎̣̹̫̜͖̯͆̾̇̿̿̈́̏͘͝e̵̬̪͙͖̐͒̈́͠?̴̢̧̰͖̙̩̭̟̬̯̱̳̩͙̜̑̎͛̃̑͑͛͐͠ͅ

  
  
  


“S-shut up! Get out of my head!”, he strained, that same splitting headache throbbing through every part of his skull. It was so strenuous he felt his eyes and nostrils burn. 

  
  
  


W̸̹͕̥̻͔͈̘̗̓̈́͌͆͠ͅä̶͖̭̥̰̩̹̟̜̳͍͚̱̲̮̦̤͎́́̓̽̌͆̌͋̑̓͂̈́î̶̦͈͚̭̗͕̫̜̱̩̮̬̥̪̭͊͠ͅṭ̶̨͓̪͓͈̱̳̳̪͔̙̫̟͚̬͓̹̅͌͑̑̕̕.̸̢̨̜̗̝̬̗͇͎͔̼͔̰͚̥̺̓̃͌̃̉̒̌̊̃̆͆͊̔̾̇̃̀.̵̖̹̝̻̤̠͉̣́͆̎̍̄͌́͊́͘ͅ.̸̢̧̢̯̲̗͈̯̲͙̜͈̠͙̪͗̾͛̉̋͘͝y̷̖̲̳̪̼̙̞͙̏̍̓̓o̵̯͉̰̘̭̙̖̮̒̑̌̽̾̌͆̊͋́̿͊̔̃̒̅͝u̵̢̨̖͖̰̹͙͕̞̦͖̝͍̼̤̩̞͐͌̎̈́̈́̓̕ͅ ̸̛̦̮̭̱͙̩͈̭͖͖͉̽̽͑̋̏͂̎͘d̴̗̤̱̠̩͉͋̌̓̇̏̀̽̾̀̓̚̕͝o̴̧̢̲̰̘̻̭̖͙͚̺̦̪͓̙͊̄̓͛̆̊̽̏̎̂̅̉̓̀ņ̸̛̛̙͈̲̈́̔̔̓̈͒̃́̏̈̆̈́͋͊͋̐'̷͕̗̍̏̈̑ṭ̷̢̢͇͙̟̬̗̞͕͈̘͍͈̥̫͚̐͐̂͋̉̾̾͋̽̃̓̕͝ ̶̦͒͛̽̈̚͘̚͝ͅk̴̢̘͖̈́͋̅͗̇̈́͑̄͛̂̽͌͆̚͝n̸̨̧͓̠̣̙̳̼̞͉̘͖͎͚͗̕͜ó̷̧̢̡͓̫̣̻͚̝̘͖͎̅̈̎̄͆͐͑̇̑̄̕͘w̷̢̜͓̪̟̠̻̲̜̭̩̬͈͔͑͑͐͊̅̄̊̋̆̓͗̏͘̕̕͜͜ͅ,̵̨̢̛͓̠̤̺̬̘͙̪̞͐́̽̈́ ̵̬̻̫͙̀̑̃͝ḑ̶̛͔̦̪̣̦͖̀͛̊͂͛̽̌̃o̵̡̡̡͈͕͙̟̫͚̭͙̲̫͐͂͋͛̂̃͆̐̏̎̋ ̴̥̥̟̜̲̤̼̲̱͙̲͂̐̏̀͌̒̔̑̀̈͜͝͝͠͠ͅŷ̷̛̖͙̗̞̇̀̏̉̒͠o̵̢̡̦̝͖̝̖̫̞̮̠̬͕̭̐̇̃̋͋͂́͂̓̌̿̃̽̆̽͌͝u̸̼̱̓͋͜͜?̸͇̝̰̦͖͉͈̦͋͛̈́̈́̚͜͠͝ ̸̢̻̼̰̞̻̼̠̦̟̖͔͍̪̰̿͆̂̆̎͠͠

̵̨̛̖̩̜̱̝̟̭͙͂̽͆̒̔̈́͂

̶̧̼̜͙̙̘̹̩̮̔ͅP̵̛͚̣͓͕͓̙̙̟̭̦̓̏͋̈̒̈́͌̆͜͠a̶̡̡̧͓̫̩̫̥̣͖̓̈́̈́̓̃̉͂̐͒̏̈́͊͘̕ͅt̶̢̖̭̤̮̼̳̹͎̳̻̙̼̀̏̿̈́̀͘ͅh̵̢̡̭̟̣̠̬̣͈̠͉̭̔̍̆͂̈̎͘͜͝͝͝é̵̢̨̟̮̫̜̜̼͌͊͝t̴̢͔̲̦͉̭̞̹͚̯͉̭̥͋̄͌̿̄͒̍͒̃͂̀͘̚͜͜ȉ̵͙̥̣̞̙̥̟̬̩͆̔̈́͋͒̆̓͒͂͛̏̃͝͝c̷̣͎̝͉̞͎̗̭̔͂̑̏͘.̸̨̢̣̺̯̪͍̣́̇̀̐̀͂͌̃͊͗̇̃̆́͝ͅͅ ̶̡̢̪̬͉͉̮̩͇̖̲̐̽͒̊͗̊̄̾͜A̷͍̪̪̮̹̠̮̜͕͚̣̻̔͐͋̈́͆͐̎͜ň̸̮͇̪̈́̈d̶̮̱̘̲̣͉̬̯̈̓͆́̽̏̿̔̽̋͘͠ ̵̫̻̤͙͕̝̲͙̟͎̋́̈́̑͊ḩ̴̦͉͔̙̩̮͎̻̲͓̳͑͌͋̿͆͘̚ȩ̸͓̦͇̮͎̬̮͉̗̪̝̖͕̭̏̓̓̾͛͜r̶͓͈̱̦̥̠̼͔͓̯̽̑͛e̷̢̨̙͓̩͖͚̗͙̤͍͈̳̼̘̝͐̀͗̌̀̅̒̈́͑͒́̊̿͝͝ ̴̨̣̣̼̰̲̪̗̦̼͉͈̙̣̬̊͌͛͆̅̚͝Ī̸̢̢̢̙̳͖̮̭̙̫͎͆̇̃́̈́̓͂̏̂̎̋̈́̎̊̇͝ ̵̢̤̙̭̏͗̊͊̀̀̑̓̎͝͠͠t̶̯̩̥͉̤̽h̷̘̹̊̆̚o̸̡̡̨̙͓͈̼̭̪͉͂̔́͐̅͑̔͒̃͊̅̌̂͆̽̿̓̚ŭ̴͉̝̙̝̺͖͇̻̩͓͓̦̝͉̔̈́̅̊̐́̐͊̿͠͝ǧ̷̬̹̙̫̯͈̘̘̪̥͉̐͊̈̈́̇͋͛͌̉̐͂̍̄̉h̴̛͚͓̫̥͙͎̔͐̆̒̓̔͛́̓̽̈́̈́̿̃͒͂͝ͅt̶̛̖̮̠͎͍̤͎͕͓͋̇̃̐̈́̍̽̐͛͑̔͛͜͠ ̷̥̺̘͚̬̮͛̃̓͐̒͗̀̇̄̃̄̔̒͘̕̚͝ẅ̴̢͎̱̰͎̝̬́͋̍̎͒͆̕͝e̸̙͇̊͆̊͑̍̕̕͠ ̴̨̞̜̱̙̖̲̩̠̰̭̣̞̩̆̎̓̐̂̈́͘͜͝h̶̺͓̞̥̹̩̑̌̏̔̿̍͝ͅa̴̬̬̻͌̂d̵̠̯̙̊͆̉̓̑͒̉̂̕̕͝͠ ̶̢̢̢̛͔͓̙͕͚̬̘̜̳̺̺͕̼̔̓̉̈̀̓̉̈́͘̚͜͜s̵̢̮̞͍̖̱̬̞̻̻̻̞̏͛̈́̏ô̷̩̹̪̆͋̋̍̐̃̇̐͌m̴̳͉̒͊̓̈̊̈͘͠ę̶̢̧̘̜̘̬̙̹̖̻̙̿̍̉̿̉͆̄̋̓͆̇̕̚͠t̴̡̧̺͕͇̞͕̯͙͈̰͚̦̳̼̜̦̭̄̈͑̋̎͒͋͋͆̑̚ḩ̶̨͈̟̖̤͈͈̰̗̟̩̩̝͚̪̀̂͐̈́̓̔̉̊͛͊͛̑ͅĭ̵̗͖͔͂͐̎̎̇͂̇̒̿̚̚ņ̸̧͖̟̪͔̜̯̦̘͙̳͚̾̄̑̇̄̏̓ģ̸̥͕̹̖͎͇̎̈̆̈́̓͋̿̾̉̌̚͜ ̶͚̲̩̖̣̂͒̾i̴̢̭̞̬̯̜̯͎͔̗̦͙̯͇̝̒̿ͅn̶̜̯̓̇̂͂̄̋̽̔͐͌̓͌̌͘͝ ̷̛̬̺͍̫̳͂́̂̉͋̓̔̋́͐̐̕͘͝͝ç̷͓̬͚͖̪̹̤̖̗̓͋̍͒̄́̓̿͛̑͝o̶̡̧͙̼̥͈̭̭̖̫͂̈̿̓m̶̩͉̩̙̥͚̞̭̯̪̲̹͓̯̆͜m̴̨̨̯̫͈̞̫̥̬̠̞̤͙͊͊̒̈͆̽͆̎̄̌̅̕̕̚o̴̧̼̜͇͓͉͎̹̫̼̣̘̥̙̤̘͛̔̏͊͊͜͜n̴̫͓̓͋̕͘͠.̵̨̭̮̍̽̄͊̈́̽̕

̸̡̢̖̼̞̙̦̥̗̯̱̟̹̝͎̙̰̯̆̒̿̉̓͛̌͐͝͝

̵̨͔̫͈̠͈̲̰̺̻̟̾̈́̌̌̔͂̀̚̚͘͝͠Y̴̡̨͍̞͖̥͛̐͐̅̌́̾͘͘͜ǫ̶̢̛̝͖͕̮̥̪̟͇̘̱̂̉̓̾̉̑̉̉̽͐̓̈́͐͆̃̚ư̷̡̞̻͔̺̬͙̬̲͙̹̪̩͓̦͈̗̌̓̈́̿̌͜͝͝ ̷̨̢̡̥͉̖̜̭͈̦̥͙̩͚̻̪͓̃́̕w̴̧̛̩̝͓̦̏͊̍̉̍̓̊͂̾̅̚͜͝ǒ̸̫̮̭̞̱̱̲̗̰̙̼̹̠̌͜ŭ̶̡̡̩̻̙̈́̈́̋͠l̸̨̖̹͍̬̳͙̭̜͇͋̂̐̋̊̓d̷̛̝̜̺̈́̅̿̽͂͗̎̽̀͘ ̶̛͚͋͑̒̅̈́̆̀̍̿͒̀̑̽̚͠k̸̡̬̤̫̥̱̯̘͙̦͓̼̖̩̪̈́̒̒̑̈̀̒̊̈́̓̉̑̎̚̚ͅņ̵̱̲͍͚̙̻̹̟̻̃̉̈́̀͒̓̌̽̌̈́ò̷̧̢̱̩̝̝̩͖̖͕͙͉̎̽̏͛̄͌̀̾̄̇̔͜͜͝͝w̵̟͇̪̤̝͂̅̐̈́̃̃̈́͐́͐͝.̵̧̝̝̜̫̜̤̙͍͓͉̙̭̄.̴̨̨̣̬̥͕̗̺̜̂̈́̔͗̂̌͐͝ͅ.̵̡͔̰̜̳̜̼̣̭̬̩̩̘̦͕̈́̈͜ị̴̪̦̭̌̃̒̊̈̊͒̒̕͝͝ͅf̶̛͍̰̦̬̞̂̊̈́̈́̄̈ͅ ̶̛̪̈́́̎̔̉ŷ̷̧͈͉̯̤̘̞̻̤͍̖̠͐̕͜o̸̢̨̡̦͇̳̫͎̲̝͓̩̥͌̎̓̏͒̋̽̈́͋̈́̀̚ͅͅu̵̠̯̗̘̓͒͂̃̈́̾́̊̉̈́̈̔͋̑̚̕͜͠ ̶̬̼̗̋̋̒͆͆̓̀̐̚͘l̷̨̤̙̻̭̟̻̭͍͚̐͐̓̈́̂̚͘͘͝ͅë̶̡̯̰̬̺̘̦̻̰̝̖͎̭́͐͐̇̄̒̑̂͋̉̈̑̿̒̕̕͠͝ͅẗ̷̖̞͍̉̋̈́̍͗̏͋̐͂͆̾̽̕̚͝ ̸̢̳̖͇̠͚̤̫͈̮͐m̶̨̥̮͂̈̽̍̑̉̉̓̎̇̎̈̆̕͘͘͝e̴̙̦̦̟̒̅͋͂̓̊̈͑̉̆̾͒̕͝ ̵͇͓͚̖̘̑͊̂̌͋͋̾̍ơ̷̛͉͓͙̭̜͖̞͛̄̆̊̄̌̽͒̇͘û̶̧̺̟̮͇̮̪̭̗̞̩͓͉̗̞̥̲̄ṱ̷̬̱̯̤̻̃̽̈̾̆́̍͑͌͗͊.̶̼̼͙͌̌͛̾̂̂̇̌̾́̽͌̚͜

“Stop it! I won’t let you–”, another grunt of pain, holding back a yelp as he smashed his teeth together and clenched his jaw. 

“Rex! Who are you talking to?! Calm down!”, Nia hurried, her worry only getting worse with each passing second. “Homura, talk to me! What’s going on?!”

She couldn’t respond, the pain that Rex was going through with this migraine was too much for her this time. Any mental clarity she felt before coming here was out the window, the voice garbled and just barely understandable. “Homura?!  _ Homura?! _ ”

Still, through squinted eyes she watched Rex.  _ Please...Rex… _ , she reached out to him, but it fell on deaf ears. Or in this case, mind.

“Better grab two medics then for the psycho over here!”, Brighid barked out, his brows lowering further. “He’s damaging his Blade by his poor mental health alone.”, she grimaced, angered by the sight of the Driver absolutely losing his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


D̸̨̧̨̨͈̻̠̪͍̲̳̺̮̖̠̝͇̞̠̗͈̭͇̟͉͔̣̭̹̻̭̤̝̥̼̫̬͍̘̲̅̍̽̾̊̋̾͋̇̆͂̈́̂̒͆̆͑͋͊͌̇͆̑̎̑̈͗̚̚͜͜͝ͅO̶̡̡̡̡̬̱̪͚̖̰̞̥̭̘͚͕͚͔̟̩̙͎̪̞̻̺̦̮̪̞̮̝͓̤͔͖̳̠͍̦̲̠̦̒̈́̋͜N̵̢̢̡̛̥̝̝̳̤͙̹̘̹̗̩̹̥̠̱̣̟͕̯͍͚̭̝̺̩̲͛͌̓̈́̅̉͑͐̈́́̽̆̿͊̊́̏̋̏̌̐̾̓̎̚̚͜͝͝'̸̡̣͕̜͓͍̰͇̝͚͙̥͔̥͖̘͇̻̩̱̲̞̯̤̰̥͔̱͍̗̲̮͙̲̺̼̩̞̝͊̏̈̃͌̌̋̈̇̈̍̄̈́̊̇͂̊͂̑̽͊͑̃̍́͂̑̃̉̚͝Ţ̷̖̣̖̲͙͔̳̓̑ ̷̢̢̛̛̛̺̩̮̭͙̻͈̺̱̤̺̩̟̼͈̫̜̝̖̬̹͈̟̻̺̯͈̘̫̟̗͍͓̆́̿̔̒̎̈̂̌͐̊̓̾̏͋̌̆͛̃͗̈̈́͆͊̍̈́̍͑̃̊̄̓̐͗̌̂͆̌̚͜Ŗ̴̨̛̪͚͕̭̘̰̲̺̭̙͓̮̥̦̯̼͖͙̤͖̲̤͇̳̈́̔̉͆͗̈́͛̈́̃̑́̍͂̽̓̋͊̊̉̀̍̓͝͠͠͝͝ͅÚ̸̯̮̮̣͂͛̅̂̿̎̓̀͂̾͂̌́̑͛̑͌̑̈́̆̌̃̏͒̎͒͒͆͝N̸̢̡̨̨̨̨̛̜̯͖͍͈̪̣̬̜̯͇̱͔͖̰̪̫̼̲̝͈̫͕̝͙̲̞̫͍͇̎̄͂͛͊̿̌̃̌̈̆̉̿̔̊͐̄́̿͛̾̓̈́͆̔͌͊͛̅͊̃̂̓͘͜͝ ̵̧̛͈̫̺̭̭̪͉͙̠͔̰̤̪̺̲̱̟͕̦̯̘̟̻͔͎̯̦͎̱̞̙͙̭̰͂̆̔̈́̓̔͂͜ͅF̴̨̢̺̭͇̳̭̙̳͉̹̟̠͙͔͍̲͕̗͈̺̖̺̦͎͎̗͕̳̩͑͑͛͊͊͆̽͊̽̌̀̅͘͘͜͝R̶̛̻̗̣̮͛̃̔̓̿̒̔̅̀̓͌̏̊́̓̽̈́͂̑̓̓͌̐̽̈́̈́́͌̋̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͝O̷̟̼͉̦͋̿̒͛͐͗́̂̍͑̒͘͝M̵̨̜͚̭͔̺̮͎͔̩̻͇̪̖͖̙̻̠̮̱̘͍̺̪̼̹̞̪͖̗̖̘̈́̔͊̍̍̅́̄̊͜͜ͅ ̷̹̖̺̱̼̳̱͓̥̮̯̻̹̳̞̖̈́̋̈́͆̽́̅̔̉̑̿̕͠M̸̡̨̨̗͎͍̪͎̤̭̹̤̟͕̰̹͕͉͔̯͎̳̥͖̺̳̼̥̪̳͓͙͓͈̩̀͌̊́̎̆̃͐̕͜͜Ë̶̡̧̢̢̧̢̧̛̫̯̳͈̤̤̗̳̟̤͙̺̠͔͕̩͇͓͖̖̩̭̞̪̠̫͈̜͍͐̈̌͆̍̊̓̈́̀̎̂̓̊͗͘̕̚͜͝

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rex’s hyperventilating was cancelled out by a sudden beastly yell he let out, his pupils shaking vigorously, a sudden burst of air popping out as he and Homura was then surrounded in a golden Ether aura.

Nia couldn’t believe it. “That quickly?!”, she whispered. “Rex! Calm down!”

“Rex, please! Stop this!”, Homura was nearly in tears as she yelled at him, finally able to think and communicate again as the headaches stopped. 

“Rex, I know this isn’t you! Steel yourself!”, Azurda immediately got out of his helmet, fearing the worst and flying next to Homura.

But it was too late. Rex was too far gone at the moment to listen to either of them. “Get out!  **_Get out!_ ** ”

The sword immediately opened and bursted into its flame shape. He charged at Brighid with speeds unseen before, shocking the fiery woman. He let out a grunt as he slashed at her. She blocked with the dual swords she had, doing it consistently as he swiped and swiped away at her with slowly increasing speed. Paxel backed up, a little frightened by the young man’s sudden power increase and complete loss of self control. 

Brighid dug her heels into the ground, bending herself backwards like in limbo as she dodged a horizontal strike, immediately rolling around to be straightened again, only for her to block more wild attacks. She knew if this kept up, she wouldn’t have enough stamina to keep him at bay and the soldiers would die. After five more seconds of constant blocking, she decided to use the chance of a small opening given by his unfocused, aggressive strikes. 

“Back off, creep!”, she bellowed, using force by parrying with both swords and pushing hard to throw her opponent off of her. Rex flew into the nearby inn wall and pinballed off it, rolling on the stone ground. He was keeled over, practically in nervous sweat as his hyperventilating slowed to a pace. 

She didn’t know what to think of this guy! He had a severe, fear-induced panic in his eyes, yet he was attacking like a wild, hungry dog! She almost started to feel bad for him. Keyword here being “almost”. Him basically trying to kill her ruined that chance for mercy.

But, despite a manifestation of her own fear welling,she was thankful he was out of control. This meant capturing him would be much too easy. As she exposed earlier, him losing his composure would only make him more open to counter attacks, no matter how sudden his strength increased. 

“Hyagh!”, she let out, slashing in a cross as she blasted flames towards her attacker. 

“Erragh!”, Rex slashed in the air like she did, returning fire with fire, causing the two to collide in a massive explosion which threw Rex on his back towards Homura and Nia. 

Neither knew how to handle this going forward, but perhaps out of instinct, Homura immediately jumped into action, grabbing the downed Rex into a tight hug. She laced her arms underneath his pits and squeezed hard, her chin resting on his head, propping his butt up on her lap. Now her tears ran freely down her cheek. “Rex! Please! Come back to me! Let it go!”

Gramps in the meantime flew in front of his face and got up close, touching his face with soft, plush paws. “Rex, look! It’s me, Gramps! Settle down, please!”

The blue, flaming Blade sighed. This wasn’t the first of this type of situation she had to deal with before, but criminals were criminals, and he made an attempt on her life. Regardless of how much she hated it, it had to be done for the safety of the nearby civilians. Which, speaking of which, sounds like the boys were doing a good job evacuating them temporarily to safety in case things got ugly.

Then, Brighid shot another flame blast, this time counterattacked by Dromarch’s roar, firing out a torrent of water which doused it mid-air. “My lady!”

“No need to tell me!”, she called out, joining her tiger Blade in the massive leap, rings at the ready as they used gravity to fall right on her. Just out of sight, the Ardanian soldiers came into view, aiming rather large and strange-looking devices in their direction.

“No more!”, Homura cried out, tears clouding her vision as she forced the sword out of Rex’s gorilla grip, clipping it onto her back hip and eased gently on her embrace. “Please Rex...let me help you...I don’t want you to suffer anymore…”, she whispered to him.

Despite that, her words once again did not reach him. Rex, still frenzied, took advantage of Homura’s lowered guard and wormed his way out of Homura’s grasp. Azurda getting nearly clipped by him, he dashed towards Brighid on the ground, letting out another crazed yell.

Despite the trio of charging warriors, Brighid stood still with swords resting at her side, as if she knew they would not reach her. And she was right, as she jumped up mid air and contracted her form to become smaller. 

“Now! Fire!”, Paxel commanded.

Two nets shot out in the sky while one more fired directly at Rex. Dromarch was the first to be caught, since they weren’t entirely in sync. 

“Dromarch!”, Nia called out, not paying attention to see that she too would get caught, being ensnared in the net quite suddenly. She too, like Dromarch, dropped like a rock, the net bracing the fall so they wouldn’t get hurt. 

Rex only yelped as he was the final victim, his body being sent backwards as he was ensnared and half-subdued in the trap. Brighid then landed onto the ground with a loud “thump”. The trio now looked like yellow worms with human heads.

“Dromarch…”, she yelped defeatedly, turning over to see Rex, despite being completely caught and disarmed, was  _ still  _ trying to fight, wriggling around in the net but to no avail. What’s more, he seemed to be slowly weakening, yet he still fought on hopelessly. 

“This is an Ether net!”, Paxel bragged, letting out a victorious laugh, suddenly stepping out in front of Brighid. “I’d like to see you twerps try to use your Arts when you can’t draw Ether from the atmosphere!” 

“Enough with this tomfoolery, Paxel!”, Brighid growled at the commander. “You got the medic, didn’t you? Grab him and have him administer a sedative for the crazy one! Get some strong men to hold him down if you have to. I’ll take care of his Blade.”

“Uh...y-yes, ma’am.”, he stuttered.

She directed her “gaze” right at Homura, who stood up immediately, brandishing her sword quickly. “Homura!”, Gramps squabbled. “You can’t! That net cut off the tie with Rex! You’ll be powerless!”

“The tiny furry one is right.”, she called out to the redhead, stepping slowly towards her while avoiding the squirming, dual swords resting at her sides and passing the wild beast that was the captured Rex. “Even strong Blades have their weaknesses. Without the flow of Ether, Blades are quite useless.”

“Homura, we need to leave!  _ Now! _ ”, Gramps hoarsely whispered to her. 

“I...I know!”, she was still crying, yet despite that she showed no weakness as she wiped her tears and reared her shoulders. “But what am I supposed to do? We’re outmatched! If I try to run, she’ll just wall me off again!”

“That’s right. You’re as sharp as you look.”, she circled her blades under, before extending her arms out to a T, the flames erupting on her person and extending towards her as they encapsulated Homura. This intensified the flames on her person, the crystals on her arms and legs now beginning to burn brightly too.

She let out a cry of pain as the flames burned her, grabbing her arm and starting to stagger. “Homura!”, Azurda called out.

_ Please God...save me! _ , she pleaded in an internal prayer.  _ Save Rex too! _

Consider it mostly answered the moment a weird looking missile bounded past the flames and struck one of the water pipes...which Brighid just happened to be under. The military grunts let out a yell as Brighid foolishly attempted to cower from the water. “Water?!”

Too late. After dousing her, the flames disappeared on both her person and around Homura, a large cloud of steam formed with a “poof”, and blocked their vision, including hers. “Shit! I ran them too hot!”, she hissed lowly, fanning her hand to disperse the steam surrounding her.

“Now, go!”, Azurda flew off with Homura as they dashed down the descending path behind them and escaped down deeper into the town of Torigoth.

“Don’t let her escape!”, Paxel commanded, the remaining soldiers taking off through the steam off in her general direction, being careful not to bump into Brighid. 

“Go, Homura...run and never look back.”, Nia weakly encouraged. “Damn Rex. Useless cod!”, she gritted her teeth as she cursed him under her breath.

“My lady…”, Dromarch chided her, shaking his head in shame. She didn’t acknowledge him at all. She only felt a burning rage at the man she watched weakly growl and snap all around.

Brighid stood in amazement. No one else probably noticed, but she saw how Homura’s sword’s flames never faltered despite the sudden dispersal of water. “To be doused by water and still burn...so, the legends of the Holy Grail are real.”, she muttered to no one in particular.

She then turned her attention to Rex, who was now being restrained by many backup soldiers while a medic stuffed herbs on a napkin forcefully in his face, his attempted ever-losing battle against the Ether net slowly coming to an end as he fell into a drug-induced sleep. For him to be knocked out that quickly meant it had to be something strong. 

Brighid just let out a long sigh, not daring to comment on it whether verbally or internally. She felt a sudden wave of sad regret wash over her. After all, she was very much mindful of the situation beyond just the battle. It wasn’t like she didn’t catch that this whole thing started because of her. 

“Just what the hell is wrong with you, kid?”, she breathed. Though on closer inspection, he wasn’t really a kid, was he? This was a fully grown adult!

To her, it was only more pitiful.  _ To think this guy probably went untreated throughout his whole life. _ Yet she couldn’t help but discern the fact that her summation of him is incredibly one-sided towards her view. She felt herself wanting to know more about the psychological behind it to gain a better understanding.

She turned her attention to the medic, made clear by his arm band with the symbol of a red cross on it. “You!”, she designated.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Once he’s locked up and awake, get a psych eval on him, pronto! I want to know everything about his condition.”

“Uh...are you sure about that. Ma’am?”, he seemed a little unsure. 

“Did I stutter?”

“N-no, ma’am! It’s just...he’s a Flesh Eater…”

She forgot that detail. Brighid internally cursed. 

The medic continued. “...you do know what’s going to happen to him if they confirm it, right?”

“I…”, was all she could say in reply. Her face became downtrodden as she gazed at the ground. She let out another long sigh. “I do.”, she finished. “I still want it done anyways. Am I clear?”

He saluted. Not like he could say no and live to see another day anyways. “Uh, y-yes ma’am! I’ll try!”

* * *

Homura panted as she came to a stop before some stacks of crates. If she had a heart, it’d be beating at a non-stop fast pace right now. Both her and Azurda darted their vision all over to find an escape route, but it seemed none was a good option. 

If they went ahead, they’d be off into the residential zone, but soldiers would be coming downstairs. Jumping into the cloud sea was a dumb idea too. Either way, they’d end up caught and Nia’s diversion would be for nothing. 

She was about to cry again, this time out of frustration, when she heard a soft, elongated “Hey”.

She whipped around towards the source of the sound to see a rather large yet still short Nopon decked out in overalls, a white undershirt, googles, and a radical mohawk. He (she?) had tiger print fur. “Come here, come here! Escape in here!”, yep, definitely a male even though his voice was rather high in pitch for one, especially what they assumed to be a grown Nopon. 

The Holy Grail looked to the flying ex-Titan who shrugged. “Do we have a choice?”, he said before darting around, hearing the distant footsteps of soldiers. 

“No, we don’t!”, she muttered, jogging in right after the Nopon fully opened the door, keeping watch as he shut the secret door after she and Azurda entered. 

The Ardanian soldiers were too late. To them, it was like she was never there in the first place, immediately going around the corner and sprinting with their rifles brandished with the assumption she went towards the residential zone.

After the trio heard no more footsteps from beyond the door, she let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much! I don’t know why you helped us, but you have my eternal gratitude.”, she breathed. Her tears were about to fall again. 

“No problem! Don’t cry! Tora hate mean soldiers too.”, his stubby Nopon legs let him awkwardly turn around. “Was wanting to test out shiny BiteBite Rocket on mean soldiers, that when Tora see friends fighting. BiteBite Rocket miss and hit water pipe. But! Results not bad, huh?”, he explained, sounding proud of what happened despite his poor aim, or mechanical mishap. 

“I see. So you’re the one who hit that pipe.”, Azurda crossed his arms and looked down at the Nopon, still in flight.

“Yep! Was Tora!”

“Thank you so much, Tora.”, her gentle disposition extended even to strangers who were kind enough to rescue her. “I’m Homura. It’s nice to meet you! Without you...I…”

“Yes, we would have definitely perished. I am Azurda.”, he introduced himself as well. 

“Good to meet! Say...you are Blade, yes?”, he pointed at Homura’s Core Crystal. 

“Uh...yes.”

“What happen to Driver?”

Now she was down in the dumps again. She clasped her hands together and felt her lip quivering. Yet again came the tears. “He…h-he was...”

“Say no more.”, Tora stopped her in order to keep her from getting more upset. “Tora understand. He captured, yes?”

She whined and nodded. Tora sighed. Now how was he going to word this?

“Tora can help.”

She blinked. “What do you mean?”, Azurda asked.

“Come to house. Tora show you.”

With nothing else left to do, the duo followed Tora to his house. 

* * *

“The Blade got away, but we got her Driver! And we apprehended the girl from the wanted poster, along with her Blade! For now, we have guaranteed the safety of–”

“Paxel, do you remember what my orders were?”, the aristocratic Dughall tapped his foot impatiently, interrupting him.

“Huh?”

“I told you to capture the  _ Blade _ with the emerald Core Crystal, did I not?”, he turned around and stomped towards Captain Paxel. “Do you recall me ever telling you to capture some little girl with barely a bounty on her head?  _ Or her Driver?  _ And if you captured her Driver with the Ether net, she should’ve been weakened! So  _ why did you fail? _ ”

“B-but sir, she’s a member of Torna a-and with her Driver we can–”, he stood at attention, raising his voice.

“I’ll say it slowly for you, just so we’re clear. Get. The  _ Blade _ . With. The emerald–”

“Uh, Consul Dughall, sir?”, he interrupted. “I-I don’t really know what the color “emerald” is…”

The Consul put a stopgap in his own speech. He almost nearly lost his breath in shock. “It’s  _ green _ , you MORON! Emerald is  _ green _ !”, he stomped and grabbed a nearby vase. “It’s like this! You see?!”

“Ohhh,  _ green _ ! Is that it? I see, emeralds are green!”

“You  _ idiot _ !”, the Consul seethed. “How many Blades do you see with  _ green  _ Core Crystals? It’s so obvious! How do you confuse THAT for a worthless cat monster and her  _ Driver _ ?!”

“A-actually, sir! With the Driver, we can lure her with him as bait! And I think it’s less a cat and more like a tiger–”

“Shut up, idiot!”, he smashed the vase against Captain Paxel’s head, knocking him down to the floor. “Do you realize that once that Blade recuperates she could probably mop the floor with us by herself?! She’s the  _ Holy Grail _ for God’s sake!”

Another soldier bolted in, bursting through the door. “What now?! Haven’t you heard of knocking?!”

“Apologies, sir! I have news! Meleph has–”

“Eh?! What did you say?!”

“Uh...I said...Special Inquisitor Meleph has just arrived from the motherland.”

“Eh?! Already?!”

“Her ship has just docked.”

“T-this can’t be happening!”

* * *

Stepping off the opened hatched and staring upwards into the blue sky came a raven-haired woman adorned in extravagant but yet still very militaristic uniform befitting her special position. He kept her white gloved hands behind her back as she took in a deep breath and furled her brows.

“Even this calming air does not make me at ease…”, she muttered, spotting her blade approaching her from the docks. 

“Lady Meleph!”, she called out, heels clacking against the cold steel of the dock. “You came sooner than expected. I thought you would arrive tomorrow.”

“Brighid.”, she nodded, greeting her in her usual way. “I did, but not without cost.”

“I have a lot to report, ma’am. We have some prisoners I think you’d like to take a look at. Especially one in particular, an adult male accused of being a Flesh Eater.”

She took another deep breath. “We’ll focus on that later. For now, continue your report to me.”

She pursed her lips and bowed her head. “Yes, Lady Meleph. As you wish.”

Meleph had a hankering feeling that today was going to be the longest day of her career as Special Inquisitor. 

* * *

“So this is where you live?”, Azurda wondered aloud.

“This just back door. Front entrance over there.”, he pointed in the same direction they remembered as being right towards those homes.

Homura sharply inhaled, but Tora heard it and waved it off with his tiny Nopon appendage. “Don’t worry, sealed tight. No entry.”

She let out a sigh, looking down past the stairs. “Oh, what a nice view of the Cloud Sea!”, she remarked.

“Nice, eh? Tora like to just sit and watch Cloud Sea sometimes.”

“What a wonderful home.”, she let out, taking in all the homeliness of the place.

Tora confidently chuckled. “Muhuhu! Anyway. HoHo!”, he turned to the Blade.

“HoHo?”

“Yes, nickname! Like?”

She honestly didn’t know how to respond, but she giggled. Anything to brighten up her day right now was gladly welcomed. “Yes! It’s cute!”

“Thanks! But, HoHo, you Blade, yes?”

“Yes, we already established that.”, Azurda reminded him. 

“Tora always wanted to make Driver friends, but Blades good too!”

“O-oh…”, she felt a little hurt.

“A-aiyaya! Not being rude! Blades equal to Driver, yes!”

“You know, you’re not really making anything better with all this nonsense.”, the tiny Titan nagged. “Why not just get to the point?”

“Muhmuh! Ok! Tora want to be sidekick of HoHo Driver because Tora like Driver and Blades! Big nerd!”, Tora huffed out rather embarrassingly. 

Homura blinked. “Why not be our friend, instead? I’m sure Rex would love to! Right, Azurda?”

He nodded. “Yes, that boy loves meeting new friends, especially kind souls like you, I can tell. I’m certain he’ll take to you nicely.”

“R-really?! Tora will be friend of HoHo and Rex-Rex?! Hooray!”, he happily bounced around in a circle, pumping his Noponic ear hands in the air.

“My, so much energy! He reminds me of Rex when he was young!”, Azurda commented.

Homura giggled. “He’s a funny little guy! I feel better already.”

“Say, Tora? How much do you know about Torigoth?”, Azurda gently refocused him to the important task at hand.

“Muh-muh?”, he stopped suddenly, facing Azurda dead-on. “What want?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where the Ardanian army keeps their prisoners here, do you?”

“Muh-muh...Tora would have to ask around for information.”, he scratched his head with a finger from his long ear. 

“I see…”, Homura drooped her shoulders. 

“But before that, food time! Tora hungry from today’s running around! You need food, too!”

“I agree! I am feeling quite peckish right now.”, Azurda rubbed his furry little belly. 

“But...guys! Rex is in trouble! We can eat later!”, Homura stressed, throwing her hands downward and balling up into fists. 

Azurda floated over to Homura, and proudly put his hands on his hips. “Trust me Homura, Rex can more than handle himself. I wouldn’t worry too much. You should know this too. Ain’t I right?”

She took in a deep breath, being interrupted by a growling stomach. She flushed the deepest of reds. “Aha! Stomach of HoHo tell different story!”, Tora laughed. 

“Ah...fine! Let me cook something then!”, she pouted.

“HoHo can make food?!”

“Well of course, since I can do anything with fire. I can do all sorts of cooking. Boiling, grilling, you name it!”, she showed off her prowess by spawning a sole flame in her hand. “I can’t make ice cream though…”, the pout returned. 

“That fine! Tora excited for HoHo to make meal!”

* * *

Meleph exited back out the ship again after running the necessary logistics in order to diagnose the ship’s problems. She couldn’t believe what she heard from Brighid’s report before she took off to finish up investigations. 

A young man, who’s possibly a Flesh Eater, saw her and had a total meltdown? Well, Brighid was right. She was very interested in him. However, she couldn’t really dwell much on it right now.

There were more important things to do right now. First being the state of her ship. The engines being pushed that hard really took its toll. Second, the Holy Grail was active, much less  _ here  _ in Torigoth. What’s more, they got her Driver, who just so happened to be the insane man. 

However, despite the fact that the Holy Grail was more important...her mind kept rolling back to that man. It couldn’t be helped too, after that story she was told. She ran over what her Blade told her once more with regard to him. 

_ “I arrived at the scene and...I honestly don’t know how, but he started screaming, demanding some voice get out of his head. Next thing I know, he went crazy and attacked me. I think him seeing me must’ve triggered him somehow.” _

She squinted at the ground.  _ Just what in the world does Brighid have to do with him to cause a reaction like that? _

She spun her head up to see Dughall accompanied by three soldiers and Paxel. Ah yes, Paxel. He was forced here for a reason, but it almost put a smile on her face knowing Dughall was probably suffering because of this idiot. 

Keyword: almost. She never felt like smiling when Dughall was around. She always had a distaste for how much of a slime ball he was. “Special Inquisitor Meleph! To what do we owe the pleasure?”, even just hearing him speak was enough to sour her mood. But she pulled through, for business is business.

“If we knew you were visiting, we could have prepared a suitable–”

“I don’t care for needless pleasantries, Consul. I’d rather you do your job.”, her deep voice broke through his obvious ass-kissing. 

“But, Miss Meleph! Someone of your standing deserves to be treated as such!”, he continued to grovel. “You are His Majesty’s right hand! Please, allow us to at least provide a sufficient meal. Until then, we’d be honored–”

She felt thankful as she spotted Brighid returning from clean up duty, and from finalizing the investigation of the scene. “Lady Meleph! We’ve managed to map out a surrounding area and can begin a detailed search.”, yet again another interruption against the Consul, one that she was grateful for. 

“So you have triangulated the possible location of the Holy Grail? Then there’s no time to waste.”, she glanced over at the Consul. “By the way, I regret to inform you that the passage has taken a toll on our engines. We’ll be here for another day at most, if you can spare me some extra men.”

Dughall let out a surprised peep. This certainly threw a wrench in the cogs. “The Holy Grail?! H-how do you–?!”

“Problem, Dughall?”, she peered at him through the shutters of the lowered metal brim of her cap. 

“N-no! None at all, your Grace!”

“Good. Now, you’ve captured a Driver from Torna, yes? As well as the Holy Grail’s driver? I will speak with them now.”

“Um, about that–”

“Dughall.”, her gaze pierced needles into him. “When did I ask for your opinion?”

“Y-yes ma’am, I’ll take you to her right away!”, he was right to fear her and flinch as if she was going to retaliate. She commanded the respect she deserves for a reason.

* * *

“My Homura, this is absolutely delectable!”, Azurda let out as he took bites of his curry. “Simply exquisite, the best food I’ve had in 120 years!”

“Mmm! So yummy-yummy!”, Tora joined in the praising as Homura blushed profusely, taking small bites of her own food while unable to keep down the huge smile on her face.

“Thank goodness!”, she sighed after finishing her bite. “I thought I wasn’t as good after all these years.”

“Uh-uh! HoHo almost make Tora cry with beautiful flavors!”

She giggled cutely. “Truly, thank you.”

“Tora wonder though.”

She tilted her head, totally unaware of Azurda finishing up rather a bit sloppily. “When Tora broke pipe, Homura sword still make fire!”

“You are quite right.”, Azurda noted. “You saw her, right? Brighid? Her weapon is covered in flames too, and she uses fire like Homura, but water doused her strength away.”

“To be expected! Fire not good against water!”, Homura wasn’t sure if she was going to like where exactly this conversation was going. “So why not doused, HoHo?”, Tora was upfront with her. 

“Um...well...my powers aren’t exactly from fire.”, she shyly answered.

“Muhmuh! If not fire, why look like it?!”

“I-It’s a little complex…”, Azurda kept watching Homura as she slowly was growing uncomfortable with Tora’s question.

“Go on then! Tora like complex things!”

Now she reached peak discomfort. “Ah...that’s...well...u-um…”, she visibly squirmed in her seat among the octagonal dinner table.

“Tora, drop it.”, Azurda commanded. “She doesn’t want to talk about it, so don’t force her to. That’s not how you treat a lady.”

“Muh...sorry…”, Tora lowered his head and continued to eat his food. 

“That’s ok. Maybe one day I’ll tell you. But…”

“Tora get it.”

She sighed, registering the fact that it seemed everyone else was finished. Everyone except her, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t in the mood to eat anyways. “R-right, Tora! What did you mean about being able to help us rescue Rex and Nia? What’re we gonna do, too?”

“We should go around town and ask!”

“Uh...Tora.”, the little white creature tucked his brows. “I’m afraid we’re wanted criminals right now. We can’t really be seen in public. Especially since Homura sticks out.”, he rotated to her.

“I-I’m sorry…”, she apologized. 

“Don’t worry, Tora have idea!”, a gleam sparkled in his eye.

* * *

Homura looked over herself in the brown Noponic styled cloak Tora gave her, touching the cat ears. She admired how well it hid her most prominent features while simultaneously having good fashion. “This will work for sure.”, she smiled. 

“Yes! HoHo look cute too!”

She gained rosy cheeks yet again. “Thank you!”

“Tora sure Rex-Rex would love too!”

Now she was totally flushed, but still smiling. Her eyes half closed as she imagined Rex doleing on her.  _ Wow Homura...you look so beautiful. It’s so adorable on you! _ , she could hear him now. When she realized what she was thinking, her cheeks became a red deeper than her hair. She shook her head of the thoughts literally.

_ Come on, Homura! We can’t fantasize right now! There’s serious work to do. _

“Try not to attract anyone, Homura. We need to keep a low profile, remember?”

“Yes.”, she nodded towards Azurda. “C’mon, let’s go and come back here when we’re done!”


	8. Enter: Hana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora creates the ultimate invention to end all inventions. In the meantime, tension begins to boil as the time for jailbreak nears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter than the rest, but don't worry. The one after this is gonna be HUGE. You won't be disappointed, especially since it'll have a pretty big reveal. 
> 
> Hope everyone keeps enjoying it! In the meantime, keep those comments rolling.

In the same room Dughall was in stood Meleph behind the desk, Nia in front, two soldiers behind her with rifles on standby, and Brighid standing off-kilter from them, leaning her back on the wall.

“So, only the Torna terrorist? What about the boy?”, she faced the tiny cat girl. Clearly the armed guards were a little overkill considering she was already disarmed, and in their presence. “I was under the impression I would get to interrogate him as well.”

“Lady Meleph,”, Brighid reported. “I regret to inform you that he is still very deeply asleep. I think the medic might’ve overdosed a little on the sedatives.”

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. “It can’t be helped, then. He was quite wild, after all. He will wake up sooner or later.”, she directed her attention to Nia. “Now then, you. You look a little different from your poster.”

That poster yet again. Nia felt like it would haunt her forever, so she got even more mad about it. “A  _ little  _ different?! Whoever drew that should be imprisoned!”

She chuckled and smiled slightly. “You’re right. I would be a little angry, too.”, so began the mind tactics she was so familiar with. She decided to start off with the “Good Inquisitor” routine by being sympathetic. “After all, they did conflate you for your Blade.”

“You can quit the chit-chat.”, she defied. 

Interesting. Normally this sympathy tactic worked incredibly on women fugitives. Perhaps she had to differ her approach for this feisty little one. “You won’t name your friends?”

“ _ Friends _ ?!”, she hissed, turning up her nose. “I wouldn’t call those kill-happy monsters “friends”.”

“I see. However, I think we are a little confused here. I’m not talking about Torna.”, she continued acting gentle, seeing as how it was just misunderstanding.

“You’re not? What do you mean?”

“I’m more referring to that male Driver friend of yours. And his Blade.”

“Rex and Homura?”, she blurted out without thinking, her mental guard let down by Meleph’s tactics. 

Bingo. Now she got her hook, line, and sinker. “Rex and Homura, huh?”

Nia’s eyes were widened before they were narrowed in anger. She got got. “Tch.”

Meleph could only smirk. This was going to be an interesting interrogation. Perhaps her prep work beforehand in the town would be unnecessary. 

* * *

Homura came back, throwing her hood up. Lips were tucked and shaking, her eyes struggling to stay open as she dunked her head in her arms, collapsing on the round table and almost felt herself breaking into a gross sob. Azurda was none happier, but rested on her shoulder, wrapping her head in a light hug.

She couldn’t bear to think about it. Nia, Dromarch, and especially  _ Rex _ , executed! Much less  _ the very next day _ . She couldn’t believe everything would be ending just when it was starting. Moreover, she was indebted to that man! Losing him...it would utterly break her. 

Getting up, she was now completely crying, letting out quiet sniffles as tears streamed down her cheeks without an audible clue to their appearance.

Tora was unsure of himself in how to comfort her, which also wasn’t helpful considering he didn’t know if she was crying about what he was thinking she was crying about. “We must save friends! Tora knows we can do it.”, he decided the best thing to do was lift their spirits with his endless optimism. 

“But Tora, how will we get aboard that ship? It’s no easy feat.”, in came in the gentle but firm reminder of reality from Azurda. “We’re going to need an ironclad plan.”

“Hmm. Army port under heavy guard…”, Tora recalled the intel they gathered when checking out the ship from afar.

Homura wiped the tears from her face as she inspected the map of Torigoth and ship drawings they got from the villagers (though of course, it was not received without labors). Determination now replaced the bleakness in her face, tapping a finger on a section. “There, look! If this is correct, one of Grandarbor’s roots goes out all the way to the hull of the warship.”

The two gathered around her. “If I recall correctly, just under there is a way to get into the cargo bay. We can sneak in from below!”

“Only thing there is security light! At night, not even workers here.”, Tora beamed brightly at Homura. Seems she was quite the tactician herself. 

“That’s our only option, it seems. Busting in through the front door is suicide.”, Azurda nodded. “Sounds like we have a plan then.”

“Yes, but...what if we run into guards? I can’t just fight them by myself.”, she pointed out. “Besides...I’m not like Brighid. Without Rex around, I…I’m not strong enough...”

“Muhuhu!”, Tora chuckled. Azurda was about ready to chew him out for laughing until he explained his rather sly laugh. “Tora have something to show you.”, he hobbled over towards the back of his home.

Homura and Azurda exchanged blinks before getting up to follow. A push past the curtain only further added to the confusion. “Nobody ever see this before. Secret of Tora! An Artificial Blade!”, he proudly proclaimed.

“An Artificial Blade?!”, she repeated, quite surprised at the mere prospect the words entailed.

“Unbelievable!”, Azurda gaped, flying close to Homura as they both got a closer look at Tora’s invention. 

A strange robot girl with silver body and orange highlights, and a pale face. Some baby blue “hair”, a beret, and a red cloak with a big white flower on it. This was definitely something previously unseen.

“Tora always wanted to be Driver. But…”, he drooped in disappointment. “Tora have no potential to awaken Core Crystal. Tora knows, because one year ago Tora try.”

She put her hands to her mouth when she remembered the sight of gushing blood from earlier. “How awful…”

“But that why Tora make Artificial Blade! When complete, even Tora can be Driver!”, he seemed to gain back his optimism rather quickly, making it seem like his near-death experience was no big deal. 

_ What a truly eccentric little Nopon _ …, Homura thought to herself.

“Incredible! You built this thing from scratch, Tora?”, Azurda gaped. 

“Not exactly. It was started by Grampypon and Dadapon. But Grampypon die, and Tora still not know where Dadapon go…”

“Oh my.”, the ex-Titan squawked. 

“So Tora will finish Blade and become Driver like always wanted! Then Dadapon surely come back after hear about Tora’s success!”

“Tora…”, the Holy Grail was touched by his enthusiasm despite his misfortunes. It almost reminded her of Rex.

“But, Tora. From what I can tell, it looks complete. What else is there left to do?”, the tiny creature lowered his altitude to be at eye level with the Nopon. 

“Muhuhuh! All Tora need is buy missing parts!”, he boasted. “Ah, but Tora totally broke.”

Well this was a problem. Just how were they going to buy parts when Rex was the one keeping the money on him? “I hate to tell you this, but Tora, we don’t have any money either.”, Homura admitted.

“What?! B-b-but how we get parts then?!”

“Well, how much do you need?”, the Titan asked. 

“Um...about 60,000 gold…”

“60,000?!”, the two let out in unison. Tora rubbed his furry chin while looking at Azurda. 

“Don’t even think about asking me to do anything illegal!”, he snapped at Tora. 

“Wait a second.”, Homura fiddled with the ear ring, taking it off and holding it in front of her hand. “This is a natural crystal. It should get us that much.”

“Are you sure, Homura? Isn’t that very valuable?”, Azurda asked the Blade, to which he got a shaking head.

“It’s fine. As long as it can save Rex, I’d be willing to do anything. Besides, it’s just an object. It can be replaced. Rex can’t.”

Tora put on the biggest, most grateful smile. “Thanks lots, HoHo! Tora in your debt!”

* * *

Thunder crackled after lightning flashed, rain pouring down from clouds which obscured the moon from the night sky. Tonight was a very important night for multiple reasons. For one, it was the start of their jailbreak operation. For another, the Artificial Blade was going to awaken for the very first time. 

Tora said nothing as he fiddled around with the Artificial Blade, tightening screws where needed and installing the final parts the group managed to buy by selling off Homura’s ear ring. It seems she underestimated just a tad though, which was good. At least now they had leftover 10,000 gold to keep in case Rex disappears again.

With one last turn, Tora turned around. “All finished! Now just need energy charge to complete!”

“We don’t have time, Tora. Our friends’ execution draws near.”, Azurda reminded him. “Make haste!!”

“I know, I know! Okay, Artificial Blade, time to wake up!”, he grabbed the electric switch handle with his ear-arm.

“No, Tora!”, Homura scolded him before he could push it.

“W-what’s wrong?”

“You can’t keep calling her “artificial Blade”. Use a proper name instead. Something that’ll make her feel special.”

“Ah, well, um...actually, Tora did think of good name for her.”

She smiled. “Well, let’s start it already then!”

“Tora know!”, he flipped back around to the switch, hand on handle once again. “Okay then, awaken! Tora’s own Blade, Hana!”, he pushed the switch forward, generators whirring up and humming loudly. Unknown to the group, lightning struck the spinning windmill, causing a shake in his home and the lights to flicker, then shutting them off with steam hissing from Hana as her body began whirring. 

The two other than Tora leaned in with anticipation. She still lay there sleeping, amidst the crackle of electricity of the cables. 

“H-Hanaaaa?”, Tora whined. Next thing they knew, she instantly perked up from slumber.

“Good morning, how may I serve you, Master~?”, she did a weird pose with hand near her face and one leg kicked up. 

The two gaped, face blanking out. “W...wha...what in God’s great Alrest?!”, Azurda managed to find the words that expressed his disbelief in that moment. 

* * *

“Unbelievable. He was given the trademark ice cold bath of this ship and  _ still  _ didn’t wake up?”, Meleph flatlined her brows with her chin in between her right thumb and index finger, left hand resting on her elbows. “Just how much sedative did that medic shove in his face?!”

“Yes, as weird as it seems. I asked myself and it seems the medic didn’t measure the dosage.”, Brighid noted, waving her hand around as she spoke. “All he heard was of a rabid man, so I assume he put in a lot not knowing his measurements.”

She let out a sigh. Leave it to Dughall’s men to screw something like this up. She couldn’t fault the medic, but at the same time, she wanted to yell at him with every fiber in her being. If he put in anymore of that stuff, he probably could’ve killed the poor bastard. “Well, strike that on Dughall’s record then.”, she bemused.

She puckered her lips and tightened her brows. “Might I ask, Lady Meleph, why the hospitality with him? We confirmed it earlier while we...undressed him. He’s a Flesh Eater. After we send him off to Indol, he’s going to die.”

“I-I don’t know…”, the raven averted her gaze from her Blade. “I just feel bad, I guess. This whole thing...I don’t like it.”

“The law is the law, Lady Meleph. You of all people should know this.”

She sighed, resting among her ship’s bridge at the captain’s seat, Brighid flanking her right. “I know. At the very least, he shall die clean.”

“Even his clothes? He’ll have no point for them when he dies. I doubt he has family too.”

“You’re much too cold, Brighid.”, she scolded. “Think about it, if you knew you were going to die tomorrow, wouldn’t you at least want the luxury of one more bath? To sleep in clean clothes?”

“I would, yes.”, she lowered her head in shame. “I’m sorry, Lady Meleph.”

“It’s okay. I understand the frustration. He did harm the Holy Grail with his reckless stupidity.”, she held a finger up and waggled it towards Brighid. “But still, I think we might be grossly mistaking him. What if he’s not a Flesh Eater after all? You did say his Core Crystal was pretty much identical to the Holy Grail’s, yes?”

“Is that what’s bothering you, ma’am?”, the blue-purple haired woman surmised. 

“Yes. I can’t help but be disgusted.”, she confessed. “We both know Indol won’t just let him off with a warning, or even give him trial. I also highly doubt they would see his Core Crystal the way we did.”

“I understand now, milady. I am sorry for my brash rudeness. It was unbecoming of me, and very uncharacteristic.”

She could only smile. She understood Brighid was only frustrated because she felt as if this whole thing about the man named “Rex” was her fault. “I accept your apology. I know today must be hard on your mind.”

“Yes, ma’am. That it is.”, she lowered her head. To be honest, she felt those words couldn’t describe even the half of the emotional whirlpool her mind was going through. And to think it all stemmed from a single stranger that her and her Driver wouldn’t even know, despite their curiosities. “May I ask a few more things, ma’am?”

Meleph rotated her chair towards her in order to face her. “Go ahead. I have time.”

“Say he truly is a Flesh Eater, that our inspection was right. Do you really feel it was necessary to do that in town? They’ll be coming to rescue him too, y’know. And if he escapes, we might be accused of assisting a cannibal since they can root it to us.”, she spoke her mind concisely. “Even if your brother is an Emperor with impossibly infinite kindness, I doubt he would let that slide.”

She closed her eyes and thinked of a response. The raven’s eyes opened once more. “First, never underestimate his Majesty. Second...you make a good point. But remember, getting him is just one step to our true objective. He may as well be collateral.”

“Heh.”, she chuckled, smiling wide. “And you said I was cold. You called a man you were concerned about “collateral”.”

She smiled back. “I’d say we both reached our capacity for that.”

“One last thing, milady.”

“Yes?”

“Say that the Holy Grail sees right through us and decides to run for it, leaving the boy behind. Are you certain you still wish to send that man to Indol to follow religious obligations? We both know what his fate will be.”

The Inquisitor let out a big long sigh. A deep inhale. “As much as I don’t want to, for the sake of my own curiosity since I couldn’t interrogate him...it’s ultimately up to his Majesty. Besides, we both know she won’t do that.”

“Sure.”, she had a knowing smirk on her face. She knew Nephell would just say “yes” anyways to please her. Especially if she told him about his...unique mental health. “I’m prime for a break now. Milady?”

“I feel the same. How about we go to that cafe by the inn? I’m feeling privy for a nice cup of tea.”, the Special Inquisitor suggested. 

“That sounds like just what I needed, Lady Meleph.”, Brighid smiled. 

Meleph slowly but steadily got to her feet from the chair. Making a quick turn on the heel of her boots, she faced the soldiers working the controls in the same room as the two. 

“Men, stay alert! We are heading out temporarily. We’ll be back later. Hold down the fort. I trust you won’t fail me.”, she commanded. 

“Roger!”, they all responded, and proceeded to communicate to the rest of the ship via their PA system. 

* * *

“W-w-wait! Just hold on!”, Tora frantically waved his hand-ears and dashed over to the console and flipped the switch. “Forget you see that! Tora changed settings!”, Hana then reset back to her sleeping position. 

“Settings?! Settings for what, you pervert?!”, Azurda hounded the Nopon. Homura in the meantime was stuck to her spot with total disbelief washing over her  _ still _ . 

Beeps and boops of the console sounded, and Tora turned around. “Th-this time should be OK! Second time a charm! Switch on!”

Yet another lightning strike with flickering lights, this time not shutting off. It didn’t matter whether the power went out or not, the magic of the “Frankenstein’s monster” moment was spoiled the moment Hana did that strange pose. This time unamused, the group watched the reboot with less excitement than previously.

Steam hissed once more, this time Hana getting up normally with her eyes remaining closed. She turned her head up and opened them to reveal a beautiful set of orange eyes with what were obviously camera shutters in her mechanical irises.

“Good morning, Masterpon.”, she spoke with a high pitched, cute voice that was as flat as her expression.

“I...I did it!”, Tora cried out. “Tora’s masterpiece! World’s first artificial Blade...Hana!”

While the excitement was still killed, evidently their happiness wasn’t, at the very least. 

“Amazing…”, Homura admired the little girl in front of her.

“Truly amazing!”, Azurda awed. “Though, I still hope for your sake you didn’t do anything else weird!”, he leaned aggressively towards Tora, who promptly leaned backwards.

“Er, right. Tora big success though, right? Friends impressed?”

“Yes, Tora. You are incredible.”, Homura comforted his uncertainty. “Though, Tora…”

“W-what?! Forget about it! It not Tora’s fault, it uh…”, he clearly was thinking of an excuse. They almost could see the lightbulb turn on in his head. “Grampypon! Grampypon Soosoo made settings! Yes, definitely Grampypon’s fault! Grampypon is the pervert!”

Neither of them believed him with such an obvious red-faced lie. “Are you sure Tora?”, she bent down to him, projecting her lack of belief in an unamused face.

“Y-yes, Grampypon...yes…”, her disappointed expression stayed as her eyes slowly moved over to the dresser now blown open because of the wind, exposing a handful of different costumes, including a maid suit. Tora caught wind of her gaze and nearly choked, and began sweating nervously.

Azurda stood there with nothing to say or express. He was in sheer awe. And not the good kind either! He eventually spoke his mind though. “I can’t believe you, you damn otaku...”

She sighed. “Well, we won’t dwell on that. What’s more important is that we need to rescue Rex, Nia, and Dromarch!”

Azurda nodded, though keeping a firm eye on a grumbling Tora. Hana turned to her new Driver and introduced herself to the group. “My name Hana. Nice to meet you.”

* * *

“Damn that Special Inquisitor! Thinking she owns the place just because she has favor with the Emperor!”, Consul Dughall kicked his desk out of anger as he vented to no one in particular. “If I had the Holy Grail, I could return home glorious or sell her to Bana for loads of money!”, his tantrum continued. 

“Not yet. It’s not over yet.”, he breathed heavily. “This place won’t be the end of me!”

He turned towards the night sky from his window. “I will not rot in this backwater shithole!”

He then activated his Ardanian video call system. “Captain Paxel!”

“Yes?”

“Get your troops ready! Round up whoever you can find! We’re going to find the Holy Grail before Meleph, am I clear?! I don’t want a single man of Meleph’s regiment on that ship!”

“Yes, sir! Right away, sir! I’ll do my best, sir!”, he then hung up. 

“Watch and learn, Meleph Rahart.”, he grumbled.

Little did he know that Brighid was hidden nearby, listening in on his little rant. Those thin windows never really lent to privacy did they? Brighid decided to head back from her “walk” over to Meleph at the cafe.

_ Just wait until she hears of this _ ., she mused, slipping away into the night.  _ Meleph always wanted a chance to take you down. Now you gave her it. _


	9. Ardanian Prison Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jailbreak begins! Rex's secret is unveiled?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEHOLD! At nearly 8,000 words, the longest chapter of anything I have ever written, ever! Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Keep those comments rolling!

A gentle smile.

She laughs, yet you hear nothing of your own words.

A smell so sweet, like honey.

Long, flowing hair.

The distance suddenly grows.

A ring of fire bursts around her.

She falls down.

You run over to her.

She is dead.

Another smiles at you.

Blue. Blue everywhere.

A lot of purple too.

You swear you saw her recently.

She takes your hand tenderly.

An assassin, glowing red eyes.

A knife through the heart.

A burst of energy dispels through the air.

A black crystal falls.

She is dead too.

Yet another woman. 

Covered in white, skin dark.

She bows with great respect to you.

Suddenly, she sobs intensely.

A spear in her hands.

She stabs herself, and dies.

The shadow of Homura stands before a manifestation of impending doom.

The voice. The voice!

It screeches again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y̷̨̟̝͕̻͇̦̬̤̗͇͉̜͚̠̋̏̽͊͊͂̐͆̓͒̔͐̃̓͂͘͘ē̴̹̩͙͚͍͝t̸͙̜̺̗̯͖̔͂͗̽͆̓̔̃͒̂̚̕͜ ̸̢̨̧̤̤̻͇̻̤̫͚̹̞͐̾͑̃͗̽͌̄̌̾͂̂͆͒̉̽̚͜a̵̞͇̥͍̺͇̥̞̘͛̽́̂̑̒͘̚͝g̷͍̠͉̍͆̑͗͐͌͛̔͆̂̆͘͝a̷̩̩͍͎̝̪̝̲̝̺̼̪̮͛̇į̸̟̺͚͙̦̩̣̩̺͈̺͖̂̊͛̎̑͒͂̋͆̓̅̚n̵̨̛̛͙̩͓̬͚̻̤͉͕̄̈̉͑̍̈́̉͘͘͝͝͝͝,̶̢̗̬̥͔͈͓̟́̉̋͜ͅ ̵̟̲̪̤̫̈͐̅̈́̿̇̆w̸̙͇̩̦͌̾͌̃̑͋̍̈̽ͅi̶͍̘͖̣̲̅̇͒̈́͋̆̃̀͂l̸͎̯͌̎̾̄̉̐̕̚͝l̵̼̗̰͓̔̆ ̸̧̧̧̫̺͎̼͖̩̦͕͈̬͔̯͖̓̀͆̓̌ẙ̵̡̩̯͈̰͖͙̉͋͂̇͛̏͌̚͝͝ö̶̻́̈́̄̇̔̇͒͐̒̽ų̷̳̦̥̠͒ ̴̟̝͎͓͑̓̓̉͒̐͊ḍ̵̨̻̝̥̎̿͋̕͜ṛ̶͖̖̦̥̣̯̭͙̮̞̪̹̇̑́͆͛̓̂̏̄͋̋̑͝a̵̧̧̛̝͓̗̞̗̻̫̤͕͖̗͒̆̐̿̊̈́͘ģ̵̢͍̗͎̝̱̮̼̭̰̭͉̳̣͆ ̴̱͇̺̠̲̞͈̩̰̺̯̺̮̗̼̮͔̊͒͝ą̵͙̹̙̮̩̭̠̝̯̜̻̩̠̻͑͛͗̾͆ͅ ̵̢̡̗̤̬͛̂̆̋̿͋̔͝͠ẅ̸͇̝͚ͅǫ̶̺̻͉̺͕͙̗̝̺̏͌͝m̶̹̥̙̹̗̯̝̹̠̄͗̄̎̾̈̽͆͜ͅä̴̛̠̭͉͕͇̙͑̌͋̈́̃̔͛͐͘ņ̶̧͖̱̣̹̝̞̫͉̈́̍̐͒̚ ̵͈̜̩̫̪̞͍̤̙̬͂̈́͛̅̓̒̇̏̈́̂̑͘̕̕͝ĭ̸̞̞̳͎͕̹͎͍͉̇͑̈̀̈̒͆͊͊̚̕͝ͅn̷̢̥͖̩͕͙̤̜̼̤͉͖͂̍͑͗̀̃̑̓̑͋͘͝ͅt̶̻͈̙̖͈̄̓͐̀̓̈ǫ̵̮̘̹͚̠̭͙̰̺͍̬͕̣̍̑͊͌̒̒͘ ̵̬̳͎̭̟͕̻͇̭̲̙͍̬̙̐͂͛͊͜͝ḑ̷̯͇̦̘̙̇̈́̅͑̎̽̑͘͘͝͝ḛ̴̄͆s̶̢͍̩̳͈͈̪͕͎̬͉̙̙̣̜̚p̴̳̳͓̖̮̘̆̍͘ą̴̛̲̭̖̻̜͕̖̦̪͖̽̒̄̔̒͜͠ͅͅi̴̱̮̝͒̿̉̇͑r̶̟͖͔̙̤̙̱̅̿̎̌͐̂̌̐?̷̧̝̫̘̯͈̜̪͛

̸̨̱̣̩͍͍͚̈́̅̓̌̅̐̈́̓̚

̸̭̖̩͙͍͕̣͙͐̓̅̎̐͐͐̀̓͜A̶̘͉͕̞̞̪̻̎̿͜n̶̡̪̟͙̞̹̱̥͎̱̝͍̾̅̀̀͌̃̽̃ͅd̴̨̼̝͇̜͊͌̀͗̅̊͊̈͂̐͝ ̴̧͖̲̻̲̿̆̾͛̅̏̊̈́̄̐̏͂͆̐͘y̶̲͎͔̩͈̹̩̯͍͎̆̓̃́̊̑̏̂́͠o̶̱̮̰̹̯͉̍̓͗̋̊͌́͑̆̕͠û̶̟͇̠̾͂̅̆͌͗̃ ̵̱̻̭̱̤̰̟̯͛̄̿͐͗͗͊ͅw̶̧̢̝̣̜̱̮̣̤͓̮͎̉͗̑̿̍͗͘̕͜i̴͉̟͍̝̣̣̰̰̞̊͑̃̿̓̿͛̑̅̕l̴̲͍̜̫͇̘̜͍̏̓͛̏͆́̽̒̅͛͊̓̅̍̕͘ļ̵̯̩̲̟̭͗̿̎̃̽̒̑̇͜ ̷̼̹͙̲̣̩̭̙͕̘͉̠̝̝͎̅̔̾̉̓̚͘͜ͅs̴͍̫̖̫͚̱̳͕̺̿̋̈̿̀͛u̸̢̧̜̮͈̞͇̻̫̠͘f̴̳̉̊͋͑͒͗͂̉̾́̊f̴͙̬̗̠̳̯̦͛͛͋̌̄̕ͅě̴̞̬̲̭͍̦̬͙͊̏̎̎̌̋͜ṛ̶̡͍͍̦͙͍̬̲̥̪̦͙͐̀͊͝ ̵̨̡̧̠̠̥̬̤̣̫̰̠̘̠̣͌̋̇͆̚ä̴̦̎́̃́̿̉̈́̏͗̊̚͝ş̷̨̨̖̮̪̺͚̰͕̪̠͈̙̭͆̿͐͋͐͘ ̵̢̧̥̖̟͉̓̎́͊̽̆w̵̬͗̅̓̕ē̴̛̟͕̣̯̬̤̘͉͕͖̦̠̱͋̄̄͌́̍̈́̅̋͘͜͜͝͝͠l̷̟̜͖͂̈ͅl̴̰̬̩̒̿͗͘̚͠.̸̧̟̪̫̟̖̼̬̗̆̂͊̇͐͑͂͆̈́̿̈́̆͗̈

̴̡̙͚̖̲̤̻̟̤̗̯͙̉͛͗̒̔͛̔̓̍̋͐̌̚͠ͅ

̴̡͓͇̻̝̯̟̬̜̃̄̽̏͗̏̐̑̎̇̀̽͛F̸̛̛͖̳̆̔͗͛̌̈̿̀̉̉̍̈́͌̚a̷͈̼̹̩͍̖͉̽͆̇̂̍̿͂͐̄̉͝ç̷̨̢̲͚̣̖͇̳̯̟̞͈̻̥̣͜ȩ̸̻̲̘͙͚͎̻̭̜͕̻̞̤̬̮̰͆̏̃̈́̎̂̐͐͐̚͘̕̚͝͝ ̶̨̭͈͈͎̞̣͇̱̼̰̭̏̿̽̏̓̾̚̕̕͜͝ǐ̶̪̄̃̍̐̈̋́͛͊̓ẗ̵̨͕͇͖̙̌̎͊̋̊̿̈́̅̓̒̍̏.̷̨̳̪̥̲̖̖̘͖̼̝͖̌̌́͜͠͠ͅ ̸̛̑̅̆͂̔̊̓̔̈̅̔̌͜͝͠

̸̱̬̟̖͖̬͈͇͎͍̞͎̻̙̮͐̍̿̎͒͜͜

̵͇͔̱̃̌͋̉͘͝Y̴̡̢̛̪͙͎͎̘͎̻̰̱̘̮̔̃̑͛̂̅̊̅͑̆̈́̃͜ͅȮ̷̡̲̭̮̦̞̳͉͊̑̀̕U̸͓̭͖̩͔͇͚̮̬̻̙͖͎̲͓͂̄̆̎͌̉̉̅͘͜ ̸̛̳̙̱͓̫̣͇͖̞̽̒̈́̋̉͛̍͊̒̎͝͝Ẅ̶̧̧̨̼̪̙́͂̊̈́̎̾͆̓͒̾̄̕Ì̴̡͎̭̺̻͈̫͓̹͊̽̋̂̊͌͂̔̕͝͠ͅL̶͖̝͋̾̈́͋̓̓̌̃̐̄͒̀̈́Ļ̴͓̖͖͉͕̹̖͇̱̞̎͂͂̿̅͘̕ ̸͍͈̟͖̮̼̣̻̗͔̖̩̟͑F̵̼̭̰̯̟̪͇͇̱̯͕̣̮̠̫͙͐̾̅̎̋̓̈́̏̔̀̊̃̾̐̚͜͝͝Â̴̛͎̺̦̣͚͇̈́̿͋͂͗̾İ̶̛͈̳͔͙̒̌̑͒͘͜L̷̯̅̾̅̍̏͗̄͊̏̊̄̕͠ ̸͎̪͔̠̱͔͎̮̫̺̝̭̺̹͖͐͊͆̀̒̈́̅̂̑̽̎̔͗̓̚͝ͅḤ̷̢͙̦̯͓͕̟͔͉̦͌͗̈́̅̃̋͝E̵̠̅̓̐͒͋̈̓̅̒͘͠͝R̷̨̮̙̭̮̥̲̐͋͊̾͊̓̈́̃̾̓̃͒͛͘̚ͅ.̴̨̜̺͈̝̖̖̩͍̤͙͗̎̉͆̃̇͊

̸̢̝͇̯̤̤͒͑̾͐̉

̶̢̛͎͍͚̓̀̆̂̍̒̈́̀͆͌͂͘͠͝͝Y̶̧͔͕͚͓̫͔̟̖̗̺̋͒̈́Ô̶̡̙̞̝͈̪̖͓͔͙̩͔̿̋̌͒̈̍̋͐͒͌̇͊̕͜͝͝Ư̴̬̬͈̙͚̳̠̙͔̤͔̮̹̔ ̷̢̧̠̲͇͔͔͖̝̬̹̊̊͑̔̿̅̆̓̆̓̅Â̸̡̦̣̻͈̖͇͍͖̖͎̤̣̥̐̾͂͐̾̕͘͜͝ͅL̸̢̦̰̗̩͚̠̦͇̖̩̿̿̒̆͐̏͗̾̄͒̎̈́̀̕ͅR̴̻̲̟̱̄̅͑̓̇͋̓E̴̗͓̮̮̗͖̊̈́̃̊̅̐̋̏̉͠ͅA̴͖͚̭̘̪͇̤̺̪͈͍̽͜D̸̢̰̉͗̌͆͋͘͘Y̶̡͙̺̞͕͕̞͈͓̰̰̑̇̿͌̃̈́̒̕ ̴̠͚͉̰̰̬̦̣̤͙͉̦̾͌̉̓̐̓̇̽̏̐͋̃͘̚͠H̷͙͐̂͆̈́́̚Ą̶̡̱͔̺͈̖̥̲͎̬̗͗͜͠V̸̢̹͂̈́̔̐̍͐͛̑͛͋͛Ę̸̨̢̪͎͖̫͔̮̻̱̠͐̊͑̆́͛͠.̴̧̛̘̣̗̭̖͆̾̋̌̋͆͑͝

  
  
  


* * *

Rex gasped awake, somehow finding himself in a bed, under sheets, and dressed down to nothing but his shirt and underwear. He had no idea how he was missing clothes, but he knew for sure the bed was not very comfortable or soothing. Felt like the cheap crap you would probably find in prisons.

Wait a second...he rant that thought through his mind again.  _ Prisons?! _

He whipped his head all around to get a bearing on his location. It was then he pounded the bed with his fist as he grunted.

“Dammit!”, Rex cursed aloud. 

He was in prison. And he didn’t even know how or when! Everything to him after going into that alley was a blank spot in his memory, a passing blur. But he did remember one detail.  _ Those Ardanian soldiers! _ , he recalled.

That was it, that was how he got here! And moreover it was because of that blue woman, Brighi–

“Damn, my head!”, he groaned. Just even sparing a thought for her brought on another headache. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it was when he awoke, this time only a hard pang before it dulled out into a low but consistent, dim pulsation. 

He exhaled through his nose as he attempted to forget the hurt. However, being awake now, he found pain wasn’t the only thing plaguing his head. He also had a weird sense of vertigo-ish dizziness. A lightheadedness yet without nausea. Almost...pleasing?

Great. He knew exactly what was going on. The muddy thoughts, the pleasurable sense of disassociation with the world. He remembered the lectures Azurda gave him all these years that he accepted without question of how he knew about it. To put it plainly, he was drugged and probably a little high because of it.

He didn’t know what to do at this point. At the very least, he wasn’t impaired in any way, shape, or form, considering he could still think relatively clearly and coordinate well. Plus, his vision wasn’t affected either seeing as how he wasn’t seeing double of himself. He deduced it to be less of a “in the moment” high, and more of the kind that was a sort of high just before a sobering from whatever drug he was forced to take. 

And yet, amongst all the grumbling and begrudging thoughts about his intoxicated state, he gained a bit of “high creativity”. It was probably the best idea he had. Or so his mind thought.

That idea was to get past the pain of remembering now while he wasn’t fully sober.

He knew one thing for sure after having to deal with this bullshit for years. He had to get over this soon. Rex found the headaches and manic episodes really getting on his nerves lately. And if the voice in his head is anything to go by, it seems he doesn’t have much time. After all, he recalls his exact words about being let out sooner or later.

If there’s one thing he learned while salvaging, it was that the best way to get over pain was to brute force through it. And so that’s what he did. He focused his mind on Brighid and the memories that flooded in.

Just as it began the twinge in his head returned, but it was currently masked under the drugs. For once it seemed Rex was not getting small inklings that he couldn’t process. He could actually feel the memories return to him. What came back was truly...intriguing. 

One of the memories that returned to him in that flood was her  _ somehow lying in bed with him.  _ Was it him? Honestly, he found that he couldn’t remember what exactly he looked like in that moment. Everything was covered in a blur, like that of a dirtied pair of glasses. All he knew was that he  _ definitely  _ didn’t wear blue back then. 

He continued to think more and more about her until the headache eventually went away. Or it numbed due to how much it hurt. He didn’t know which was which at this point.

Though it seemed he could recall specific moments, he couldn’t remember everything with exact detail. Nor was it in a linear, chronological fashion. The placement of his memories in a timeline was just as spotty as the details of each moment. 

From what he could gather, the two of them were very deeply interconnected at one point, perhaps even a romantic connection. Perhaps a very close friend or something along that nature. That much was true, considering he deluded her as  _ smiling _ at him when they “first met”. 

Despite his blue mood of his inability to fully recollect, there was something he was very proud about. He managed to completely rid himself of that headache, and relieved that area of amnesiac stress. The detail that he wasn’t even high anymore didn’t register. All the more positive for him!

Though, it did lead him to wonder just what the hell he was  _ doing  _ to deserve getting drugged like a sick dog. Anymore in his system and he would have died from a fatal overdose. Maybe he could grab some collars later. For now, however, he needed to  _ get the hell out of here _ . Homura was nowhere to be seen, nor was her sword, and that worried him greatly. Moreover, he was basically almost naked. 

What’s more, inspection of his body revealed his bandage had been removed, the Core Crystal exposed. “Shit!”, he jeered. His Core Crystal was...very odd to say the least.

It was still surrounded by the scar of that accident that ran down along his chest, stopping at the intersection of a strange cross shape it made. As if that wasn’t enough of an eye catcher, therein lie the Core Crystal just as the scar stops. 

Obviously everything about the X shape was drowning in the same color as Homura’s. However, dead center in the X was a rhombus protrusion, extending out to a single rounded point which of course was in the center of that shape.

Upon further inspection, this part still had that emerald hue but it was obviously having a slight tint of a bright, whitish-blue as well. Along with a single, small, but still somehow noticeable yellow dot in the middle of the extended edge which sat in the middle of the rhombus.

Rex touched it gently, his ungloved hands tracing over the strange crystal. “So...the colors mixed huh?”, he mumbled. “Great, they probably know for sure now.”

Well, they knew as long as the people inspecting him passed basic color theory as a child in school. Any of his self-introspection was replaced by pure frustration. Where was his money? His weapons? Or how about his  _ clothes?  _

He checked under the sheets and confirmed he was still in nothing but his shirt and underwear. Placing his palm on his cheek, he blew air from his mouth. 

He was finished the moment Captain Paxel called him a cannibal and exposed him, much to the unknowing of his party. If only he had put more layers on that bandage, the glow would’ve been concealed under a thick cloth at least. His eyes wandered the room as he began to ponder the possibilities of wearing a turtleneck for his own safety. 

Inspecting his room further, he found he thankfully still had his jacket and pants, albeit it was hung up on the opposite end of the room from his bed. He also noticed his boots, gloves, and all that armor _.  _ Especially that  _ upper arm armor on his left sleeve. _ Even his grappling hook was still there! Rex smirked. 

“Those idiots didn’t suspect a thing, did they?”, he felt as if he just won the lottery. They really didn’t find out the truth even after all that time, didn’t they? Or did they have enough reasonable doubt to not even consider it? Either way, he was relieved, but more so at the fact that those soldiers were probably too bothered to dismantle the anchor. Or confused. Both are great. 

They definitely underestimated him, and things were going his way. He lurched up as he wobbled over to his coat, and put it on. Despite his soberness, nothing could really prepare himself for how quickly he got up. Once he found himself reoriented and ready, he tapped the jewel which rested on his arm band twice, the jewel now turning from an ocean blue to a deep, blood red. 

He held out his hands in front of him as a new weapon formed out of Ether, then attaching to his arms and adapting to his present armor. A similar forearm guard materialized on his right hand, and then on top of it was a thick layered metal on the same side as his backhand. On his left, the armor plating adjusted and changed his anchor/grappling hook, enlarging the hook slightly and making the wire much thicker. 

Most importantly of all, armor of the same blue color with glowing golden accents wrapped around his glove cuffs, and large metal hands inserted themselves and locked into the cuff, fitting snugly over his fingers. He balled his hands into fists and then opened to check them, smirking when they moved perfectly, as if he wasn’t wearing these gauntlets at all.

“Ah, I missed you.”, he whispered to his weapons, walking up to the door. First, he placed an ear on it, listening intently for sounds. Nothing. No guards walking around. He had a perfect opportunity to bust himself out. “Right, let’s do it.”

He backed away, extending his arm out as the hard knuckles on his gauntlet touched where he assumed was the lock. He pulled back slightly, inhaling, then exhaled as he softly tapped the metal, slowly pushing his fist forward as he visualized the motion. 

“Hragh!”, he then reared suddenly and sent a fist flying with great speed and force, denting the door with a loud, reverberating hum, hearing a click signified he busted the lock. “Yes!”, he pumped a fist towards him in victory. Next, he slowly opened the door, peeking out both sides and tip-toeing out the door. He gently attempted to close the door behind.

“Hey! What the hell’s going on over there?!”, his body froze as he placed his back on the door.

Crap. Guess there was at least one Ardanian soldier nearby to hear that loud sound. He quickly shut the door behind him, aiming his hook towards the ceiling before zipping up, placing his feet and free hand on the ceiling to steady himself. Boots made “gunk” noises as they smushed against the wooden flooring of the ship. And the single soldier arrived, leaning towards his door.

“You! Quit making all that racke–...what in Eden…?”, he leaned in towards the slight dent in the door, noticing it especially since the door creaked open by itself. Little did he know of the “spider man” stuck to the ceiling above him.

Rex released the hook and elbow dropped the poor soldier, knocking him out cold. Thankfully, this time the sound was muffled thanks to the soldier’s body catching him. “That was close…”, he blew air through puckered lips. He then checked out the soldier, and the surrounding area, and then back to the soldier...and what do you know? The guy was around his size and stature!

“This is almost  _ too  _ easy…”

He darted his eyes around the hallway, reassuring himself no one else was coming before reopening the door and dragging the “sleeping” Ardanian inside by his arms. 

* * *

“There is Titan battleship!”, Tora whispered, pointing his tiny little “hand” towards it, the group looking out from behind a short stone railing. 

“Mor Ardain is really readying for war with Uraya, huh?”, Azurda muttered to himself. 

“Guys, look, there’s the root I was talking about!”, Homura leaned over the stone railing slightly and pointed down towards it. “And look, it comes right up to that chute! We should be able to climb down and get Rex back!”, she animatedly hopped as she too whispered.

“Excited, are we?”

She turned to the tiny white, larval Titan and nervously rubbed her knees together. “Well, it is my first jailbreak…and I get to rescue Rex!”

“No more talk! Move before nearby moving patrol spots us!”, Hana whispered. 

She nodded, and the group dashed off to the safest place to go down from. 

* * *

Rex closed the door behind him, but this time assured it was actually settled in so it wouldn’t open on its own again. He was covered rather awkwardly from head to toe in an Ardanian uniform that bulged a little due to his clothing being directly underneath it. But he didn’t really have a choice, unless he wanted to foolishly leave behind his coat with his weapon core on it. 

“Sweet dreams. Thanks for letting me borrow this.”, he jokingly whispered as he looked out among the other cell doors. He felt it as he concentrated. The Ether signature of another blade.  _ No way. _ , he began walking towards the door farthest from him, the one that was just a left turn from his cell. 

He stopped at the door and leaned in, hearing Dromarch’s light tiger growls. He knocked three times on the door before sliding the peek hole open and peering inside.

“What? Have you come to boast? Did you think that banging around wasn’t enough?”, his muzzle scrunched up as he slowly bared his fangs in an attempt to intimidate the soldier.

“It’s not what you think. Dromarch, it’s me, Rex!”, he hoarsely whispered through his helmet, attempting to push his voice through it without raising it to a volume where passersby would catch wind of him.

The tiger’s ears flicked as his eyes raised, black sclera and eyes piercing him. “R-Rex?! How did you-”

“Shh!”, he held up a finger to his helmet and harshly shushed him by pushing air through his teeth. “Don’t yell! You’ll blow my cover!”

“I’m amazed you stole his clothing...and that it fit! Where is that guard now?”, Dromarch immediately lowered his volume to just barely over a whisper as he trotted closer to him.

“He’s napping in my cell. Hey, you got good animal ears, right?”, Rex asked, still whispering and occasionally stealing a glance behind him to watch for any other guards coming. “Do you know where the keys are kept? I’m gonna get you out of here.”

He vigorously shook his head and slammed up against the door, shoving his face towards the peep hole, making Rex flinch and stumble backwards. “ _ No! _ ”

“What do you mean, “ _ no” _ ?!”

“Save my lady first! She is  _ much _ more important than I am.”

He was taken aback by his fervent commands and staunch loyalty. “How noble…”, he commented, “...okay. I’ll free her, get her to a safe hiding spot, then I’m coming back for you. The guards won’t suspect a thing.”

“I uh...doubt that.”, he checked him over and felt a sweat drop fall at those bulges. 

“Don’t worry. Even if I’m found out, these guys are nothing to worry about. I can take ‘em.”, he reassured, looking over his shoulder just one more time. “You never answered me, y’know. Do you know where the keys are?”

“I overheard something from the guards when they threw me in here. Try checking the battle room near the bridge.”

“Thanks.”

“Rex.”

“Yea?”

He stared right through the helmet’s goggles into his eyes. “Do not come back for me unless you have guaranteed my lady’s freedom and safety.”

Rex held up a pinky. “You got it.”, he shut the canopy. 

Rex then turned around and began navigating out of the cell block, spotting a patrolling guard, who nodded at him, albeit turning his head a little at his “comrade’s” weird body shape. 

_ Please don’t notice, please don’t notice _ .

He didn’t, shrugging it off. “I understand. Stay warm. Take your break in the engine room if you have to. It’s just up those stairs.”, was all he said before continuing his back and forth patrol. Rex let out a silent exhale.

He went back to thinking.  _ Okay, battle room...battle room...where is that?! _

He then came to the steps heading towards the engine room, noticing immediately how damn  _ warm  _ it was. No wonder he recommended this place. It felt like a sauna, and he was only just entering, not even reaching the core of the room!

He had hoped for no one but measly engineers and mechanics to be here, but it seems there were  _ a lot  _ more soldiers than he anticipated. He gulped, and attempted to say nothing, going directly for the opened wire gate door which was the entryway to the stairs.

However, his worst fears were realized when he was noticed by another soldier and a Driver who had a beast-form generic Blade, both leaning against the wireframe fencing. The Driver waved. “Howdy! How’s the shift?”, he spoke in a strange accent.

Great. All that he needed to blow his cover was a talkative, friendly soldier. He cleared his throat and tried his best to imitate the generic deep tone the majority of the soldiers spoke in. “Uh, it’s going! Can’t complain about anything but the cold!”, he kept up the lie. 

“Tell me about it, these paper-thin uniforms are freezing when we’re not at home in the desert! I get cold so easily.”, the soldier agreed. “That’s why I’m taking my break here in the engine room! I like its warmth.”

“Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but you sound a little funny, son. You good?”, the Driver asked. 

“Yea, now that I think about it, he’s right. You  _ do  _ sound a little stuffy. Are you okay?”, the other added.

_ Think Rex, think! _

“Ah, I’m just a little under the weather! It’s uh, allergies! Sore throat and...yea...”

“I feel the same!”, the strange accented Driver held out his hands. “Torigoth here done wrecked up my sinuses with its fauna! I was blowing my nose for a straight hour! The steam in here really helps clear ‘em up, y’know?”

Rex must be the luckiest man alive if he managed to have multiple people buy into his lies within a couple of days. Much less  _ trained soldiers _ . Normally people aren’t convinced considering his poker face is  _ really  _ bad. It seems having a helmet on to hide his face worked wonders for his believability.

“Alright guys, I gotta head back to the battle room. Break’s over for me.”, the soldier waved his hands and walked off. 

“Me too. Don’t work too hard now, you hear! We got some criminals to take care of.”

“Uh, yea, you too.”, Rex waved as they left. “Oh, hey wait a second!”, he caught up to the regular soldier on the stairs.

“Uh, what is it?”

“I uh...dropped something in the battle room. Mind if I tag along?”

“What’d you drop?”, he waited for a response for only a second. “Oh, right, sore throat.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Why not? Come on, let’s go. I bet you’ll need someone to help communicate with that sore throat of yours.”

So far his disguising act was going great as far as he could tell, however he was still uneasy about talking so much to people.

_ Okay, gotta be careful and shut up from now on. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up if I talk to everyone I pass. _

Rex continued, going up the stairs and following the soldier closely. He quickly mulled over the basics of the plan he had in his head again.  _ Alright, grab the keys, grab Nia, hide her, get Dromarch and book it!  _

* * *

“Ah, that’s mighty high up.”, Azurda put a flat hand on his brow as he looked up towards the garbage chute. 

“How am I supposed to get up there?”, Homura complained. 

“Not to worry, Big Sis HoHo!”, Hana raised a hand, stepping in front of her and holding both arms out. 

“B-big sis?!”, she muttered, gladly accepting the hug, quickly silencing a yelp as Hana rocketed up to the port, letting down Homura softly as she dashed back down to grab Tora, placing him just before her when she came back up. In the meantime, Azurda simply flew up there. 

“Wow, that’s amazing, Hana!”, Homura congratulated. 

“Yes! Hana did great job!”, Tora also praised her. 

The little robot girl smiled. “Hana is artificial Blade. This no problem! Hana most happy that Masterpon praised her!”, she stood proudly with her hands on her hips. 

“Hey now, don’t celebrate. We’re not out of the woods yet.”, Azurda reminded the group adamantly. “But yes, Hana. You did a good job. We’re very proud.”

Her initial pout became a big old smile again. Who knew that Azurda had such a way with children? Or, well, robotic children, in this case.

“Okay!”, Homura pumped her fists close to herself. “Let’s get going! Rex has got to be in here somewhere!”

“Roger! But, try not to alert guards. If alarm sounds, this be very bad for everyone.”, Tora interjected with some wisdom of his own. 

She nodded, leading the group up through the waste chute.

* * *

Rex couldn’t help but feel everything was just  _ too damn easy _ . It was almost like: a) this was planned, or b) something sinister was about to happen. He could feel it. After all, he just lied to a guy,  _ swiped the keys _ and nobody saw it or said anything  _ at all _ . And that soldier assumed he found his “good luck charm”. 

_ Either something’s up or they’re really this confident about their own security. _

Rex hoped it was the latter, because yet another lesson he remembered from Gramps was that overconfidence yields failure. Which, obviously he was exploiting. He understood before, but now he felt he gained a new level of wisdom not even imparting it verbally could do. 

He exited out a different door, this time the one that connected to a hallway leading to the bridge. Instead however, he turned left and went down the staircase, turning right after that and walking straight through the mess hall, ignoring the soldiers who were eating in their dinner break.

He went straight through, peeking around the corner of what looked to be a doctor’s office, with one soldier wearing distinct clothing. This must’ve been the local medical professional the army has on this ship. He noted in his mind the myriad of windows that surrounded it. 

_ That complicates the escape plan a little. _

He ignored him however, continuing to follow his instinct and trailing through a hallway with multiple right angled turns. He kept walking until he noticed three cell doors, with one guard standing there and staring him right in the face. Or well, as best he could with his helmet on.

_ Damn! This is gonna get rough _ , he directed his gaze back to that doctor’s office. He silently tried to plan how he was going to get her out without anyone seeing her through the windows at that doctor’s office.

“Uh...what’re you doing here?”, Rex refocused on the soldier who continually stared at him suspiciously. 

“Uhh, well, I’m on my break and I just like to wander. It’s been a habit since I was young.”, he fibbed. 

“Um, okay. But you really shouldn’t stay around here, y’know. You could get the both of us in trouble. Why don’t you go back to the mess hall or over to one of the balconies?”

“Eh, don’t feel like it.”

“Well, _ I don’t care  _ if you do or don’t, just get out of here.”, now he could tell the soldier was getting frustrated.

He looked around. No one was nearby. He knew the doctor’s office door was closed and there was no way the window’s viewing angle even came within a inch of where he was. Go time. “Ah, well...um...holy  _ shit _ that’s one giant bug!”, he pointed towards the ceiling behind the soldier. 

“What, where?! Miss Meleph will have a fi–”

Lights out for the soldier as Rex summoned only one gauntlet above his armor, using his right hook and slamming his fist into the back of his neck while he looked away, the soldier going unconscious and hitting the ground with a thud. Funny how these things work out with the placement of the armor. He exposed this weakness before with Homura back in that alleyway.

_ Shit! Okay, no time to lose, gotta move  _ now!

He initially pulled the keys out of his pocket and began fumbling with the ring until he realized that was stupid. It would be more time efficient if he just knocked first to figure out which cell she was in. He rapped at the first door he was in front of, the middle one. 

“What?!”, a muffled scream pierced through the metal door. 

_ Well then, someone’s a little cranky.  _

He then began to quickly test out the keys on the key ring, going through each one sequentially. “Come on...come on…”

* * *

Homura and Hana looked out over the tiny hallway, peeking by leaning out from the corners of the open ventilation hole. A soldier lay knocked out on the balcony behind them, just out of eyesight.

“Hana detects one soldier. L pattern recognized in patrol. Recommend for Homura to knock out soldier with blunt force.”, she whispered to the red-haired Blade. “Coming back now.”

She grunted with affirmation, noticing the guard was now coming up to just below the hole. Pulling out the sword but not activating its flames much like Rex did before in that alleyway, she jumped down and bonked the soldier on his weak point in the shoulder.

He silently went down with a thud, the others hopping down, their feet making clunking sounds against the wooden boards lined with steel. Hana immediately took off, leading the group to take the path on their right. Her orange pools burned into the steel door just down from her. 

“Masterpon, Hana detects Blade.”, she pointed out at the door, waving her arms quickly up and down in a jerking motion. 

Tora was stunned. “Hana...how can Hana tell?!”

Homura knew the answer to that one, but she let Hana explain it herself. “Not sure. Hana feel signature similar to Hana.”

“Amazing, but not really answer…”, Tora shuffled his feet. “Not understand.”

“I’ll explain it later, Tora. But for now, let’s go check it out!”, Homura spoke.

“But how? We not have keys.”, Tora lowly huffed out as he joined everyone in jogging up to the door Hana directed them to. 

Homura smirked. “Don’t worry about that. Leave this to me!”, she held out her hand, a fire erupting from thin air and burning in her palm and growing with intensity. She slowly stepped closer and closer to the door as the fire grew bigger and bigger. 

“This better be quiet!”, Azurda took it upon himself to keep watch over the corner for them the entire time.

* * *

“Jeez, this last one better be it!”, he muttered, this time much more frantic, his hands starting to tremor out of frustration and suspense. He didn’t know what to think of the balancing act of bad luck he got to find out that the  _ entire key ring so far _ didn’t work. He knew there was not much time left before somebody found the keys missing and connected the dots to the “allergic soldier” he professed himself as.

Words could not describe the sheer joy he felt when it actually fit. “Yes!”, he turned the key, the lock making another click noise as it unlocked. He pulled open the door to see her ears lowered, and a sad face staring at the floor. She looked like she was going to cry.

In her mind, she was having flashbacks to Jin rescuing her, when she was in the same situation long ago. Stuck on an Ardanian ship, horrible fate awaiting her. She sat just like this too. Then the door opened and Jin appeared as if he was an angel, and held out his hand to her. Of course, she was about to smile thinking he had come for her again. 

She flashed a quick look up to see an Ardanian soldier, then back down to the ground. Any hopes of it being Jin coming to her rescue were gone and was torn to pieces, as well as the gusto she would’ve had earlier in scratching his eyes out and escaping. She had effectively given up, tears visibly springing up in the corners of her eyes.

“What do you want?”, she deadpanned.

“Nia, are you okay?”, the muffled voice of the helmet spoke softly. 

Her ears slowly went up, as did her brows. She recognized that voice. “It...it can’t be…”

He pulled his helmet off, gasping in some air. “Man, these helmets suck!”, he blurted out, bending his neck back down so his head and eyes faced her. He smiled. “Sorry I’m late. Keys were a pain in the ass to figure out.”

She became angry again. “Get out. You might as well should’ve left me!”

He was confused. “What?! But I’ve come to rescue you.”

“I’m not going with some whack-o nutcase with self control issues! It was because of  _ you  _ that I’m here in the first place!”, she hoarsely rasped at him, letting out a cat hiss as her ears stood back. 

Rex was hurt. “Nia...I’m sorr–”

“Save it! I don’t want to hear your excuses!”

“Nia, please. We gotta–”

“No!”

He clenched a fist. “If you won’t escape for me, at least do it for Dromarch!”

She gave him a venomous stare and equally so hiss. “What did you  _ do  _ to him?”

“I didn’t do a damn thing!”, he retorted, meeting her venom with a rant of epic proportions. “I was going to rescue him first and come get you, but he insisted you should be freed first. In fact,  _ I promised him _ I wouldn’t come back to get him until  _ you _ were safe!”

She was taken aback as he went on. “That Blade really values you above all else, even his own gains. Most people I know would’ve taken that chance to run free and leave you behind. Are you going to throw away the chance Dromarch sacrificed to give to you?!”

She visibly reeled and gained a look of regret. He continued, his tone molding into something more laid back and gentle. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m freeing you not out of obligation to Dromarch, y’know. I’m doing it because I care about you.”

They met eyes. Her ears flicked at the words. “I want to be your friend, Nia. Replace your old “family”. I get that I’m a screw-up, but that’s gotta be better than those bastards who were trying to kill you, right?”

She mulled it over in her head, sniffling and wiping off the dried tears from her eyes. She had to admit, no one in Torna actually said the words she wanted to hear. Yet here was Rex, giving it to her for free, even despite her angst. “Yea.”, she sighed, getting up to a full stand. “I hear you.”

However, even given the circumstances so far, she still stubbornly held on to that lack of trust. “But just know this, I’m doing this for Dromarch,  _ not _ you.”

“Fine by me.”

She didn’t know whether to be thankful or pissed off at his response. She did know one thing, however.

“I’m thankful that you came. I didn’t think anyone was coming at all.”, she confessed, but immediately held up a finger. “But I’m not forgiving you until we get out of here and  _ everyone  _ is alive.  _ And _ if you promise me to never do something like that again.”, she let Rex know, crossing her arms at him. 

“I...can’t promise that. I’m not strong enough.”, was he  _ disappointed _ ? 

She gave him a look that wasn’t exactly dirty, but wasn’t happy either. It was like something in between disappointment and “this jerk”. Nia couldn’t care about what his face told her, those words were enough to drive her up a wall. 

“But...I can promise to tell everything so you know how to help me, and stop it from happening again. We can even help each other.”, he held out a pinky. “Next best thing, right?”

She...smiled.  _ What a sap. _ , she felt amused inwardly.  _ Even after I told him all that, he still has room to forgive me and won’t stop trying to help and befriend me.  _

“Sure,  _ manchild _ .”, she wrapped hers around his. “Now c’mon, enough melodrama, let’s get out of here.”, she strutted out with Rex’s head following her.

He scratched his head. “But...never mind.”, he muttered. It really wasn’t worth arguing about, plus she had a point. As he jogged in front of her, he placed the helmet back on. “Get behind me. Hope you’re good at sneaking.”

“Never underestimate a Gormotti.”, she quipped, letting him get in the lead.

* * *

The group gaped at the hole Homura left after she melted through more than just the lock. She nearly turned the whole door to sludge!

“Homura?!”, Dromarch gaped, still ducking on the floor.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t hurt you, did I?”, she peeked through the hole at the tiger, trying to spot any burns or singed fur. 

“Tora nearly lost perfect eyebrows…”, he muttered, still hiding in the corner away from where Homura directed her fire. Hana flatlined in unamusement at the remark. 

“I said I was sorry!”, she whined. “It’s hard to judge the power sometimes…”

Tora popped up and peeked through the now blackened metal hole. “Ah! You alive! This very good!”

Next came in Hana who was donning a wide, proud smile. “See, Masterpon? Hana knew Blade here.”

Homura in the meantime was blushing out of embarrassment. Tora, for all his cute optimism, really knew how to drive it close to home. 

Dromarch slowly got up in puzzlement. “Forgive me but...who are you all? And where is Master Titan?”

“You mean Azurda? He’s keeping watch.”, Homura walked up to and told him. “This is Tora and Hana, his artificial Blade. We can explain everything later, we need to hurry and find Rex!”, she reached through and pulled the door open for the tiger who stepped through. 

“Rex? His cell is here…”

“Really?!”, Homura’s eyes beamed. She can’t believe she was going to free two people for the price of one!

“...but he already got himself out a long time ago.”, Dromarch regrettably finished. 

“Eh?!”, Homura was absolutely floored. How the hell did he get himself out?! She had a hunkering feeling, this strange sense she always got after giving him her life force. But she thought it was just a side effect of what she did. She was definitely going to ask Rex about it once this was all over. 

_ The nightmares...that voice...busting yourself out...just what are you, Rex? _ , she wondered.  _ I’ll never leave your side but...it’s hard to ignore the secrets you keep.  _

It was then that sirens suddenly blared, red lights flashing, making the group flinch. All of their eyes widened at the same time except for Dromarch. He practically expected it.

“...That’s probably about him.”, Dromarch mentioned nervously.

* * *

Rex continued slinking through the hallway, getting him and Nia past the doctor’s office with ease despite the windows, and heading towards a large arch which led to a more mechanical aesthetic room with a locked door, indicated by a large red light. 

He crouched down and moved silently with Nia to get behind some crates. Once behind, he slowly moved up to take a peek from behind it. He then got back behind it. 

He silently made notions with his hands. First, he held up a single finger to indicate there was one guard. Next, he pointed in the exact direction at him. With the same hand, he chopped the air and held a finger up to his mask where his mouth would be, signalling to take him out quietly. She nodded, understanding the gist of it. 

The two then split up around the boxes and slowly got up to a full stand, walking very slowly and not making a sound to get behind him. Rex and Nia both steadily raised their hand, ready to knock him out. Closer...closer...closer! They were so close! All they had to do now was take him out, unlock the door, and make a break for it! But then...

The long whine of an alarm blared.

**“Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All personnel! The intruder is disguised as one of our men, and may be freeing the terrorist and her Blade! Stay alert and keep lookout! Broaden all patrols!”**

The two of them panicked and stopped, looking up towards the PA placements in the room. The soldier was too. Then he turned to them. “What the hell?! The intruder and the terror–!”

Smack!

He was out cold after Rex slammed his open palm into the pressure point on his shoulder. 

“I’ll open the door! When the light is green and it opens,  _ run! _ ”, Rex scrambled to the control panel and began fumbling with the buttons frantically. 

“What about you?! What about Dromarch?!”, she yelled out over the alarms. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll get him out even if it means I die again!”

“But, Rex–”

“I know! I’m leaving Homura in your care if that happens! Now get ready in front of the door, I almost got it open!”

She choked, wiping away tears as she hustled to the door, readying herself to run. She couldn’t believe him! Just how much faith and trust did she put in her to let her inherit the Holy Grail?! She couldn’t understand it. She hunched low to the ground like an Olympic sprinter to prepare herself for the mad dash to freedom. 

* * *

“We’ve got to move,  _ now! _ ”, screeched the Titan as he bolted to the group who was standing there.

Homura could not believe what she was hearing. Not only did Rex get himself out,  _ he was disguised as an Ardanian soldier _ ! Talk about a run of dumb luck!

Dromarch lowered his back as he readied to take off. “Follow me! I know where my lady is because of our link!”

“Okay! I think I feel Rex too, he’s probably near her!”, Homura noted. 

The tiger dashed off, barrelling through the arriving soldiers as if it was nothing as the group did their best to keep up with him. 

“Wait up! Tora not very fast!”, he panted heavily while doing his best attempt at a sprint before he squealed loudly when a resolute, flying Hana picked him up by his overalls and dangled him. 

Homura unleashed her sword’s flames, slashing through the soldiers easily before taking a huge leap and running up the chain link fence, vaulting over the railing on the top-most floor in the engine room, following Hana who precisely blasted through the doorway and up the stairs like an ace pilot. Dromarch was last as he pounced and jumped off the walls to reach the height. 

* * *

Soldiers were charging from behind Nia, she could hear it. 

“Rex!”, she yelled out worryingly. 

“Almost there!”

Tension brewed, the world seemed to be in slow motion. Her heart rate picked up as she witnessed each stomp of an Ardanian boot, and a group of brandished rifles. These were the soldiers from the mess hall, along with that medic from the doctor’s office.

“Rex!”, she called out one last time. 

The line turned green right as she turned around towards the door. “Now!”, he hollered.

Nia bolted through the door the moment it opened while Rex took off his helmet and threw it with great force at one of the soldiers. He booked it and belly flopped to prone just in time for the crates to protect him from the rain of gunfire, the helmet blocking one of the bullets and spinning in mid air, its trajectory pushed off to the side as it bounced on the floor. 

Rex got up as quickly as he could and began charging at them while they reloaded, but immediately went down on the floor again as Hana blazed through with a screaming Tora. He was then promptly dropped just outside the door to the mess hall, Hana extending both fists out knocking the soldiers down like bowling pins. She directed her flight upward and hovered down gently in front of the door.

Unbeknownst to Rex, Nia actually didn’t run all the way into the hangar, she instead stopped and observed as the scene unfolded. Tora groaned as he got up. “That really hurt…”, he grabbed his drill shield and hooked it onto his back as he scrambled to Hana, trampling over Rex. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t pleasant. 

“Rex!”, Homura and Azurda called out, one running and the other flying. Homura put away the sword on the back of her hip and crouched down to see Rex’s spiky brunette head of hair above an Ardanian uniform that was badly fitted on top of his clothes. Azurda flew just in front of Rex, standing over a knocked down soldier’s helmet. 

He felt her soft hand on his back as he reared up, before promptly getting back down with her after seeing a jumping Dromarch. “My lady!”, he called, running out into the hangar and stopping right in front of her. 

“Dromarch!”, she cried out, giving him a big hug. “Oh, I’m so glad you’re OK!”

“As am I!”, he howled out. “I am so sorry, milady!”

Rex slowly got up, as if expecting yet another interruption. Thankfully, he saw none, and rotated around to face a crying Homura. “Good to see you, Homura. Gramps.”

“Oh, Rex!”, she pulled him into a tight squeezing hug, his head resting on her right shoulder. “I was so afraid for you! All that screaming and you getting captured. Then you go and free yourself, and then those alarms! I was so worried!”, she almost bawled. “Don’t you ever do that again!”

He smiled as he stroked the back of her hair comfortingly before she parted from the embrace. “It’s okay. I’m fine now. Thanks for coming to save me, Homura.”

She sadly smiled, cupping his face with both hands as they touched foreheads. “Please, never do that again.”, she whispered. 

His reply was the same as with Nia. “I can’t promise that. But I promise I’ll tell you everything, and we can work through this together. As Driver and Blade.” 

Okay,  _ mostly  _ the same. 

Homura could never be mad at him. Even in his failure, he seeks a way to grant her wish. Her thoughts that night near Gormott’s stomach were confirmed. His heart was truly pure to her, his spirit benign. She felt so appreciative that he was her Driver instead of...whatever Torna was planning. 

She grabbed his pinky and interlocked. “I’d be happy to help.”

Azurda cleared his throat. “Are you two lovebirds done yet?”

The two jerked away from each other, each of their cheeks dusted with pink. Azurda chuckled before he spoke again.

“She really was quite upset, y’know. With what you did and what she sacrificed, I oughta chew you out right here and now!”, Rex shut his eyes as Azurda balled up his tiny fist and shook it at Rex. “But...I won’t. For now, I’m just glad you’re alright.”, he smiled at his “grandson”.

He opened one eye. “Sacrificed?”, he turned to her. 

“It’s...it’s no big deal.”, she murmured. 

He looked up and down but couldn’t make heads or tails out of Azurda. That is until…

“Hey! Your earring is gone!”

She shook her head. “It’s fine Rex! Don’t worry about it.”, she professed to him. “I don’t care about an earring. It was all to save you, so I’m fine.”

_ I guess I’m not the only one who needs to do some explaining _ ., he smirked at her. 

“By the way,”, Homura added, reaching behind her shoulders. “Picked this up along the way. One of the soldiers was playing with it.”, she handed back his trademark diving helmet.

“Thanks! God, I hope those dumb Ardanians didn’t break it.”, he muttered, getting up to a full stand and hooking it onto his back once more after he forcefully ripped apart the uniform to reveal his regular clothes underneath, stunning everyone around him in the process. 

Rex blinked. That soldier wasn’t kidding when he said it was paper thin. Was the Ardanian government  _ that  _ strapped for cash, or did he just not know his own strength?

Regardless, Gramps flew up and happily snuggled himself inside, grinning from ear to ear as he finally got to rest his wings again. 

“Uh, Tora hate to interrupt touching moments, but we must leave!”, he yelled out to the two of them as he joined Hana’s spot. “More soldiers coming!”

“Yes! Masterpon right! We should hurry!”, Hana agreed, nodding her head. 

It was then that everyone realized the sirens stopped. No, they  _ had  _ stopped. How else was Rex able to hear Homura’s whisper? The group looked up once again. Rex lowered his brows. “I knew it. The jig is up.”

“You...knew it?”, she turned to Rex, helping him get up from his kneel to a stand. 

“Yea. I got a disguise and blended in way too easily. Whoever owns this ship clearly doesn’t have soldiers  _ that  _ stupid to plan security the way they did.”

“You’re right.”, the flame girl began walking side-by-side with him through the hangar door to join Nia and Dromarch, following suit of Nia and Hana. “The patrols around you and Dromarch’s cells were way too light. There was only one other guy after the one you knocked out.”

“Hmm. Tora think that too. Alarm say broaden patrols, but no more soldiers appear.”

They all looked at the door and started heading to the exit. “I have a feeling we’ll know why right about…”, Rex paused. “...now.”

  
“You won’t get any further!”


	10. Hard Knock Life for Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two battles back to back and the finale of the jailbreak!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a continuous chapter for once! So I'm gonna try something new here: recommended music tracks. I tend to listen to a variety of soundtracks when writing certain moments so I'd figure I'll try pointing out what to listen to during which moments. I hope you guys find it as effective as I do. 
> 
> Moment: Meleph Fight
> 
> Track: Autoroll - Kevin Penkin (Shield Hero OST)
> 
> Please comment, and keep them rolling!

The door shuttering open, Consul Dughall strutted in with his absolutely  _ massive  _ Blade following right behind him, his every footstep nearly shaking the entirety of the ship. “A terrorist and a Flesh Eater escaping would make me look very bad indeed.”

Rex’s eyes narrowed at the gaunt politician, though he was more analyzing that enormous, mechanical Blade for any weaknesses. “If that’s the case, then what’s with the sirens stopping?”, he stalled for more time to get a look. “Wouldn’t you surround us with all the soldiers you could?”

“Bah! They’re not worth the payroll I grant them if they couldn’t spot how obvious it was that you were disguised.”, he scoffed. “I’m sure your friends would agree.”

Dromarch only exchanged looks with Rex and said nothing more. Last he recalled, wasn’t he captured by Brighid? Wouldn’t the ones in this ship be under her  _ Driver’s payroll? _

“So they’re your men, then?”, Rex continued, occasionally meeting his eyes to give the impression he was focusing on him. 

“What a stupid question!”, the “prim” man stuck up his nose. “Of course they would be! Weren’t you listening?!”

The Consul refocused his attention over to the girl with red hair, pink clothes, and glowing green accents. It clicked in with Rex that he knew this type, they would babble on, so he let him stray away from the conversion.  _ All the more time to get a look at your Blade. _

“Ah, but that Core Crystal.”, he remarked, flamboyantly extending a palm towards the object he referred to, and the person who had it. “You must be the Holy Grail!”

Homura tightened her stance in response as she burned her gaze into him. “I hate to admit it, but it seems Meleph was right.”, the politician grumbled about the woman under his breath. It seemed their distaste for one another was mutual. 

“If you know about me...then you’re the one who imprisoned Rex, aren’t you?!”, she leaned in as if she was going to slap that smug grin right off his face. Rex, however, held out an arm as if to tell her “No”.

“You mean the boy? No, that was luck on Paxel’s part. But this makes it all easier since you’re here.”

“I guess you wanted to grab her, you slimy bastard?”, Rex called.

“I’d watch your tongue boy.”, he replied. “But yes, you are right. After all, the most powerful Blade in history, with the power to tear Alrest asunder? Only a fool wouldn’t seek to claim it if he knew! And I am no fool! Which is why I have come to claim her! You cannot argue with such logic!”

“Flaw detected in final step of logic.”, Hana’s features flatlined.

“Sorry, but you’ve done enough capturing for today!”, Nia stuck her tongue out at the Consul. 

“Such impertinence for a dirty terrorist!”

Rex stepped back, taking Homura’s sword in hand and readying it fully, with the blade erupting out fire, and kept stepping back with her until he reached the tiny, child-like Blade.

“Hey, uh…”, he whispered.

“Hana.”, she introduced, steeling herself while Tora pulled out the shield. 

“Rex. You see that cap on his Blade? The one with the gears? Just underneath its arm.”

“Hana detect it, yes.”

“Take your shield...drill...thing and stab it in there while we distract it. I think it’s a weak spot.”

Hana tilted her head and raised a brow. “Hana CPU designated as Tank. Hana and Driver best suited for distraction. Estimate Hana’s strength will take strikes easily.”

Rex blinked. He had zero clue what she was talking about. “Okay...but you’re also the smallest here, so you can worm your way to him better than any of us. Your weapon is perfect for the job, too.”

The Blade started getting in front of the Consul as he pulled out his rifle. Now Rex felt he was going overboard with the amount of force. But no matter, his status as a Flesh Eater let him hone into their bond, and he detected it was practically non-existent. Strong Blade or not, this could be a cake walk.

“Fine. Hana ready. Will tell Masterpon of plan.”

“Good.”, Rex smirked, returning his eyesight to his opponents. “Nia!”, he called out, charging forward with Homura at the massive Blade, his sword connecting with a swipe of his equally impressively large weapon. Homura held him steady with her back. 

Immediately Rex became familiar with the strength. It was almost on the same level as Metsu. If he took a hit, he had no doubt it would knock the wind out of him, possibly even give him a concussion. He gritted his teeth as he held the struggle. “Get that jackass!”

“Which one?”, she joked, pulling out her rings and dashing around the Blade. As she was about to encircle around the large blade, she became unaware of the fact that it was tracking her too, deciding to push Rex off and go for her head.

“My lady!”, he reacted quickly and grabbed Nia by the hood with his jaws and backflipped over the large swipe of the Blade’s weapon, just barely missing the chance to save her from decapitation. Dughall in the meantime was taking aim right at them with his rifle. 

Rex immediately jumped over to the side after the Blade changed focus and he regained footing, harshly pelting one of his coins he hid in a secret compartment of his jacket at the Consul’s face, making him miss his shot as Dromarch landed, dropping Nia.

“Hana Drill!”, the artificial Blade called out, doing exactly what Rex had planned. It seemed to work, considering how it let out a low, rumbling groan and was wobbling on its feet. 

“Now, Homura!”

“Got it!”

She used her powers to combust the Blade within huge flames, making the Consul stumble backwards from the sheer heat. Rex used this as a distraction, sliding under the Blade and pouncing towards the Consul, his sword poised for a stab. Homura circled around to near him, holding out her hands as the visual Ether chain between them materialized.

The Consul missed by a sheer hair, grinning devilishly as he pulled the pin on the grenade with his thumb and dropped it in his helmet as he slid off to the side. 

“Eek!”, Azurda squeaked as he chucked it at the Consul’s Blade, the weapon bouncing upwards after hitting his head and exploding above it, the nearby Drivers of Rex’s group forced away from the Blade by the force of air it pushed out when exploding, while also avoiding the shrapnel flying in every direction. 

This was going to work towards Rex’s advantage however, as he was pushed near Consul Dughall.  _ Just one slash...enough to put him down but not kill him… _

His thoughts were interrupted as the Blade rotated around completely on its hip joint, dropping the weapon, its massive hands grabbing Rex and Homura and throwing them backwards. Each let out a loud yelp, the two landing next to each other and dead center in the group at the other end of the hangar. Tora and Hana on the left, and Nia and Dromarch on the right, as it appeared from the Blade’s perspective.

It wheeled around and in a single smooth motion, picked its weapon back up, ready to counter. 

“Damn…”, Rex coughed out, feeling the air return to his lungs after nearly being squished by breaking Homura’s fall. He was lucky his ribs weren’t broken, but he did feel his right arm turning a bit numb, a rush of hot warmth as blood flowed through them again. Definitely severely bruised.  _ I wish I would’ve saved up for another gauntlet! _ , he whined internally as the two got up, Homura supporting him by pulling him up.

_ And...man is she heavy! _

Homura blushed deeply, letting go and immediately dropping the man onto his butt. He let out a sigh and waved off some silent apologies. He was mad, but not at Homura. It was more directed at the smug face that got side to side with a tall Blade.

Consul Dughall cackled. “You fools! A Blade can regenerate from any injury!”

“Hiding behind a Blade...you coward!”, Rex called him out as he stood up once more, hoping to aggravate him enough to make this end easier. 

“Still, common sense eludes you? If I die, my Blade returns to a core. Yet I can still live if  _ it  _ dies.”, he boasted his tactics. 

“Using a Blade as a living shield?”, Nia gritted her teeth. “You’re the worst! Blades can regenerate, but they still feel pain!”

He let out another cackle. “As if I should care about Blades’ feelings! Though I wonder, can  _ you _ feel pain?!”, he directed himself towards the Holy Grail. 

Homura felt a small sense of fear flash through her spine, immediately zipping over to see Rex inhale and exhale once, quite loudly, and very angrily. “I see…then...”, his eyes opened to show pure conviction shining brightly. “Then you aren’t fit to be a Driver!”

Another dispersion of Ether and Homura and him both were covered in the golden glow that signalled the reach of maximum power. She was initially worried about him going bonkers again, but reading the link to his mind, he was as calm as could be.

No wait...his head was clear, but not out of peace. She now recognized this feeling, something she felt with her original Driver long ago. These emotional flames were that of a burning, righteous anger. How did she know?

She was feeling it too. Not just with her link, but within her own boiling blood. That is, if Blades could even bleed. She could already tell this man would be unpleasant from his own unbecoming, and unworthy pride. But a sadist that treated a Blade like this? Much less threatened  _ her? _ She was ready, like Rex, to knock these guy’s teeth out of his gums.

Tora gaped at the sight of his sword’s flames intensifying greatly, meanwhile Nia glanced over. “You okay?”, she asked. “You better not be freaking out again!” 

“Don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine.”, he said, brandishing his blade once more and pointing its tip at Dughall. “It’s that trash you should worry about.”

Nia only smirked in return.  _ Ain’t he just chock full of surprises? _

“Let’s do it!”, Tora called out, the hype getting the best of him as the group followed him dashing towards the Blade with gusto. 

“Dolmes, finish them!”, Dughall commanded his Blade. 

“Homura!”, Rex gently tossed up the sword to her as she sprinted faster than him, immediately slashing away at the Blade, this time, doing tons of damage now that the sword was powered up along with them.

“Blazing End!”, she called out. 

“Hana Spinning-Top Slash!”

“Wild Roar!”

The three all fired off their special moves at the same time, creating a massive combo. Dolmes let out a low howl. Meanwhile, Rex slid under him yet again and made a mad dash for Dughall, socking him in the face, the crunch of his jaw coming out of place sounding out before proceeding to turn into a boxer as he dealt blow after blow after hard blow.

If the others saw it, they would gape. But they were currently focused on Dolmes, so they weren’t able to see Rex go to town on Dughall besides brief glances. 

Homura threw the blade up in the air, it spinning quickly and constantly striking as Dromarch’s beam of pressurized water pelted him, and Hana’s shield, which now had a chainsaw popping out the sides and shredding into Dolmes. 

The sword returning to her hands, she immediately threw it to Rex, who finished up his flurry of strikes with a single jump slash to Dughall, immediately spinning around and getting up to throw his blade tip-first with great force in a move  _ none  _ of them expected.

It penetrated right through the back of the weakened Dolmes, coming out of its core crystal on the other end. Homura gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. It groaned weakly one last time as it was reduced to a Core Crystal, making a clink sound as it dropped and bounced on the metal floor of the hangar. 

The sword of the Holy Grail however, merely clunked as it closed again in mid-air. Homura went over and picked up the weapon and the blackened, dead Core Crystal, coming back to Rex’s side to watch Dughall stumble backwards at the same time that Rex placed the sword back where it belonged on the back of his hip. 

He was in great pain, but couldn’t muster the strength to let out a yowl, much less a groan. “How...a bunch of stinking kids...my triumphant return...to Mor Ardain...with the Holy...Grail…”, he then fell backwards with a grunt, giving into the pain and going unconscious. Rex found himself surprised at the fact he could still muster words after all those socks to the face.

“Out like a light.”, Azurda smirked. “That’s what he gets for trying to execute all of you. Especially you, Rex.”

Rex blinked and was about to tell Azurda something until he was interrupted by Homura grabbing his forearm and pulling on it to get his attention. She leaned in. “Rex...what...why did you do that?”, she whispered to him, eyes glazing over him with concern.

“Mercy.”, he replied in equally low volume. “I wasn’t going to let that Blade suffer anymore by being bonded to that maniac.”, he tossed the Core Crystal behind him on the ground, which gave her a shock.

She gave him a weird look. Such a brutal display and action. It wasn’t wrong of Rex to think that way, but she felt it was a bit extreme. Even more so when he tossed it aside like that. She was about to ask him another question as a voice spoke up, disrupting the conversation.

“What are you talking about?!”, Nia tilted her head. “I wasn’t going to be executed. I was going to be taken to an Ardanian prison.”

“I never heard anything about me being hung here either.”, Rex added.

A short pause. 

Both Rex and Nia’s eyes widened as they let out in unison. “It’s a trap!”

“W-what?!”, Homura gaped.

“Think about it. Why else would there be poor quality security, and numbnuts over here waiting for us?”, Rex explained, pointing a thumb back at the knocked out Dughall. “Sirens don’t die down automatically like that.”

“B-but if you weren’t going to be executed, then…”, the redhead slowly rotated from Nia to Rex. He shrugged. 

“Don’t ask me. I was seriously drugged.”

Homura was horrified. Rex?  _ Drugged?!  _ She turned to Nia for any info she missed out on while she ran.

Nia nodded. “He was, but it was totally necessary if they didn’t want their faces torn off.”

The Holy Grail turned to Dromarch. “I believe I overheard something about Indol for him...though knowing them, I doubt he would’ve walked free.”

Rex shivered, deciding to think about something else for a change. “I doubt the loony bin over here was the one pulling the strings though.”

Unbeknownst to the group, the tiger-striped Nopon was growing antsier by the second, to the point where he was jumping up and down in-place.

“Muh, no time!”, Tora stressed, hopping up and down in place more frantically. “Talk later, Rex-Rex! We should escape!”

“Rex-Rex?...Er, right. Let’s book it outta town!”, he took off in a sprint, the group joining him.

Dashing out on the plank, the group brute forced their way through any remaining soldiers on the dock, taking them down with ease with total group synergy. Everything was going smoothly, and they were just about to exit the gate of the local garrison/dock here, until…

The blue flames blocked their path once more. 

“These flames…”

“Brighid again.”, Rex immediately directed his attention to the shadowy figures who were stepping towards him from behind the flames. He noticed a new face as well, a raven-haired woman in uniform who we know as Meleph. Call it a hunch, but Rex felt as if he was finally coming face-to-face with the person who was truly responsible for this.

“Her Driver’s here too.”, Nia pointed out. 

“The Flamebringer...Meleph.”, Dromarch added.

“Meleph?”, Rex scanned her over.

“Special Inquisitor Meleph of Mor Ardain.”, the tiger replied. “The most powerful Driver in the Empire, wielder of Brighid, the strongest Blade.”

Rex smirked. “Strongest Blade? I doubt it.”, he cockily proclaimed. Staring at her, memories flooded in again, but this time his subconscious didn’t attempt to fight it, nor did the voice in his head appear. “Ah yes, I remember you now. Brighid.”

She scoffed. “Already forgot me? Did I scar you  _ that _ badly?”, she put on a mocking tone.

“Not even close.”, Rex returned the smack talk. “But like I’d tell you what that means.”

Brighid and Meleph’s expressions intensified as Rex continued. “So they were waiting for us, huh? I knew it was too good to be true.”, he clicked his tongue. “Were you in on that guy’s plot, too? Or was he your puppet all along?”

“Don’t dare lump me in with  _ him _ .”, Meleph hissed. “But yes, I did have a plan involving  _ her.  _ That’s our only commonality. As for what happened...call it a convenient coincidence.”

“So then you spread those rumors knowing Homura would come for Rex and me, didn’t you?”, the cat girl questioned. 

She lowered her head as she came closer, the group now noticing she was wielding the dual swords wrapped in flames once more. Tora in the meantime carefully listened and kept watching Meleph along with Hana. “Muhmuh…”, he muttered. 

“You catch on quick, don’t you?”, her deep voice temporarily softened. “Yes. I did just that.”

“That’s awful!”, Homura blurted out. “You’re the one who was going to hand him over to Indol too, huh?! And let him  _ die _ ?!”, she may not have shown it, but she knew what they did to accused Flesh Eaters.

Brighid let out an offended grunt. “How dare you! Lady Meleph was–”

She held up a hand to let Brighid know to silence herself immediately. She had this handled. The last thing she wanted was unwarranted leakage of personal information.

She was taken aback that the Holy Grail would speak, much less  _ at  _ her. It seems the two of them were cut close to home by the recent turn of events and the fate of Rex. She bit her inner lip to keep her composure appearing strong. “Regardless, my true goal is the Holy Grail. By that emerald Core Crystal, if you truly are the Holy Grail…”, she inhaled.

And exhaled. “...then I cannot allow you to tear this world apart again.”

“As if!”, Rex bellowed out. “A gentle soul like her wouldn’t.”

“You really don’t know, do you?”

“Don’t patronize me!”, he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. “I know my history. The Holy Grail sunk three Titans during the Aegis War.  _ Everyone  _ knows that.”

Tora blinked as he looked at Homura slowly ball up into a fist and glare into the ground upsettingly, and then to Meleph. 

“You know this...yet you are still willing to defend her? You know I want nothing more than to prevent her from becoming a weapon. Just give her up and this can end peacefully.”

“Don’t try to play the “Good Cop” game with me.”, his turn to scoff, doing so at Meleph. “I’m not going to let anyone touch and abuse her or her power. Not you, that high-rise fruitcake back in the ship laying knocked out cold, or anyone!”

She could almost smirk at the insult towards Dughall, and thank him for knocking some sense into him. Almost. She had an image to keep up here.

He continued as he slowly unsheathed his sword. “I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it.”, he placed both hands on the handle, the sword opening up and belting out its flaming blade of Ether. “You want her? You can take her when you’re stepping over my cold, dead body. Just know one thing: I die  _ kicking _ and  _ screaming _ .”

“Rex…”, was all Homura could say in reply to his sheer dedication, despite only knowing her for so little time.  _ He truly is a kind soul _ . _ I knew I was right!...Adam... _

The group was stunned when Meleph’s blades separated, wiring peering out from underneath, and then flicking them to make a crackle after turning them into whips. The only ones not surprised were Rex and Homura, but they were too focused to be so. 

Meleph sighed. “Fine. Then we’ll do this the hard way.”

The rest of the group joined Rex in brandishing their weapons. 

“Try not to lose your marbles this time. I’d hate for another easy victory.”, Brighid smirked at Rex. “Lady Meleph was looking forward to seeing if you were strong.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Homura smiled with extreme gratitude at Rex, before becoming determined again as she faced the Ardanian mega-duo. The two stood off, saying nothing for a bit. 

Rex then darted off with great speed, closing the short distance between him and Meleph and beginning with an overhead strike. Meleph wrapped her whips around his sword before stepping to the side, Brighid holding out her hands which granted Meleph enough strength to rotate and throw Rex off. The man flew towards the direction of the high walls which closed off the place, minus the opening where a gate should’ve been. He skidded for a short bit, gaining his bearings once more quite quickly. 

“Hey dumdum!”, Tora taunted, bashing his shield as he rotated around to get her to face the opposite of Rex. 

“Hmph.”, she kept striking the shield over and over with great force, requiring Hana to keep him steady with her hands on his back. 

Meanwhile, Nia went for the jump attack from earlier again, only to be blocked by an Ether shield via Brighid. The two of them were too busy to notice Rex was literally just behind them, and slashed through each in wide arcs. 

The two of them yelped in pain, Meleph gritting her teeth as she used her other whip to lash at Rex, who promptly blocked each strike, any other he missed being covered by Homura at his side. 

“Not so fast!”, with her strikes now divided between the two of them, Hana grabbed the shield, letting the drill whir loudly as it spun to a speed unseen, erupting an earthly tornado from it.

“Nopon Storm!”

Rex knew this was the perfect time as Meleph was currently being stunned by the harsh winds.

“Homura, combo that!”

“Yea!”, she grabbed the sword as Rex tossed it to her and jumped up in the air, stabbing it in the ground. “Prominence Revolt!”

A flame pillar erupted from the ground, taking the tornado caused by Hana’s shield and wrapping it around itself, creating a fiery tornado with which Meleph and Brighid were trapped within. 

“Hmph. This is nothing.”, Meleph was unimpressed as she took a deep breath. “Will of Th–”

“Azure Maelstrom!”, water splashed from through the tornado, drenching the duo. 

Just as the tornado dissipated, Rex was jumping in from the same direction with Homura joining him, hand on the sword’s handle. 

“Burning Sword!”

Meleph could only block, but was left with her back bending due to the sheer force of the strike, struggling to push back against it, before being burned by a combination of an explosion, which knocked back Brighid, and then surrounding by a blazing inferno pillar as the two hit the ground together. She let out a scream that was swallowed up by the flames.

“Lady Meleph!!”, Brighid cried out as she grabbed the raw dirt of the grassy ground with her hands, heels digging in and dragging through before coming to a stop. 

With signs of singing on her clothes and hair, ash dusting spots on her cheeks, Meleph gritted her teeth and hardened the swords. 

“Not yet!”, Rex let out, aiming his grappling hook at her midriff. With the help of Homura, he swung her around. “Have a tase of your own…”, he released her, aiming her trajectory at her still recovering Brighid. “...medicine!”

Her back slammed into Brighid, the Blade’s body serving as a cushion. Meleph immediately rolled off her and helped her up. She smirked. “You’re good, Rex. The best fight I’ve had in awhile.”

The group dashed at her, ready to finish it, not caring to hear her words.

“However!”, she called out.

Brighid leaped up behind her, her left hand grabbing her forearm as she held out an opened right hand. “Azure the Third: Soul Fire!” 

A small fireball launched towards the group, ending with a massive explosion that was significantly more powerful than the ones Rex and Homura created. The group was forced back into garrison, with Tora riding on Hana who held him up as sparks flew off her back, grinding on the metal floor. 

Nia and Dromarch tumbled back, each hit of the metal floor targeting a different part of their bodies and making it hurt greatly. Rex stabbed into the ground, halting himself as he held Homura closely with an arm held tightly around the side of her midriff.

“I was holding back!”, she yelled, pouncing out from a wall of flames as she spiraled and struck Rex, his block making him lose his grip on Homura who took a tumble herself.

“Homura!”, he called out, deflecting each strike. “How?!”, he dodged a swipe from her two blades, spinning around to stop a double slash, sparks flying once again. 

“I’m not as frail as I look!”, she continued slashing, Rex still proficiently meeting her every move. 

“You think I wasn’t either?!”, he yelled out, quickening his strikes to match her speed which Meleph was stunned by. 

_ How can he wield such a large sword like that?! _ , she quickly tried to think of something.

When she slashed near that metal armband, she noticed how Rex was quick to meet those over all other strikes. Immediately taking note of that weakness, she one handed slashed towards it. He immediately tried to defend his weapon’s Core Crystal that was embedded in it.

Taking the chance he gave, she slashed for his torso, however Rex instinctively blocked the slash with his right arm.

His  **unprotected right arm** .

Blood did not spew out for the flames consumed a small section of his forearm and instantly cauterized his wound, the skin through the ripped sleeve donning a deep maroon. “Aaagh!”, he let out a screech. She then kicked a foot forward, sending him backwards, Rex instantly keeping himself up with the sword as he gritted his teeth hard. 

The downed Homura let out a pained scream too, grabbing that same right forearm. She couldn’t focus on Rex, no matter how much she wanted to. This pain was too great.

Whatever burns Rex gave Meleph were nowhere near the level of wounding she just gave him in a single strike. He shook off the remaining flames.

“What’s the matter? I thought you said you weren’t holding back!”, she spun a sword in her hand as she slowly stepped towards them, one by one. “Yet you fell for a simple trick, over a stupid armlet!” 

Rex grabbed the swords with both hands, deflecting another slightly longer-ranged strike from Meleph and being pushed back yet again, but stumbling back and bearing the excruciating pain as he held on to it, realizing he couldn’t use that hand anymore, taking it one-handed with his left instead. He shut his eyes, his right hand trembling and growing numb again.

_ Damn, she struck a vital nerve!  _

This was bad. On top of the nasty bruising, he got hit by something that actually pierced through the skin. But he didn’t care anymore. He was going to win this fight somehow. He knew it. He had to, for Homura’s sake. 

“Give up already.”

  
  
  


Y̸̡̨̛̗̬̪͎̤̹̯͉͓̞̪̭̱̫͗̀͠e̶͇̥̤͔̗͚̩̟̍͗͗͋͝s̸̡̼̬̱̗̟̫͔̰̱̿̑̔̑͊̎̌͊̂̾̍̉̒́͂́͠͝.̶̢̨̡̛͖̣̫̰̼͚͓͈͓̠͚̑͆̎̈́͐͌̄̏̉͋͜͜ͅ ̷̪̼͚̫̹̬̮͛̏̌͑͆̌͋L̶͖̲͍̤̘̙͖̱̱͚͝ͅi̷̛͍̫͕͓̯͉̪̹̪̰̻̖̺̞̤͈̰̔̄̌̊̇́̈́̍͐͐̈͒͛̕ş̸̧̢̛̫͈̭̪̩͖̥͚͎͕̮̪̩̗͊͒̉̒̄̔͑́̅͘̕͜͠t̷̛̛͔͛̐̃̐͊̃̓̐͆̈́̌̿͘ȇ̸̠͇͉̖̓̓̓͝n̷̨̢̺̖̙̼͓̗̦̜͉̆̒̎̐͌̾́̕͘͠͝ͅ ̷̛̳͔̦̯̭͖̙̯͓͓͕̦͂͆̏͂̇͒̂̉̾͆͘͠ẗ̴̨̛̗̺̗̮́̽͑́̓ȍ̴̢̨̰͇̥̠͕̯͔̲̦̯̪̏͜ ̶̢̥͎̹̪̙̬̠̝̮̥͖̲̳̖̊̾͑̇̇͗͜ͅh̴̡̩̺̮̼̗̞͋͒͝ê̷̢͙̙̫͖̯̣̝͎̹̤̤̘̒̃͂̓̈́͒͆̈͆̂̃̔̿̌̔̐͘̕r̸͚͍̺͚̳͇̙̫̻͔̬̟̝͔̥̩͔̆͋̉͒.̷͈̙̲̠̩͚͎̼̓̄́̾͌̍̓̉̍̇͘͘

̶̰͓̿͜

̵̨͖̭̩͇̹̩̗̠̞̓̓͊̾̕̚͘͝G̴̢̫̣͕̮͚̻̗̭̫͖̠̣͎̈́͒̒̑͗i̵̡̡̨͕̗͖̼͈̘̬̯͙̺̝̘͐̍̊͋̏̇̄͑̅̆̍͌͐̐ͅv̸̨̛̯͕̬̟̗̪̱̪̼̤̻̟͍̠̞͉̟̲̋͒͋̈͗̐̽̓̾̕e̷̥̲̠̥͚̹̮̦̖̰͌̕̚ ̵̢̢̼͕͍̣̮̭͓̣̼̯̓̄͊̈̍̑̓͠u̵̲̻͕̫͕̮͚͔̭͈͕͍̩̭̙̬̮̣͗̓͌ͅp̶̨̨̟̟͍̯͍̪̜̯̲̹̲̲̜̳̠̃̑̉̉̓̆̎̔̉͑̍̈́͘͜͝͝͝.̷̢̢̢̨̨̼̻͍͙̮̞͍̞͎̼̯̼͙̄̓̽̈͗̿̎͘ ̷̨͍͗̾̀͑͗̆̄̈͝Ļ̷͎̞̦͚̤̯̫̰̫̋̓̔̑͊̊͜ę̴̳̥͕̰͎̙͆͂͂̋̋̒͛̎̇̈́̄͑̐͊̈́̈́̿̕͠t̷̥̖̝͎̖̜̔͐͂͐͗̔͑͗̍̋͒̍͘͘͝͝ͅ ̸̢̧̛̙͙̹̼̬̱͔͍͈̻͉̼̬̣̈̃͊̊͑͐̐͐̾͆̔m̸̢̛̙͔̯̫̮̟̪̻͖̥͖̍̇̄̐̆̆̓͆e̵̛̮̲͇̺͉̰̬̠̱̯̹̙̣̹̰̰͕͔͒̎̈́̈́̄̽̈́̀̎͠ͅ ̸̡̢̫̥͍̞̣̗̱̱͙̗̖̦̮̿̒̑̊̏͌̓͛̍̑ͅi̶̺͈̞̪̤̺̣̣̩̪̫̥̣͆̊͘͠͠ṉ̶̢̞͇̻̻̱̼̣̬͙̩̽̉͜͜.̶̨͔͈͉̭̻͓̰͎͈̞̟̰̻͎̰̬̇͑͐̃̔̉́̐̋̒͒̄͘͜

  
  
  
  


“No...never! I’m not finished yet!”, Rex spoke in a low growl, one eye opening to reveal it had changed from its soft golden hue to a deep orange. 

She could only narrow her eyes. “What the hell…”, she breathed.

He shut his eyes once again, this time closing them harder as he panted. He opened them again to reveal they had returned. 

  
  
  
  


Ḋ̵̢͙͈͔̫̞̰͂̓̇͊͜Ą̶̢̨̡͔̩͍̙̣̘̟͓̪̜͚̺̤̬̞͚̪͓͛̃̍̒̒̆̔͂̽̔̕͜͠͝M̵̡̬̖͍͕̜̠̤̝̲͓̫̽̌̇͐̒̄̌̈́̿̔̀̅̕͘Ņ̷̭͙͓͔͔̗͍̗̤̪̦̠͊͒̂͋̀̈͊͂̑͆̄̕͜͝ ̵̧̗͇̗͓̣̐̂̍͆̄̂͊̏͌͜Y̶̡͔͓͕̐͜Ó̵͍̣̰̟̦̫̣͈̑͛͆͗̌̆̅̀̓̾̊̓̓͘͠Ư̸̢̙̖̼̱̯̪͕̭̿͆͑̌̈́͋͑͗̇̏̑̓͊̆̈́̑̊̇̊̈́̕̕͜ͅ!̵̛̛̥̙̞̭͇̤̯̝̊̂̈͋̇̽̂̊̐̏̇

I̵̺͍͎̘͓͂͗͑̌̏͜ͅ ̷̡͕͈͙̤͇͚̯̣̣̗̝̗̯͆̅̑̌̍̃͒͗͋̂͝W̷̮̬̟͍͎̺̤̙͈̖͉͎̼̣̑͌͋̑̐̂̌̓̌̊͘͘͠͝I̸̞̲̍̅̈́L̷̢̃̐̀͆͆͐͜͠L̷̢̨̟̩̘͓̳̙̖̥̫̜̮̞̍̆͆́̿̎́̒͋ͅ ̸̻͖̩͚̻͔͎̟̠͚̎͊̓̚͘B̷̨̧̞̫̮̞̺͆̐̍̒̂͒̾̾͐̊̀͠R̵̦̝̔̒̈́̆͗̽̆̚͜E̴̡̼̭̼̜͆̅̊̔̇͑̈̆̔̆̌̽̔͝Ą̴̗̦̟͍͉̝̠̤̟͑̈́͜K̴̡̛̟͎͔̳͈̘͖̤̂̒̑ ̷̡̩̙̙̖͎̘͈͉̦̏T̴̟̟͎̬͐̐̒͂̈́̌̂͝H̷̭͔̺̥͚̰̤̫͍͔̤̩̥̪̽̋̎̑͊̚͜A̴̪͂̔͐̕T̸̢̪͕͎̻͊͛͜ ̴͔̗͈̗̗͔̼̩͖̾̎̒̈̾͛̅̓͝͠͝Ḯ̵̭̹̹͔̝̦̿̑̓̒̿̃̍̄̚̕R̵̢̨̦̭͔͖͓̹̳̥̈́̀͑̔͆͌̃̈́̾͗̈́̃͝Ȏ̴͑͊̃̅͠͝ͅN̴̥͎̙͓͍̘͙͙̰̼̦̬̿̆͘͜ ̵̨̢͎̯̝̅̋̋̈́͑̏̽̀͛ͅW̶̨̢͙͖̔̊̄̓̅̑̈̈́̌̒̎̓̕͝͠Į̵̠͖̯̻̗̲͈͇̗̺̯͙͚͂ͅL̶̨̺̻̗͖̭̰̬̞͊̏͋͑̈̈̊L̵̡̨͇̥̞͉̻͓̟̄̄̓͋́̀̇̿͒͗͂ ̶̧̛̼̙͕͈͙̞̦̭̟͖̥͙̜̄O̷̧̢̧̟͉̲̲̘͕̜̝̟̗̅̏̈́̎̈́̏̀͋́͂̆̚͘͜͝N̵̲̞͋̒͂̂́͒͒̐̅͒̆E̶̛̲̪̔̀̈̓͆͜͝ ̸͉̪̹̭̟͖̥̪̳̋͋̃͝Ḑ̸̬̦̱͖̻̱̩̩̮̭̽̑̂̏̋̎͑̈́̈́͆̅̒͋̆A̵̤͎̰̎́̅̅̅̿̃͂͆̊̎̿̽̽̚Y̸̡͎̭͈̺͔̙͎̰͔̍͌̀͑̆̎̅́͂͒̈́͜͝ͅ.̶̨̡͙̮̣͝

  
  
  


“I said I wouldn’t give her up, and I meant it!”, he talked in a much brighter tone. He slammed the sword in the ground, using his good left hand to assist Homura in getting up. She took his hand tenderly, getting up to a stand. 

“She has somewhere to go, and I’m taking her there.”, he pulled the sword, flipping it across the back of his hand and into his left palm, a golden glow surrounding him once more. “And you won’t stop me! Now get out of my way!”

Holding up the sword, the flames grew much more intense than his battle with Dughall. He threw a large blast of flame, which was deflected by Meleph with ease, Homura’s bright oranges disappearing as Brighid’s blue ones burned on. “Wasted potential...both of them…”, she too was now covered in the golden glow.

“Be careful, Lady Meleph!”, Brighid stepped closer to her, hand held out. “I sense an overwhelming amount of Ether coming from them!”

She nodded. “I assumed those flames were hiding something deeper. They’re not as strong as yours.”

“No! Not just her!”

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “What?!”

Meanwhile, the others recovered enough to get up. “You guys alright?!”, Rex turned to them.

“Somehow.”, Nia rose up, Dromarch taking a protective stance.

“Those two too strong!”, Tora complained, Hana lurching up and placing him down. “Can’t fight much longer…”

He turned around and looked at her, then up to a metal water tower. “Don’t worry. I got a plan.”

“Will this be like your plan to disguise yourself?”, Dromarch asked. 

“Shut up and get ready to run!”, he whispered, noticing that Meleph was currently distracted by Brighid in deep conversation. “Now, c’mon!”

Him and the group took off towards the gate, exiting out and heading right towards the nearby farms. Thankfully, the people that were there got out as soon as they could. Rex hated to do this to this village, but it was necessary for the sake of his group’s survival. For Homura’s survival. For  _ his  _ survival. 

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, their talk ended quickly as Meleph slashed away the remaining flames which blocked her view. They weren’t there. But she did spot them just as they were getting out of the docks. 

“They’re getting away!”, she ran after them, Brighid in tow. 

“Homura! You still good for another blast?!”, Rex panted as he was running. 

“Yes! About one or two!”

“One’s all I need!”

They came to a sliding halt like Rex when he noticed she was just in position, flanking them with the water tower at her back. Even more perfect, Brighid’s flames were burning brighter, just like that time in the alleyway. Rex let out a war cry as the golden flow of Ether returned, getting ready to aim another blast.

“Honestly, do you think that will work again?!”

He said nothing as he sent yet another flame blast one handed at her. Or  _ was it _ ? It angled just off her right as she was about to reflect it off yet again, the flames drenching a metal water tower behind her, the metal creaking as it melted to a hot orange and was about to give, evident from the fact that it was bending forwards under the girth of its own weight. 

This, combined with the fact that the back beams were not as heated as the front, but still very heated, gave an ample opportunity to tip it off.

Without a second’s notice, Rex shot his grappling at the tower, and pulled it with all the might his one arm and adrenaline could provide. In the meantime, Hana provided support by bashing in the beams with her fist while jetting off, making them break off from the steel.

By the time Meleph and Brighid turned around and noticed it, it was already too late. The water tower was just about fully tipped over, a bit of the water inside peaking out. The two scoffed as they were then absolutely soaking wet down to the deep puddle in their boots. This immediately quelled all of Brighid’s flames minus the one on her buns once more.

The whipped around, but were once again two late. Homura and Rex were in the air, each of their right hand on the sword. 

“Aw shit.”, was all Meleph could muster in response. 

“Burning Sword!”

An explosion of fire and steam from the resulting water boomed out, this one even bigger than what Brighid produced, the force of it knocking the two into a nearby fence which broke as a result of stopping them. Steam dispersed everywhere in the surrounding area, this time much thicker than before.

What little strength they had left in order to give chase did not matter, the thick fog of the steam masked them. As far as the two were concerned, they completely got away. 

“Damn…”, she cursed under her ragged breath. “I feel slighted.”

Brighid groaned as she grabbed her side midriff which collided with the now-broken fence. “Ngh...why’s that?”

She let go of the sword-whips, letting them drop to the mud below. A deep breath. “They held back.”

“What do you mean?”

The raven turned her head towards the sky as the steam cleared up. “Didn’t you tell me? That massive well of Ether. And that final move...he definitely could’ve killed me right here. Yet...he didn’t. He missed on purpose.”

She nodded, following her train of thought. “Yes. I’m sure he saw right through your bluff, ma’am.”, she focused on her Driver’s absolutely tattered clothes, taking it in her fingers. “His instinct too...he picks things up quickly.”, she released the clothing. “I wish the tailor was that fast.”

Meleph smiled. The frown came again though when she thought back to not only the words he spoke to her, but especially that moment where his eye color changed.  _ “No...never! I’m not finished yet!” _

That voice was definitely not his. And what was up with the eye thing too, anyhow? Because of her link with Brighid, she felt that the second Burning Sword had so much more Ether than the last. Again, he probably could’ve easily killed her, or at least mortally wound her. Yet he didn’t.

Despite all the oddities about him she had to deal with lately...there was oddly a sense of peace within her.

“I think the Holy Grail is fine with that boy...I’ll let him roam free for now.”

“Are you sure about that, ma’am?”

She nodded. “Yes. I am. I bet he’ll rein her in. But…”

“But?”, Brighid asked. 

“...I can’t help but feel there is a deep darkness in that boy.”

“I see.”, she bowed her head. “I feel there’s a lot about the both of them we don’t know.”

“And we won’t...until we meet again.”

“...You wanna know what I think?”

Meleph turned her red eyes to the Blade. “Yea?”

Brighid...smiled? “I have a feeling those two will balance each other out soon. And when we meet them again…”

Meleph joined in, smirking. “We’ll see the true them.”

“You read my mind, ma’am.”


	11. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feel·ing 
> 
> Noun
> 
> An emotional state or reaction.  
> A belief, especially a vague or irrational one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're now at least 3 chapters behind the current one I'm writing. The content drop may slow down at that point, and I might have to go on a short hiatus just so I don't burn myself out on either the game or this fic again like I have in the past for some of the stuff I posted on ff.net.
> 
> After all, the last time this happened, it led to me not playing the game for at least a whole year, which, yikes! Don't wanna do that again and end up losing my place in the story...AGAIN. 
> 
> Anyways, do enjoy! And do please comment.

Rex panted, collapsing onto his side at a grassy alcove far outside the city, grasping his right wrist and nursing it. “I think...I think we’re safe...right?”

Homura kneeled to him, looking over her shoulder but darting back to him, visibly extremely worried. “Yes. They’ve stopped following us.”, she reassured, patting him on the head. She then tenderly picked up his wrist and closely inspected the wound.

“Good. I’m beat. Today was too much.”, with his free hand he tossed his helmet backwards and plopped his back onto the soft grass below, eyes closed as Homura kept taking a gander at his damaged wrist. “I can’t go any further.”

“Obviously.”, Gramps commented, flying above him and looking down.

The Nopon sat. “Tora pooped as well.”, he yawned loudly.

After finishing her detailed review, she gently set it down on the grass, careful not to harshly drop it onto the ground and cause more pain for him (and her). “I hope you have lots of disinfectant and bandages, Rex. And room for another scar.”, she quipped at the end. “I doubt this one will go away anytime soon.”

Rex sighed. “Great.”, he sarcastically whistled. “Add another one to the collection…”, he muttered.

“Hm?”

“Nothing!”

A cough gained their attention, coming from the team’s only Gormotti. Nia put on a sad smile once she felt she had all eyes on her. “Well, Rex, you kept your end of the bargain. So...I forgive you.”

He tilted his head as he leaned up. “I did? But I didn’t tell—”

“Well, I’m off.”, she suddenly turned around and began walking.

“We are eternally grateful for all that you’ve done. We wish you well on your travels.”, Dromarch bowed his head. “Farewell.”, he turned around to join his lady.

Something bubbled up within him, and it wasn’t a sick feeling from his wound. After everything he had done for her so far, he felt it couldn’t end here. Especially since he knew where she was going.

“Wait!”

Nia stopped and turned back around, looking right at the distressed man. “I don’t want you to go. Not back to them.”

She sighed. “Rex...I…”

“No! Listen to me!”, he bursted out. She blinked. “You can’t go back to them.”

“And why not?”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time you said it? Those people tried to kill you!”, he reminded her. “You seriously can’t call them your family. After what you did, they probably won’t even let you live.”

“So what?! Like you know.”, she spat at him, clearly irritated.

What she wasn’t expecting was that Rex was now staring stronger than ever at her. “You’re right. I don’t know you or your life. I can’t imagine the things you went through.” 

“So then what?!”

“Let me finish!”, he nearly boomed, stunning the catgirl as he usually does with his antics. “I may not know everything about you, but I can try to put myself in your shoes. Back at the prison, I recognized the look in your eyes you had when I found you in that cell.”

She was forced silent by sheer shock alone at his words that came next. “You had given up, hadn’t you?”

She was taken aback by his words. “Y-you–”

“I know  _ exactly  _ how that feels.”

She let him continue. She, including the bystanders listening, were all dying to know just how Rex experienced that. Well, all but Azurda, the only one who had an inkling at where he was going with this speech of his. But as for the two girls and the tiger, they had one question in their minds. How could a man so inherently optimistic reach the tipping point of despair? To the few that witnessed his breakdown in Torigoth, it didn’t seem far off actually.

So, with curiosity baited, they listened. 

“It’s fuzzy but...I remember that I too once gave up on life. I had lost all my hope, my dreams...everything. For me, it was either the world should die, or me.”

For Nia, she almost nearly took the thought of this being serious and threw it out the window.  _ Seriously? So on top of being crazy, he’s also an amnesiac? Great. As if his head wasn’t already messed up.  _

He continued. “Back then...I fell into that void. I can recall wanting to off myself a couple of times throughout that. And it was because I was all alone in the world.”

Her body loosened as her face became sad, Dromarch’s brows raised as he watched with intrigue at Rex. Homura herself was washed with concern. She couldn’t imagine the happy Rex she knew for a couple of days now resorting to suicide. “But...now? I have Gramps. Everyone back at my home. And recently? I gained two new friends I never thought I would have in a million years. That’s Homura and you, Nia.”

“Aw...Rex…”, Homura smiled sweetly and femininely at him despite him not even glancing at her. Her hands were clasped above her chest in reaction to the touching words.

“There’s a reason why despite your hatred and lack of trust in me I called myself your friend.”, he finished. “To be in despair with no one to lean on...that’s a fate worse than death.”

“Rex…”, Nia felt salty tears well up in her eyes. “Don’t say it…”, she mouthed. “Don’t you dare say it…”

“Nia. Your “family” back at Torna wasn’t going to save you. You knew it, didn’t you? So you were going off by yourself?”

“Don’t…”

“I’m not going to leave you alone like that.  _ We _ won’t leave you.”

“Shut up…”

“So please...be a part of  _ my  _ family. Not theirs.”

That was it. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. “You...idiot!”, the only words she could muster before burying her hands in her face. 

“Master Rex...I speak for my lady when I say I am very touched. However.”, he huddled closer to Nia, his fur touching her side. “Just what are you planning? What is your end goal? Nobility is not noble without conviction.”

He understood the protectiveness. Gramps was like that a few times as well for him when he was a child. He could only weakly smile, grimacing as he pushed himself to stand up. “I’m going to Eden, at the top of the World Tree. I promised Homura.”

“Not t-that myth again!”, she bawled, taking the hands off her face, displaying her puffy, reddened eyes and stream of tears. “Do you think this is funny?! Playing with me like that?!”

“Does it look like I’m laughing? I believe her 110%.”

Silence. Sniffles the only noise amidst light breezes. Rex burned his eyes into Nia’s flesh. 

“Your kindness sickens me!”, she croaked out, throat obviously dry from sobbing. “Your trust is going to get you killed! What if she’s lying to you, and one day stabs you in the back?! What if I will?!”

“Eh?!”, Homura gasped. “B-but I would never…”

“Are you  _ that _ distrusting of others?”, Rex asked.

“Why shouldn’t I be?!”, her tears, though still pouring, were replaced with those of anger. “Nobody’s ever done anything for me! And even when they do, they…they…”

Rex’s brows turned upward. His words didn’t describe just how much he  _ really _ didn’t know what she went through. The anger that temporarily coursed through the small girl reverted back to the sad crying. Silence once again. 

“Believe in me then. If you can’t trust others.”

Her lips quivered. “Why should I? You went berserk!”

He sighed in defeat, pausing for a thought. “Because I came for you when no one else would.”

His words pierced her heart. She gritted her teeth and stomped over to him with balled fists. “My lady, please!”, she bared her fangs and claws, with Rex only turning his head with a neutral expression and shut eyes, bracing for the worst. Footsteps stomped through the soft grass, kicking up blades and getting closer to him. He felt the wind rush as he sensed her rearing her hand.

Then...she retracted them, weakly bopping her hand on his shoulder before burying her face in his chest, crying much more softly as she practically dried up her wells. She couldn’t deny it anymore. She didn’t want to go back to Torna. As much as her mind blasted her for going with, what was in her mind, a psycho, she felt so much safer with him than Jin. This was the truth her heart knew. 

“Please…”, she begged. “Don’t leave me…” 

He didn’t need to hear anymore, he gently put his hands around her into a soft embrace. Dromarch walked up to the two. “Okay.”, he lightly tapped her, her face separating from his now dampened chest, her golden eyes meeting his. “Welcome home.”, he smiled. 

She put on a dreamy smile, but immediately gained a red face when she realized what just happened, jumping back. Tora in the meantime was wiping his own tears. “So beautiful...Rex-Rex…”

Homura had a different expression though. She felt moved by the scene too, but she was puffing her cheeks in pure jealousy.  _ I wish he could hug  _ me  _ like that.  _

Nia’s face turned bright red once she remembered just where she was. She forced her way out of his arms and hopped back.

“D-don’t get me wrong! I...I just wanted to see if this Eden thing is real.”, Nia blurted out.

Rex only chuckled once, still keeping his smile. “Of course it is. You’ll see.”

* * *

“Ow!”, Rex hissed as Homura wrapped the damp, medicine-infused bandages over his right arm wound, his coat on the dirt nearby, collar side up. On top of that rested his helmet. So too his gloves. 

“Ah! I’m sorry! Is it too tight?”, Homura immediately pulled her hands away, letting the last of the bandage hang.

“No, it’s just fine. See? I can move just fi–shit!”, he was displaying a wide array of movements until a twist of his wrist caused a sharp pain in his forearm. 

She tenderly held his arm and finished the badge. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

He moved his gaze from the bandage to her red eyes. “Yea. But I’ll be fine in a couple of days.”

“All thanks to Nia’s healing, huh?”, her ears flicked at the sound of Homura uttering her name.

A groggy Nia put on a dopey smile and flashed a toothy grin and a peace sign before heading back to sleep, resting her head on Dromarch. He returned his attention to her, picking up the medical tape and beginning to wrap around her right arm. 

“Alright, your turn.”

“Huh?”, she blinked, feeling awkward but not wanting to retract her arm since she finally had her own moment of intimacy with him. But she was still wishing it was a hug...

“I heard you scream when I got hit. You’re in pain too, aren’t you? Let me do this for you.”, Rex replied, taking her arm as he began making the bandage go in rounds around her arm. With his  _ bare hands _ . Touching her with the same tenderness she showed his cut earlier. 

She took it back. This was  _ way  _ better than getting a hug. Like, at least ten times better.

She smiled with relaxed eyes as Rex continued to wrap the bandaging around her arm, directing her gooey gaze at Rex who was honing in on the wrapping. “Thank you, Rex.”

“No worries. Least I can do.”, he then finished the wrapping, pressing his fingers gently to make it stick. “How’s that? Is it alright?”

She held up her arm to look at it, and smiled. “Yes. You did great, Rex.”, she turned to him, then taking the initiative and scooting closer to him on the log they were seated in front of the fire. She compared her right arm with his. “They’re the same, huh?”

Rex’s eyes traced out the shape of her side profile face. “Yea. I guess they are.”

She let out a feminine giggle, watching the wind pick up the flames from their campfire and scatter embers in the wind. “Wow...so pretty…”, she awed. 

“Yea…”, Rex watched it too, though he was unconscious of the fact that he was actually looking at Homura when he said that. “Because you made it, Homura…”

She turned to him and gained an even bigger smile, knowing full and well what he said, when he said it, and what he did when he said it. He blushed intensely when he felt that she knew. “I...I uh...I mean…”

She giggled again, and leaned closer towards him, giving him a light peck on the cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

If it was even possible, his face got even redder than it already was, her right hand ghosted his cheek before pain in his wrist brought him back to reality. “Uh...I’m going to bed! Good night!”, his voice cracked.

He was off to his own patch of dirt, leaving his coat behind, and laid down on the crude bedding. Homura only watched intently before giggling again.  _ He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed… _

* * *

“And you’re sure of it?”, Jin asked Metsu one more time, dusting himself off as he arrived at their base under the Cloud Sea, stepping out from the extended platform of the Monoceros.

“For the last time,  _ yes _ . I’m sure of it.”, he angrily spat. “Do you really not believe my eyes?!”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t after you couldn’t detect it the first time.”, in came in a man with red glasses, short hair and blue armor. 

“Shut it, Yoshitsune! This doesn’t concern you!”

“Ah, but it does. Especially when  _ you know who _ is involved.”, he pushed on the frame of his glasses. “He and I are so much alike.”

“Oh give me a break!”, Metsu complained. “How the hell is he anything like you?” 

“Drop it.”, Jin commanded Metsu. He turned to Yoshitsune. “Give us the update.”

He nodded. “As you wish. But you know...I told you so.”

“So you say after everything’s done!”, a Blade resembling a cherubim flew down, “wings” covering her body. She flew around behind him. “It’s easy to act smug when hindsight’s on your side!”, she teased.

“Shut up, Kamui.”, the bespectacled man rolled his eyes.

“Ooh, scary!”, she joked, flying around to his back and constantly wiggling from side to side.

He returned to Jin and Metsu. “Mikhail’s checking out that Ardanian factory...and my dearest little sister is out hunting as usual. I’m sure she found plenty of Drivers to chew up and spit out by now.”

“I doubt we could use all of those Core Crystals.”, Metsu huffed.

“What about the Holy Grail?”, Jin refocused the topic back on what concerned them the most.

“Of course we know where she is. Kamui.”, he held up a hand and snapped it, as if cooly commanding her.

“Yessir~!”

She held out a hand and created a three dimensional map of all the major Titans in Alrest. Dots scattered everywhere, each taking on a bright yellow light and making pointilist recreations of the world’s major Titans. “They’re currently travelling away from the city in Gormott.”, Yoshitsune pointed out on the Gormott Titan. 

“Away? What the hell is out there for them?”, Metsu crossed his arms and looked.

“They may be leaving. However, that’s not all. We spotted a transport heading from Mor Ardain to Indol. A shipment of Core Crystals for purifying I bet.”, his finger tapped a blinking, bright, white dot moving slowly on the map.

“How pious. Want us to handle this?”, Metsu turned to Jin, arms crossed.

“No. I’ll handle it alone. Focus on the Holy Grail.”, Jin replied.

“Got it. But if I may, what about Nia?”, Yoshitsune put a hand on his hip.

“Where is she?”

“See that dot?”, he pointed towards a large blue orb on Gormott. “That’s Dromarch. Seems they’re travelling with the Aegis.”

Jin took a moment to think. “Take care of her then. I don’t want any loose ends.”

“How cruel.”, the glasses man shook his head with a coy smirk. “We got it.”

“We’ll take the Monoceros.”, Metsu looked at Jin through his peripheral vision.

“As you wish.”

* * *

A flag waved in the air.

Crest on a white background.

A warrior in golden armor with flowing cape.

Crown protrusions on his head.

He walks through meadows of green. 

Waving to those he passes, they smile.

He stops and turns.

The gold turns to obsidian black.

White cape to meridian.

Protrusions into violent horns.

The place he once was torn asunder.

Rubble scattered, flames burning.

You notice he’s covered in blood.

The demon is back.

Jaws slide open.

Ragged breath.

He bares his claws.

  
  
  


H̷͍̹͓̼̞̻͙͐̏̔́͗͒̉̓̀̾̋͆̂ǫ̷̲͍̼͙̥͇̙̾̓̄̉̌̑͗̈̐͋̕̚͝w̶̨̢̺͉̭̠̼̫̼̪̻̮͚̄̆͌͛͂̓͌̽͑̈͊͘͜͠͝ͅ ̴̗͙̘͓̓̋̈̅̑͛͐͗̉̿̃͠͝m̸̪̫̦̘̀̑̓ú̸̯́͛͒̅͛́͗̐̕c̸͚̙͖̭̗̮͓̘͍͜͝ḧ̴̡̻̞͈̮̻̳̬͔̤͍͔̙́̅̐̒̐͊͗͌̌͆̆̆͠ ̷̨̡͈̱̝̩͈̜̺͙͕̤̥̈͒̈́̿̓̽ͅļ̶͍͚̫̠̻̯͇̌̎̂͗̇́͆̕ͅô̸̜̞̱̗͉̬̬̤͕̟͖̬͗̊̆̍̎̉͂̃͛͌̚͜͜͝n̵͕̲̰̠̩̜͑͝g̵̱͍̙͛̅͒̄͒͛̒͛͐̕͠ȩ̵̥̥͈̖̰͈͈̜̘̻̺̗̌̑̆̅͆̋͐͘̚͝r̴̟̰̲͚͍͖͓̈́̃̆̐̾̓̾ͅ ̵̢̛̬̞̞̖̜̤̬̲͖̰̥̩̇̎͂̔̓̐͝ţ̴̢̧̪̟̣̜̳͖͈̺̠̀͑ͅi̷͕̠̘̩̩̺͙̐̊̚l̴̨̧̢̡̤͇͔̦̖̮̻̼̳̪͒̀͋ļ̸̙̺͖̉ ̵̯̪̺̥̭̭̌̄̉̀̈́͘y̶̧̩̠͙̥̙͔̾̀o̴̡̧̮̜͉̱̔͆͒̏̽̇̐̌͂̇̊͐̕͜͠ŭ̷̪̘͉̭̮̗̟͓́ ̶̢̹̙̭̭̜̰̔͝ḍ̷̼̝͍͈̜͕͇̭̠̩̓͂ͅe̷̩̬̓̑̏̀͝n̸̤̦̹̔͗̌̒̈͆͝ͅy̶͚̠̪͖̰̰̦̻͖̥̍̾̈́͊͌͐͂͌̒̅̎̚̕̚ͅ ̵̠̠͍̿͆̎̿̓̕y̴̨̨̲̠̺͎͇̙͖̗̯͆̃̏̂̀͐͜ő̵̢͇̽̍̽̌̏̈̃̒ͅǔ̸̡̥͎̙̰͇̝̮̱̬̻̥͎͉͂̂̄͂ͅr̶̨̭̫͓̽͒̿̐̇̿̑͜ ̸͉͎̪̺̺̳̟̤̦̠̿͊͊͜ḣ̴̢̨̞̰̦̫̮̥̳̉͊̒̉̓̽͒i̷̜̺̰͕͖̪͍͚̘̐ś̷͉̘̌̓͝t̵̻̺̲̮͗ọ̵͓̼͖̦̥̫̮̳̲̜̜͛̊͛̉̉̚̚͝͝ŗ̴̨͓̜̳̻͓̮͕̙̹̃̑̎͜y̴̜̤͔̯̝͜?̴̟̟̩̰̼̳́͒͂͑͌͌̌̚

̷̛̛̠̹̓͋̈́͐͑̆̌̏̋͝

̷̤̱̺͒̄̇̾͊̒̿͜͝Ą̸̲̳̣͕̬͉͌̿̍̐̍̀̊͆̈́̇̎͘͘͝ͅn̴̻̠͇̻͕̣̣͖̲̰͙͖̰̔́̎̉̋̅̐d̸̢̙͕͚̺̪͚̙͚̪̋͑̎̇̇̏̅̾͐̕ ̵̧̘̃̂͗̈͛̄͋̓͝͠y̸̡̨̘̤͕̲̘̺͛̆͋̈́̋̀̕ŏ̵̜͖͇̊͆̔͘u̴͚̝̗̺͖͖͍̮̥̬̪̭̺͚̐̍̍́͂̕̕͠͝ͅr̵̬̟̱̄̀̊͐̍͝ ̸͔͈̳͍̻͓̒̾̅̌͊̓d̷̙̖̪̪͍͈̠̜͓͇̃̀̚ę̸̼̫̲̙̙͌̍͛́͗̇͠s̸̭̟̗̱̙͂͆̊̇̎̌̔̋̿̈͘t̴̗͌̌͋̄̓̈́̕i̸̩̗͙͓̒̆͒̄́͠n̴̼̯̟̙̟̯̩̮̗̱̆̿̽̓͠y̶̨̩͓̲̜͍̲̬̿̉̎̋̉͊̔͂̎̽͘͜?̶̢̡̪̘̱̙͙̗̩̀̈́̋͂̈́̀̑̅̚͠

̸̢̧̨̡͈͉̲͕͚̼̪͓͇̐͋͜͠

̶̡̨͖̟̲̖̗̑̑̿̒̌̎͆͂̋̓̚͘͝Á̶̟̘C̶̡̝̤̞͇̼̬̦̝̈́͗͘ͅC̷̪̣̠̮̻͓͇̩̝̥̟̯̤̈ͅE̷̡̮̻͖̯͇̤̱̼̮̖̯͙͖͔̎͆̽̍̓̌͂̕̕͠P̴̛̠̝͕͚̼̜̝̮̫̩̔̇̀̄̈́͜͜͝Ţ̴̨̨̧̩̖̬̱̘̘̩̦͌͒̓ ̶̦̯͕͐̐̎͒̓͛̄̈́͆̉̕M̸̼̱̗̏̓͗̐̓̓̽͌͌̔͒͘̕͠ͅȨ̵͕̪̟̯͖̝̪̞̜͚͚̋̃̀̒̀́̒͂̕͝͠.̵̛̮̮͉͕̱̥͕̞̣͍͎́͆̂͑̾ͅ ̶̢͔͉̭͇͖̰̞̮͉̦͉͌͑́̃͋́̑F̶̺̜̩̤̝̟͕̞̫̈͐̇̅̈́̆͌̌́͜͝͝Ǫ̴̙͔͔͓̌͛̈́͆̿͋̓͗̐̈́̏͘̕͝R̶̺̞̔̍̅͐̒ ̶̧̧͈̩͎̰̘̼͙̥̰̂͗̎̂̇ͅA̸̧̪̪̽M̷̧̤͓͖̼̺̘̻̈́̏̇͗͆̒̈́̾̾̉̚ͅ ̵̧̢̯̳̭̝͖̗̘͔̪͙̰͐̈́̽̂͊̇͜ͅI̷̛͕̙͍̲̜̼͓̤̼̝͔̞͈͔̺̒́̒͗̌͊́̀̍͘͝ ̸̧̨̥̭̬͔̖͍̬̣͙͙̜͌̓͌̂̆̚͝ͅY̷̢̧͍̪̜͙͓͙̞̝̭̳͐͂́͒͆̂͋̈́͋̓̾̕͜O̴̡͉̬̘̣͕͌̂͑̈̐̉̋̉̿͘U̵̧̹̠͚̦̺̝͂̾͗̈̕

  
  
  


He lunges and tears you limb from limb.

Blood spews everywhere.

Fading…

Fading…

* * *

Rex let out a frightened yell, sweat beading his forehead as he jerked up, panting in paces unheard of. His vision was blurred from tears and another reason. He was having yet another one of his severe anxiety attacks that followed his nightmares, and both in particular were very nasty today.

He panicked as he tried to leave his “bed” in a frenzy, unaware of the body laying mere inches from his sleeping spot right next to him. A strong grab and pull of his arm only made him panic more. “L-let go! I’ll never let you–”

“Rex! It’s me! What’s wrong?!”, called out the soft voice. 

“I-I won’t! Never!”

Black began clouding the edges of his vision as his panic only worsened. In his eyes, a monster wouldn’t let go. 

Gramps was awakened too, being all too familiar with the scene. “Homura! Let him go, you’re making it worse!”

“Eh?!”, she immediately let go, her head whipping around from the Titan to catch Rex practically sprint off before collapsing, hugging himself on the ground. He began sobbing uncontrollably, grabbing his head as the pain returned.

“Nnngh…”, the Holy Grail rubbed her temple, feeling a slight pang of it. 

Azurda sighed, flying over to Rex after staying back to make sure Homura was alright. He landed in front of the mess of an adult and began to wipe his tears with his furry hands, wetting his coat. “There, there.”

Homura crawled over a bit groggily to the balled up Rex, looking over him with great concern, spiced with a hint of guilt that she caused it. The little Titan turned up to her. “See, you need to let him escape first. This is how he calms down.”, he let her know. “You grabbing him probably spooked him. He thought you were the monster in his nightmares trying to keep him there.”

Her hands hovered over him as if he was a piece of fine china that would shatter at a feather’s touch. The Blade bit her lip nervously and looked over at Azurda for approval. 

“It’s okay. You can help him now.”

She nodded and started by rubbing his back, before moving her hand down and taking in his with hers. “You’re okay, Rex. I’m here.”, she whispered to him, the other hand now stroking his hair.

“I...I’m so sorry…”, he choked out. “I’m...so pitiful…”

She shook her head. “No, you’re not. It’s my fault for scaring you like that. I just wanted to help.”

Azurda smiled up at her. “Well, no harm done. You know now how to handle it for next time.”

Rex finally relaxed and got himself up, turning up towards the sky to see dark clouds while Homura wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Rain coming.”, he muttered out, pulling another item out of his seemingly endless amount of hidden pockets in his jacket. He opened up the device and took a look. “7 in the morning. That’s a new record.”

Homura blinked. “What is?”

He sniffled, wiping his dried up tears on his shirt. “Nothing. Forget about it.”

“Rex…”, she sighed. “Please...tell me. You gave me a scare. I have a right to know.”

“About what?”

“About those...visions. That voice!”

“You mean...you hear him too?”

“What in the world are you two doing?”

The two of them froze and looked behind them simultaneously to spot a woozy, yet obviously awake Nia. Homura flushed as her hands flew back off of him. “Nothing!”, she squeaked.

The cat girl rubbed her eyes. “Yea well, it didn’t look like “nothing”. It didn’t sound like nothing either, what with the manchild over there screaming his head off.”

Rex flinched backwards as if the words pushed him. “Sorry I woke you.”

“Nah, you didn’t. I’m an early bird. But uh…”, she turned back around to see Tora still snoring rather loudly while stretching. “You might have trouble waking your little Nopon friend over there.”

Oh yea, the Nopon. And his little robot girl Blade thing named Hana. He totally forgot about them amidst all that confusion and fighting. “Er...right.”, he noted. 

“Yea. Now if you excuse me, me and Dromarch are heading to the nearby lake to bathe.”, she walked over to Dromarch. She rotated her head around her neck to sneer at Rex. “Follow me to peep and you’re dead.”

“Uh...how did you get soap?”, Rex piqued his head as he watched Nia go down the hill. “Be safe!”, he called out to her, having no reply from her. “Hope she shares it…”, he mumbled.

Homura grabbed his shoulders again, this time now directly in front of him, redirecting him to their conversation that was interrupted. “ _ Please  _ tell me now. While we have privacy…”

“...Promise not to tell  _ anyone _ ?”

She nodded. Rex turned his head to Azurda. “Gramps?”

“Trust me, her word is true.”, he backed her up.

Rex sighed. It was a bit hard to open up, especially considering he had only known Homura for a short while. But he figured if she could see, hear, and feel the things he does, it wasn’t worth hiding it. He surmised she’d weasel her way into finding out eventually, so best to come clean now.

He sighed. “Alright...lemme give you the gist of it in case sleeping beauty over there wakes up in the middle of it…”

* * *

“My lady, Rex is putting quite a lot of trust in you right now.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Dromarch!”, she groaned, eyes rolling as she began lathering herself in the lake with some of the prison soap she stole. “I’m not going to run off and do that to him! Not after the kindness he showed me last night.”

“But I thought you said it sickened you.”

“I was in a hissy, Dromarch! You know I say things I don’t mean when I get emotional.”

“O-oh...right. Apologies, my lady.”

“Hush! You’re distracting me!”

She continued to lather in silence before taking a dip in the lake again to rinse the soap off, shivering cold.

“My lady...you’ll share that soap with the others, right?”, he began entering the lake with her as he noticed her body shaking.

“Y-y-yes! N-now get in h-here and warm me, please!”, her teeth were chattering.

* * *

“My...that’s a terrible accident.”, she gasped.

“Yep. Nasty thing, getting an anchor stuck in your chest. After that, I guess I found out the truth behind myself.”, he finished off the story. “I still have no idea how I managed to get fake skin to hide this thing, though.”, he pointed to the Core Crystal on his chest, specifically the rhombus.

“So he really is…”

“A Flesh Eater. Yes.”, Azurda confirmed. 

“That Paxel guy’s assertion was right. I was trying to keep it a secret. That’s why I nearly slipped when Gramps became...well, that.”, Azurda could only cross his arms and lower his brows at Rex while he explained.

“Wow...I...d-did you eat your Driver?”, she asked, still in shock.

Rex vigorously shook his head. “That’s the thing. Despite everything I can’t remember, I don’t think I had a Driver. It...sort of feels like I never had one to begin with.”, his hand ruffled his hair a little.

Blink. Blink. “But...that’s impossible. You  _ must’ve  _ been a Blade at some point. You’ve got to have had a Driver.”, she suddenly lurched towards him, Rex not reacting in any way. “How else would you be a Flesh Eater?”

The brunette shrugged. “I dunno, I guess I’ll find out either way. Ever since I bonded with you, memories have been popping up left and right. Something’s bound to come up...right?”

Homura backed off and rubbed her chin with her thumb as she was deep in thought. “You think that voice in your head might’ve been your Driver?”

“Nope. Like I said. I just have this gut instinct. It’s never failed me thus far. And it’s telling me that I had no Driver, and that voice isn’t.”

“Do you think your nightmares are about your past? Is that why you panic so hard?”

“It can’t be anything else. I mean... Brighid...I saw her in my dream back in that ship. I realize that now. But I don’t understand the part of her...dying, was it?”

She nodded. “I remember. It wasn’t clear since I was awake and you were out cold in the battleship but...I just had this feeling. And wait...did you say she  _ died  _ in your dream?”

He nodded. “Yea. Don’t know what that was about though.”

It was then the trio picked up a yawn and the loud startup whir of Hana. Rex blew air in relief. “We finished that just in the nick of time…”

Rubbing his eyes, Tora slowly got up, Hana’s eyes opening. “Good morning, Masterpon. The time is 8:03.”

“Ah...just 5 more minute…”, Tora mumbled before Hana hilariously shook him with great vigor. 

“Masterpon, wake up! Is new day! Friends already up!”

“Aaaaah! OK, OK! Tora up, Tora up! Put Tora down before Tora throw up!”, the poor Nopon screamed his head off.

Rex snorted and snickered at the sight. He could tell this would be one interesting new friend.


	12. The Gate's Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and the gang head for Eden! Although, it goes about as well as you expect, and all the more, tensions brew in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This one took a lot longer due to a wrist sprain. Over the past two weeks I've been resting my wrist and stuff in between shifts at my job. It still hurts but it's at least manageable now to where I can do activities such as type without any problems. I managed to get this one out but hopefully it'll fully heal soon, otherwise it would really suck for it to still hurt on Christmas.
> 
> Which, by the way, Merry (early) Christmas! Here's a gift for you all.

“Really, truly?! You’ll be Tora’s friend?!”

“Yea! If Homura trusts you, then so do I.”, Rex slipped on his jacket, coming back with Tora who waited for him just before the nearby lake. He kept shuffling his wet hair until it fit in with his usual spiky hair.

“Yay! Tora friends with Drivers and Blades!”, he jumped up with joy. “Today is best day ever!”

“I like that optimism! I get a feeling you’re just what we needed in our little group.”, he held out his hand. “I’m Rex, but you already knew that.”

Tora took his hand with both of his Noponic hand-ears. “I’m Tora, and this my greatest invention, the artificial Blade, Hana!”

Rex laughed, turning to watch Hana who was smiling at the sight. “Wow, that’s impressive, man!”, he remarked. “Glad you became a Driver.”

Tora let go and stood proudly. “Muhuhu!”

Nia could only grin, but decided to refocus the group. “Alright, where we’re going, Rex?”

“Where else but the World Tree?”, he pulled out the same gadget he used to tell the time early. Tora’s eyes sparkled at the new technology he’s never seen before. Tora leaned in towards it.

“What is that?”, his interest dripping off his tone.

“This is a Cloud Sea compass, a salvager’s lifesaver!”, he explained, holding it down for the tech geek Nopon to see. “It’s like a sort of map of the Cloud Sea. Watch this.”

He fiddled with the nobs, turning and twisting them at the same time until he stopped. “Uh...anyone got the date today?”, he looked up from the device.

Homura eagerly raised her hand. “Um...Amathatober 5th, 4058.”

“Thanks! Ok, put that in…”, he began spinning the multiple rings of the device to fit the date. “Ok! There. Look!”, he held it out for the group this time. 

“This is very clever!”, Tora bounced excitedly. 

Taking a reading of the compass, he looked up to the group. “Lucky us. Gormott’s the closest to the World Tree right now.”

Azurda tapped Rex’s neck, and he turned to him. “But we need a ship!”, Azurda reminded them. 

“And the army’s got them all in its grasp.”, Dromarch furthered.

Nia sighed. “Guess we’re stuck for now.”

“Seems so.”, Homura kept her eyes on Rex. 

Rex made a face at Gramps that could best express his disappointment that he wasn’t going to be a giant Titan anytime soon. The Titan could only hide back in Rex’s helmet. “Sorry I’m no use.”

“I know.”, Rex sighed. “I’m out of ideas.”

“Oh, Tora have good idea!”

They all gave their undivided attention. “There’s ship builder living at Gormott Titan’s bum-bum! Old friend of Tora’s Grampypon. He called Umon! Maybe he help!”

“That’s great, Tora! Alright, let’s go give it a shot!”, Rex grinned.

* * *

Meleph sipped her tea as slowly as she could. She wanted to enjoy every last drop of this–no, she  _ needed _ it. Of all the times her feelings had to be right, it was yesterday. Yet it seemed it didn’t just stop yesterday. It extended through the night, and early morning of today!

Brighid joined her, taking light bites of the salad she had. 

Honestly, amidst all the chaos today, there was one shining light. Past dealing with Gormotti citizens’ unrest over the now utterly demolished water tower. The securing of Torigoth once more and ensuring its safety after the large upsets yesterday. One thing stuck out to her as the silver lining. 

And that was getting to see Dughall’s pathetic face as he realized: a) he no longer had a Blade, and b) he was going behind bars for a  _ very  _ long time. She felt so eviscerated when she read the charges aloud to him and watching as the accusations grew more and more severe while her more competent, personal troops took over the reins again. 

She still had faith in them, though it did diminish a little when she realized one of the commanding officers on deck took a bribe from Dughall to replace everyone with him and Paxel’s band of misfits. Of course, since it was just one bad apple, all she had to do was throw it out and keep the rest of the batch. She felt ecstatic that the young, up and coming soldier she was watching finally got his chance to prove himself as a commander. She felt under the new management, her special unit would flourish. Yet none made her happier than remembering all the charges brought up against Dughall. 

The list was as following: tax evasion, failure to provide required taxes to the motherland, failure to comply under common law, unlawful use of force, use of excessive force, unlawful intrusion of fellow higher up Ardanian’s duties, specifically interference of the Special Inquisitor’s duties, conspiring against the Special Inquisitor, and most of all, high treason for selling national secrets and weaponry to an unknown third party. 

Currently, her troops were turning his office inside out and upside down looking for evidence, and if she heard the report right, there was evidence for at least three quarters of the charges, which could account for 20 years in prison minimum. 

Knowing this, she could rest easy. She kept her eyes on the blackened Core Crystal of Dolmes that sat on the table, unsure of how to handle it. Hell, she didn’t even  _ know  _ he was a Driver. Yet apparently, he was registered. She might as well should’ve counted  _ lying on identification forms _ as a charge, but she felt sufficient with the charges he racked up as a crooked politician. 

Though the question remained. “Lady Meleph...what are we to do about the governance here? I don’t think anyone in Mor Ardain would be willing to station themselves in this place.”, Brighid spoke.

She breathed through her nose. “Knowing my brother, he might just let them govern themselves.”, she guessed. “Dughall is a remnant from the previous Emperor, his father. We know he stuck him here as nothing more than a sting operation.”

“Yes, I do remember you mentioning it before I left.”, she took a bite of the lettuce, chewing it and swallowing. “Do you think it’s for the best?”

She smiled. “Yes. I have good faith that it is.”

Brighid joined in the smiling. “I was going to say that myself.”

They sat in silence some more as they enjoyed their breakfasts. 

Brighid however had more pressing matters in her mind. “Lady Meleph…”

She hummed inquisitively as she sipped the tea. 

“About that boy…”

“You’re still thinking about Rex?”

She plopped her fork on the table, feeling finished with her food. She was always the slower eater of the two. “I mean...how could I not? I can’t get that moment out of my mind.”

She placed the tea cup gently back on the saucer. “It’s completely understandable, Brighid.”

She interlocked her fingers and rested her elbow on the table. “For him to react like that at the mere sight of me...there must be something between us. And I can’t help but feel partly responsible for his probable demise at the hands of Indol. But even worse…”

“Yes?”

“...I don’t see a “Rex”  _ anywhere _ in my memory diary. Not even in passing.”

“Hm.”, she placed the cup and saucer on the table. “Don’t worry about it too much. We’ll meet again. And when we do…”

“I’ll be sure to ask him.”

The Special Inquisitor donned a small smile. “Definitely.”

* * *

“Damn Tirkins!”, Rex huffed, the group heading up to a weird, abandoned looking shack. Rex furrowed his brows at his right sleeve, the hole much bigger than before, now exposing his bandaged forearm through a zig-zagged slit. There was practically almost no more of the sleeve left. 

Despite all that extra care he took of it and his right arm, one of those creatures grazed it, ripping the cloth further. Homura got in front of him to block his path and held out her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it on the boat trip.”

Rex blinked. “You can  _ sew _ ?”

“A little.”, she answered. “I’ve got great concentration, you know.”

He slipped the coat off and handed it to her. “Alright. It’s yours then.”

_ Amazing...Pyra can really do anything, can’t she? _ , he wondered just how much of an Ardanian army knife of a Blade she was. She couldn’t help but smile, hearing those thoughts.

She took it and draped it over her forearm, rotating from the side to let everyone go first. With no one looking now, and a quick look around, she decided to try it on herself. It was obviously a little bigger on her given how she’s much shorter than Rex, the bottom coming down to the middle of her thigh.

She could almost let out a giddy squeal.  _ Ah, it’s so nice...and warm… _ , she could even smell the slightest hint of his scent.

However reality barged in and she flushed, and took it off quickly but with care. She went back to draping it over her forearm like some kind of butler. Silently she prayed that no one saw her do that, or the look on her face when she did it. Lucky for her, this was the case. She jogged up and caught up with the rest of her unsuspecting group.

They entered the building and Tora started calling out. “Uncle! Uncle Umon! Where are you?”

A voice called out from around the nearby small Titan ship. “Who is it? Who making all that noise while I work?”

A green Nopon stepped out in a nice, working outfit, propping up his goggles with his hand-ear. “Ah, Tora! Is that you?”, he waddled over to the group. 

“It’s been a while, Unclepon!”

“Ah, it has! About a year, yes?”

“Yes!”, Tora nodded. 

“You became very big in one year, Tora!”

Tora puffed out his chest in pride. “Yes, Tora not littlepon anymore!”

“And Tora have lots of sidekicks!”

“Guh!”, Nia almost spat out in offense. “ _ Sidekicks?! _ ”, she hoarsely whispered.

“Unclepon, Rex-Rex and friends are real friends, not sidekicks!”, Tora rotated around to Rex. “Rex-Rex! Meet Unclepon Umon! He did great research with Grampypon! Great builder of ships!”

“Hello!”, Rex waved. 

“Hi!”, Homura greeted.

“At your service.”, Dromarch once again with his extreme politeness. 

“I see! Tora’s friends! Lots of friends is very good!”, Umon scratched his head with his hand-ear. “Tora became fine biggipon.”

“Hehehe!”, if Nopons could blush, Tora would. 

“Ah, but why did you come? Does Tora need something?”

“Yes! We wanted to borrow ship. From Unclepon Umon!” 

“A ship? But there are lots of ships in Torigoth.”, Umon rebuked. “Why hike all the way to bum-bum to see me? Did Tora run out of gold?”

It seems Tora didn’t think far ahead enough. To Rex, it was a bit naive of him to think his Uncle would just willingly give it, especially after not seeing it for a year. Clearly this put the Noponic boy genius at edge, as he racked his brain to come up with some sort of excuse.

“Yes! Tora flat broke, like penniless pancake! Spend all of money on artificial Blade!”, Tora explained rather hastily. “Wanted to go on boaty-jaunt somewhere. But no money to go on boat!”

Nia jabbed Rex in the side of his torso with her elbow. “Hey, are you cool with him lying to his Uncle like that?”, she whispered. “Thought you were a paragon of virtue.”

“We don’t have a choice.”, he replied, keeping his voice equally low. “Do you really think he’d help if we told him what happened in Torigoth?”

“I..guess you’re right.”

Thankfully the Nopon paid their conversation no mind.

“Artificial Blade? Isn’t that what Tora’s grampypon was working on?”, he turned to Hana. 

“My name is Hana. Pleased to meet Unclepon.”

He let out an impressed call. “Yes! This it! This mighty impressive! Tora take after Grampypon indeed!”

Tora stroked his mohawked with his hand-ear. “Ah well, how can I refuse Tora now? Go ahead, ship is ready!”

Rex blinked. He wondered just how much he had left on his run of good luck to keep having lies being bought like that. Or at the very least, just how easy it was to convince Tora’s family to do favors for him.

“Thank you Unclepon!”

“It fine! Have fun on boaty-daunt.”

* * *

Nia just couldn’t understand it. She silently observed Rex as he, with no coat on, piloted the ship, bearing the light rain, wind blowing his hair towards his left. She knew he clarified the reason for that Core Crystal on his chest pretty vividly on the way to Umon’s shipyard shack, but she still had lots of reasonable doubt.

Sure, sharing life force created that Crystal X, but that didn’t explain how that diamond in the middle appeared, and why it was ever so slightly tinted yellow despite the overpowering emerald green. He can say he’s a Flesh Eater all he likes too, but it wouldn’t turn yellow like that. Wouldn’t his Core Crystal remain  _ red?  _ And as a matter of fact, who the hell was his Driver?!

Rex was willing to fulfill his promise until she got to that part. He literally choked on his own words, he was so damn quiet! She knew for a fact that she spotted Homura’s uneasiness at his lack of description about that. For God’s sake, she was practically  _ broadcasting  _ her fidgeting to the entire group, yet none except her (and possibly Dromarch) batted an eye about it.

And when he did speak up, she became all the more unconvinced. So on top of the fact that he apparently, as he puts it, didn’t have a Driver (or so he  _ felt _ ), he was a bloody amnesiac too! 

_ He says to trust him, and yet I get the strangest feeling he can’t even trust himself! _ , she analyzed, peering deeper at him.  _ I’ll play along for now, but don’t think I don’t have my eye on you, or that I completely trust you yet. _

She bore no mind to Dromarch’s throat clearing. Nor to the look on his face that seemed to call out the hypocrisy in her gaze. Or the fact that she was staring quite long at Rex. Long enough to bring into question of whether she was infatuated with him or just blanking out into space.

Regardless, she was snapped out of it by the loud swinging out of the door to the right of her. “Finished~.”, a cheerful Homura bursted out from the cabin, walking over to Rex with the jacket displayed proudly in her hands. 

Rex kept one hand on the ship wheel to keep it steady as he moved around to take a look, with Homura showing off the area where the large split was. He whistled loudly with impression. 

“Wow. That looks great! It’s like you never even sewed it back together.”

Homura was absolutely delighted. “Thanks! But, I did have help.”

Hana sauntered in with pride, poorly hiding her beaming smile. “Hana helped out! Reinforced with super strong fabric out of loose threads from Hana’s cape!”

“Yes. I even cleaned up her cape, look!”, Homura continued with the showcase as she pulled up the bottom edges of the cape.

“That’s amazing, Homura.”, he admired the handiwork with his own grasp on it. “You look so cute, Hana!”, he cooed to her as if she was his daughter while slipping on his jacket quickly.

Nia almost let out a scoff. There’s no way that would work on this little robot!

Hana looked like she just won the prize turkey in a local festival.

_ Oh my God it worked. _ , Nia didn’t know what to be more amazed at, that Rex knew how to talk to kids, or that the combination of him and Homura with Hana made them look like  _ parents. _

She was clearly giddy. “Masterpon! Rex-Rex said I was cute in new cape! Does Masterpon agree?”, she bolted back into the cabin to pester her Driver as Rex snapped his helmet with Azurda resting comfortably inside to the back of his coat collar. 

The other two were clearly enjoying this, considering they were laughing. Oh man, Nia most certainly did not like this. She could see it now. Homura being the housewife, taking care of the kids, while Rex came back from work to the picket fence home they lived in. She immediately wiped any semblance of that troubling idea in her head, and instead decided to take a little cat nap. 

Of course, the world had to screw with her just a bit longer. 

“World Tree, ho!”, Rex yelled out. 

She rather unenthusiastically opened her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh, getting up and seeing exactly what he pointed out. Tora and a still sunny Hana came out in awe at the absolute size of the tree up close. 

Nia had to admit this certainly brought her mood up. “This is the first time I've seen it this close…”

“Same here.”, Rex gazed upward, marvelling at the sight. “It’s just as amazing as I hoped.”

The cat however was gulping at the sight in the opposite direction of the Tree’s height. “That current’s really strong...if we fall in that, we’re done for.”

“You’re right.”, Rex agreed as he spotted the quite massive drop in the Cloud Sea before the World Tree. It almost reminded him of home. “Alright, how do we get there, then? Homura?”

No response. “Uh...Homura?”, he turned around. What the group didn’t know was that she had this scrutinizing face plastered on this whole time, her eyes looking nowhere else but forward.

Then she suddenly had this burning urge of panic. “We need to leave, Rex! Staying here is no good!”

He was confused. “What?! What do you mean?!”, he turned around to just catch a large purple and yellow mechanical snake with horns surrounding all around near its head. Its giant glowing green eye glowed as it let out a whirling growl of wind. 

Homura attained a fearful look Rex never could’ve imagined her having. “Serpent!”

“Serpen–gyaaaa!”

More images flashed in his head as the only thing his ears picked up was his hitched, hastened breathing. He saw the mechanical snake slowly morph into a dragon, a delusion only  _ he  _ was capable of seeing. His head was caught in a splintering whirlwind of pain, and this time Homura felt it too. 

“Not...again…”, her face contorted. “Nia! Turn us around!”, she clamored as she powered through the pain, grabbing Rex and dragging him away from the wheel before he made the ship whirl around in many directions. 

“Always gotta count on me, eh?!”, with surprising strength, she shoved the two aside, taking hold of the wheel and spinning it around, making the Titan ship do a complete 180 and headed towards the opposite direction, away from the looming presence of Serpent. 

The crew stumbled in the same direction of turn, Homura remaining firm as she watched the mechanical “creature”, the headache calming for her. “Stop this, Serpent! Why...why can’t you hear me?!”

Serpent’s response? It raised its tail and smashed it down into the Cloud Sea, making the Titan fly before crashing back down in the Cloud Sea, now much further away. Nia turned back with hands still on the wheel to notice now they were far enough for Serpent to give up pursuit. 

Just as Rex could finally gain control of himself…

  
  


D̷̬̼̎͗ő̵̧̢̫̯͖̪̮̜̲ͅe̸͍̟͖̟̫͕͉̥͌͛̽̾͐͋͛͒͝ͅs̸̠̗̏̾̏̏͒ņ̵̡̲͖͍͕̭̜͈̟̥͔̬̖̓̒͛̋͒̓͛̓͋ͅ'̶̛̖̞̪̙͖̖̞̍̿̐͊̐́̎̓͂̎͝ṱ̸̞͖̦͖̳͌̋̈́͗̏͝͠͝ ̶̨̗͙̣͍̭͖̫̖̝͖̓͆i̸̧̧̛̲͚̼̪̞̜͓̻̘̻̼͒̀̍ͅt̶̰̜̾̑̈͛́͋͗̓̔́̇̒̚͠ ̸̭͈̤̗̭̲̼͇̯̺̫͎͖̦̓̔̃̎̐͠r̴̛͙͐̐̽̈́̅̋̇̑e̶͇͉̺͇̥̤̬͐̅̏̈̄͒̓̉̆͋̌͊̕̚m̷̢̨͓̰͎̥̲͓̬̬͎̤͍̈́̂͐̌̓͛̅͊̔̆̑͆̉͘̚i̴̤̻͎͕̗͙͒n̸͔̟̭̻͙̺̻̣̱̯̭͔͑̈͜͜͠ͅd̴̜̳̪͚̝̮̜͔͕͔̟̪̬̀͌̌̽̏̄̅̄̐̊̈́͝͝ͅ ̸̛̟̹̖͕̙̼̣̠̝̉̋̇̄͐̃̌͜͜ȳ̶̜̬̥̀̉͂͒̂̊͂͘̕͜͠͝͠o̵̼͍͇̤̪̳͉̝͓͕͕̎̇̎̾̆̌͐͛̅̎̚ų̵̳̘͈͓͙̟͎̯̺̙͊͛̍͌͜͝ ̷̨̧̰̬͎̼̠̯̜̰̦̬͇̆̌̍̑͛̏̇̍̈̓̾͘͝͝o̷̡̢͉̹͍̖̲̭͚̼̳͈͂͂͗͘͝f̴̰̠̠̣̟̮̦̝̞͈̓̈̔͑̂̑̽̓̕͝ ̶̡̛̹̱͉̆̾̋́̓͋̅̏͘͘̕̕͝s̷͈̹̓̾̿̓͛̒̎̈̏͐̽͠͝o̴̢͍͕̤̻͉̣͓͌̋̔̽̓̿̚̕ͅṃ̷̤͖̤͇̟̈͂̃̓͑̈̋̊̏̽͘͜͝ë̷̡̺̠̙͔̭͎̣̬̮̍̒̆̐̏͊́͂͑ţ̵̨̡͎̝̗͈͓͎̫̖͖̳͋ͅh̷̖͇̟̳̞̹̠͇͎̥͓̑i̶̛̦̮̘͎͋͌̃̌̂̑̇̆̉̿̌n̷̢͕͎̟̓̇̄̓͛̏̒̒̔̚͝ġ̷̡̘̮̖̪̻̟̦̗̖̯̫͂̋̓͝?̴̡̼͉͎͉̝͙̫̹̪̖̽͑̅̃͒͆̿̑̈̈́

̶̼̟̠̞̘̗̲̤̽͂̾̽

̶̢̬̩͚̪̫̟̜̪̈̐Į̶̡̪̣̬̲̰͚̙̪͇̥̳̱̞́̔͊̓̏̀͑͊͊̒̆͌͗͝ṫ̵̬̲͙̞̲̮͇̬̫͇͉͌̃̍̓̈́̑͝͝ ̶̲͚̺̺̳͎̾͋̔͋̒͝d̸̢̨̛̦͚̟͍̝̦̦͖̹̈́̃̿̍̾͐͌͝͝o̵̻͉͕͎̠̊͑̓́̒e̵̱̻̠̋̈́͌͐̍͋͌s̶̩͇̮͉̩͚̪̦͈͔͉̚ ̵̹̝͈̯͕̞̟̬̌̏͆̔̅͜͝͠͠f̴͇̗̰̼̐̾̍̆̌͂̿͗͌͆̎͒͊̓͜͝ͅͅo̵̟̙͋̾̕͝͝ŕ̷̜̤̜̟͉̞̟͍̏̿̌̔̾̑̈̓͒͝͠͝ ̸̨̝̤̼̠͚̊͆̍̇̽̒͒̎̓̕ỹ̶̢͚̗̪̳͈̘̬̻͓͙͎̀̂͗̐͝͠ơ̸̡̺̗͈̟̥̟̼̤̫͛̂̉́̑̍͜͝ủ̵̪̲̱̪̥̣̹͈̉̂̈́͐͛͜͠͝ṟ̷̨̝͖̫̄͋̔̎̅ ̷̲͙̦̥̠̥͝g̷̛͎̋͒͒͊̔͒͗̉̓̈́̚o̶̧̢̰͇̟͖̥̦̹̪̬̊̐͜o̵̬̪̪̗̜̱̟͍̮̿̓̆͋̽d̸͖̬͕͎̫̦̜̣̼̼͉̉̾̆̑͐̿͠ ̶̬̼̂̈́p̷̨̛̛͉̩̜̪͉͔̼̼̈̆̕͠ä̶̤̟͈̼͒̈́̊̃̚ͅl̸̜̣̳͉̬͖̮̘̥̼̦̮̐̅͂̈́͐̓̓̎͌̆̆.̸͈̜̮̠̺̘͍͕̦̖͉̘͐̈́̿̌͜͠.̶̨̧̳͔̪̬͆.̵̛̺̱̞͖͙̭̠͔͈̩̦̊̐̉̏͛̓̃̾͌̕͝

̵̢̢̤̮͎̝̬̯̯̗͍̞̗͙͒͛̅͆

̵͖̬͎̯̋̀͊̐̓̔̐̅̅̒͘.̴͓͖͓̼̠̘̘̥͗̿̌̿̑̒̅̒̓͜͝͠.̴̣̗̠̂̓̂͛̌̾͐̈́̓̈̓̑͛̚͜.̴̡̧͍͎̘̟̖̞̗̥̣̂̊̓̇̈́̏̆͘͘͜͝M̶̳̭͖̯̥̱̈́͜E̸̛͙͐̈́̋̐̉̈́̌͑̌̋͊͝.̸̢̮̜̯̜̣̦̠̻͓͈̮̩͎̈́͒

  
  
  
  


Another cry howled from the man as now it felt as if his head was being split open by Jin’s blade. Homura, for once, couldn’t feel it, but certainly heard that voice loud and clear. She rushed over to Rex who was currently keeling over and foolishly bashing his head on the deck in a vain attempt to stop it. 

“Rex! Listen to me, don’t fight him!”, Homura pulled him with all her might in order to stop his insane self-hurting spree. “You’re making it worse! Like I did this morning!”

  
  
  


Ỹ̴̡̰̦͇̖̗͇̭̳̤̯̲̎͑͒̿̈́͐̈ȇ̶̡͉̥̞̭̪̩̮͇͖̗̪́̿̾̌͆͌̌͝s̷̡̗̞͎̹̳̘͈̫̞̜̙̩͋̍̉̆̾̑̋ͅ,̴̡̥͐̏̋͊̾̽͌̈́̄̈́̆͋͝ ̷͍̣̇́̈́̆̏͛́̈̽͝ļ̷̛͔͈͇̗̤̭̪͔̮̟͉̇͆̐̀͗̃̂̓̂̾͂͘͘͝ĭ̶̬͌͛̑̃͐͆͠ṡ̸̨̹̱͈͈̲̍̍͊̏t̶̡͙̥̲̞̮̦͇́̌́͂̓͘ȩ̸̢̛̹̞͉̤͐͂̇̄͆͑̊ṇ̵͎͈͔͖̣̼̱͉̮̫̠͑̍̊̔͊̐̀̂́͐͜ ̴̨̩͐͝͠t̴̠̱̹̝̲̓̏́̏̇̍̕͝͝o̸̩̗̯̱͍̰̞̰̼̝̩̣̔̾̔̓́̒͠ͅ ̷̪͕͎͈̣͎͔̳̺̖͗͒̈́̿̒̾͒͘͝y̸̡͕̹̞̦͖͚̹͋̃͒͛͋̇͜ǫ̵̩͉̘̳̜̮͑̽̈̔͐̍͌̃̏̓̕͝u̵̢̳̞̹̳͑̂̓̃̌̂̓̆̕͝ͅṛ̸̡͙̱̪̥͚͓̰͇͇̦͓͈͐̊́̈́̋͋̌̓́͘͘ͅ ̸̨̞̤͇͈̘̗̹͉̱̔͊̑͗͗̽̏͜͝͝͝n̴̛͓̳̬͔̺͉͕̮̪̼͕̋͒̐̏͛̋͗͊͋̉͝ë̷̠̲̝͔̝̥̼͉͙̜̄͛̐̽̋͜͠w̷̛͓̭̜̅̂̆̓̍͗͋̃̈͂̓̕͝͝ͅ ̷̣͇̩̹̦̤͉͈̥̗̠̈́̅ͅͅB̷̧̨̨̯̯̭͖̮̫͈͕̙̪̾̅̊͊͂͘͜͝ͅl̷̨̬͖͉̩̹͓̟̲̲͖͌́̂͐̈́̐̈́̏̃͜͝͝a̷̩͚̟͈̰̪̳̝͎̠̜͛d̴̛̛͎̦̺̺̜͇̱̈́̊̋̈́̏̍̚e̶̠̣̯̲̓.̶̨͍̙̥̖͚̝͖́̊̋̅̍̆̀̎̒̓̇̃

̴̧̤̰̫͕̞͚̠͐̾̍̊͆̽͘

̷̟̥̬̗̤͙͇̠͇͖͊Š̷̨̧̢̳͙͚̫͊̽̐͑͆̎̓̊͆͊͂̅͠h̷̩̺̙̆̐͗̉̊̾̌̔͌̑͊͝e̶̡̧̨̥̦̝͈͓̲̠͙̹̩̐́̓͂͋̃̂̍̇͋͒͑̔͜͜ ̶͓͐̄̒̽̿̋̓͐̑͆͆͑̓̄͐s̵̲̯̏e̸̞̹̣̥̺̊͊̾ͅe̵̙̰̓͊̔̓̌̚̚̕͘͝m̵̨̯̬̫̝͚̞̩͚̼̹̰̐̒̎̔̀̅͠s̶͔̝͖͓̭͚͔̿̎̌͐͐̓̿͝ ̵̻̦̼̣̻͔̭̲̥͕̰͓̋̂͛̌͒̃̐̅͂͋̓̉͜t̵̛̜͚̯̟̤̝̠͔̝̉̄͆̏̎̑͋͑̾̑̈́͐ǫ̶̛̪̈́͑͑͛̾ ̸̢͉̝̜̞͚̘͕̟̺̪͇̠̈́̎ḩ̴̰̼͕̠̲̟̳͖̥̝̰̱͖̘̑̾̚ȃ̴̡̢̨͙͖̩͍͇͉̇͌̊͒̏̑͊͐͂͗́͗̅v̷̛͔̠̾ẻ̸̞̯͉̪̥͍̺̪͇̹͎̓̎̏̅̋͂͗̌̊̂͐̋̀͜ ̷̛̤̣̮̣͈̯̻͈̭̪̖̯̋̏͋̊͒̏̾͆͑̈́̇̕͜͝ͅḿ̸̧̡̫͈̫̦̖͈̤̤͐̑͆͋̊͆͌͗͘͘͠͠o̵̧̱̻̭͔̝̩͑̄̿̃̍́̊̊͑̕͜ȑ̶̞͍̫̭̩̬̭̺̱̖̦̝̾̽̃̔͐͝ͅͅe̸̡͕̗͍̋ ̷̞͎̬̱̳̭͕͔͈̥̺̞̰̏̊̾̔͂́̈̅̚̚ͅB̴̨̙̪̫̙̘̯̝̮̠͂̓̉͊R̷̢̨̡̜̱̘̤̙̩̓̓̈͜A̵̳̫̣͓̣̾I̷̛̝͎̦̗̫̝̣̯̞͌̆͗̂̓̔͜ͅN̷̡̺̠̖͈̯̗̣̫̙͇͍̤̦͐̉̐͆̂̃̒͐͘Ş̶̼̺̝͓͉̭̎ͅ ̴͇̯̅͑̇̋̇̌̓͂́̈́t̴̛͙̫̣͙̹̝̯̪̦̣̤̟̞̾̈́̐͛̎̾̑͌̈́́̆̅͘h̶̛͕̪͖͔̯̙͉̙̺̘̬̍̍̐͊̋͂͒͜ͅa̴̧̨̘̰̺̎̄̒̑̈̚͜͠n̷̛̟͇̞̣̰̞͙͍̥̒̅͛͒͊͂̏͌̌͌͂ͅ ̷͇̟͔̞̭͔̞̠͛̐̆̆̉͊̋̓̅̃̂̒͠Y̷̛̲̤͂O̶͚̰̗̖͎͒̾̅̊̉͌̌͊̅̑͘U̵͉̯͗̂̋͗̌͛̄͗̓̾̽̈́͂ ̵̩͉̪͎̥̼̺̻̬̹̇̉̋͊̓̍̄̌̌͗̀̈́̚͜d̷̨̨̙̳͎̱͉̠̝̻͉̉o̴͇̱̜̯͔͈͉͕͂̄̈́̌͐͗̈́͌̔̂̇̿̆͜.̸̳̦͔̲͉͙̟͕̜̼͑͊̈̐̋̽͌̂͜͝͝ͅ

  
  
  


Nia was temporarily distracted by the theatrics. “Dammit! We should’ve left you to get captured by Meleph!”, Nia spat angrily in a combination fit of rage, stress, and panic. “Maybe the nuthouse would’ve done some good!”

“My lady!”

Homura was  _ very  _ much outraged. “Nia! You…”, any responding vitriol was silenced, her eyes enlarging. “Uh...Nia…”, she shakily held up a pointed finger.

“Nia!”, Tora and Hana hastily yelled at once.

“What?!”, she whipped around. 

There it was, an absolutely massive Titan. With jaws opened, ready to devour them as its next snack. Azurda decided to rather dizzily look up after being jostled around again, shaking his head to undo his vertigo. Once his eyes focused, he immediately called out, “Uraya’s Titan!”

Unfortunately for the group, any hopes of being able to get out of its way were too late when a force of air was sucking them in due to the Titan inhaling. Well, there was only one thing left to do.

**“Lord, forgive meeeeee!”**

Nia cried before it was enveloped by the screams and other sounds of the Titan ship crashing.

* * *

A tiny village was bustling with the activity of its inhabitants, each one doing various activities. The adults were plowing the fields, and painting the homes. The children were out playing and diving down into the Cloud Sea from atop a high cliff. 

And among it all, a single man rested lazily underneath a tree. His breathing was slow and calm, and he had a smile on his face even while resting. The cool spring breeze was gentle, blowing speckles from flowers and pollen in the air. 

His nose twitched before he let out a loud sneeze, being groggily awakened by the involuntary motion and groaning. 

He was once more interrupted by what felt like a body snuggling up next to him, and the smell of the sweetest honey. He groaned, eyes opening as he felt soft fingers poking his cheek. “Sara...please…”, his eyes opened to slits, looking at her. 

“Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead~.”, she cooed, nuzzling under his neck. 

“Mmm.”, was all he said back.

“Oh come on, don’t you want to pick out something nice for our wedding next week? Me and the girls already finished the dress, you know.”, she pointed out. 

He opened his eyes and routed his fingers through her golden locks, poking her fair-skinned cheek. “I thought I said nothin’ fancy.”

She pouted. “You promised, jerk!”, she smacked her hand on his chest.

He was now fully awakened, and turned to see her upset, but still adorable face. “You know I can’t take you seriously when you do that.”

She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. He could only laugh in response. “Alright, I’m just joking.”

She playfully hit his chest again. “Yea, well it wasn’t funny!”

_ Why does this all seem...familiar? _

Time seemed to slow, until it froze. He once saw through the man’s eyes, yet here he now stood as a ghastly bystander, watching the two. The woman was the only one who had form. She had long, dark blue hair, almost nearly black, and blue eyes to match with fair, white skin. She wore a simple dress of brown with a white blouse.

The man, however, wasn’t. He was covered in a deep, dark, black, balmy fog paired with a surrounding of mist. He looked down and saw his hands, transparent and ethereal in nature. It seems he was in his regular clothes. Odd. 

Rex reached out towards them, before being suddenly sucked up into the sky against his own will. He called out, yelling, but no sounds came out, instead transmitted through his mind.

_ No! I must know, please! _

_ ~Don’t you mean…”we”?~  _

A voice so crystal clear appeared. Lower, more throaty and accented, but still within the midrange like his own. Crisper, more textured, and yet, not entirely smooth like velvet. It was an odd voice that felt simultaneously soothing and unnerving. His ascent slowed to just a bird eye’s view of the island.

He knew that voice from the moment he said “we”. It was no longer hidden under demonic distortion.

_ We?! No, it’s just me! _

_ ~Oh, can it. You know we’re the exact same person. We share the same tendencies.~ _

_ I’m nothing like you. _

_ ~That is only right in one part.~ _

_ What?! _

_ ~The difference is... _ **_I_ ** _ know what this is. You? Not even a clue. You made your first mistake when you forced me away.~ _

_ I did that for a reason! You were...wild! Uncontrollable! _

_ ~You still think I am. Does it ever cross your mind that in the depths of nothing I can change?~ _

_ Bullshit. You haunt my dreams and give me those headaches! And that voice! Your anger! _

_ ~That’s  _ your  _ conscious distorting me. And of course I’m angry! How would you feel if you were forcibly locked up with no way out and no chance of forgiveness?!~ _

_   
_ _   
_ _ You brought that on yourself. _

Now the voice left any semblance of calm, replaced by irritation and a budding anger.

_   
_ _   
_ _ ~If you had listened to your new little girlfriend, you would’ve realized the one giving yourself those headaches was  _ you,  _ moron. I was feeling talkative, but I guess you don’t wanna know since you won’t listen. Get the hell outta here.~ _

He suddenly began lurching agan, going further and further, the island getting smaller and smaller. His pupils grew tiny as regret sank in.  _ Wait! Don’t do this to me! Please! I beg you! _

_ ~Now you know how it feels to be denied the one thing you want. So why don’t you just  _ **_give it to me already?!_ ** _ ~ _

_ No! I’m not letting you out! I’m not convinced! _

_   
_ _   
_ _ ~Fine! Then  _ **_suffer for all I care!_ ** _ ~ _

A faint voice called out to him.

_ Rex...… _

His eyes slowly closed as he began to leave the atmosphere of the world and into space, accepting the consequence of ignorance to keep  _ him _ at bay. He focused on floating towards that voice he knew so well. 

_ Rex...Rex...Rex... _

  
  


~~~

“Rex! Rex! Rex!”, Homura repeated with a bit of panic, laying just over him with her knees just outside his resting legs, somewhat straddling, and now shaking him with a bit more force than before. “Please, wake up!”

“Homura, please, settle down! You might give the boy  _ brain damage  _ if you keep this up.”, Azurda squawked at her, his tiny golden eyes nearly popping out of his head at the rate she was about to intensify to. She slowed to halt and sighed, letting him back down gently

“You think he’s dead?”, Nia flanked the Blade, craning her neck while in a squat and staring down at him. Hana and Tora were doing the same, all of them encircling the man. Hana in the meantime was acting as the flashlight with her glowing eyes beaming out light. 

Homura jolted towards Nia’s direction and bore “fangs” of her own. “Don’t even  _ joke  _ about this!”

“There, there, now.”, Azurda who was floating directly above Rex, smack dab in the middle of the circle, gently fettered the argument. “If he really was dead, Homura here wouldn’t be alive and well, yes? Now how about we give him some space?”

“Yea, Homura. Hop off him before you do something you’ll  _ really  _ regret.”, Nia jabbed, unable to control her mouth anymore.

She jammed off him and towered above the squatting Nia, fire lit in her eyes. “Ugh! You just don’t know when to quit, do you?!”

All were in shock at the ugly side of her she would not display under normal circumstances. Of course, her being so obviously stressed out is not what one would call “normal circumstances”. Nia scowled at her response. Clearly, she was ready to fire back. 

Tora backed off with Hana, pulling her over and whispering in her auditory processors which stuck out the sides of her head like horns. “This good data, watch closely! This is what Dadapon referred to as “cat fight”! May prepare you for own cat fight!”

Hana nodded intently, completely innocent of the negative context at hand. “Got it, Masterpon.”, taking note as the argument between the two girls slowly began to build up and escalate. 

“Sorry that I don’t think that the  _ mentally insane _ should lead us, let alone  _ pilot a ship. _ ”

“You have  _ no  _ idea what he is going through! Do you understand how much his soul suffers in silence?!”

“Like I haven’t been through things of my own?! Get real, this little man _ baby _ needs to grow up!”

Dromarch gaped, unsure of what to do with himself. “Urk...my lady.. please! This is unbecoming of you!”

“How  _ dare  _ you! Do you even know how to put yourself in someone else’s shoes?!”

“How can I when I don’t even know if Rex is his  _ real name _ ? That man hides so many secrets but  _ you’re  _ too blind to see the skeletons bulging out of his closet!”

“You...you…”

“What’s wrong? You gonna cry like Rex does at night?!”

She clenched her fist. The Blade was about ready to throw a punch right at the Gormotti’s nose.

Azurda meanwhile was grumbling and gritting, clenching his fists harder and harder throughout it all closing his eyes angrily before erupting. “Shaddup!”

They all flinched and became dead silent, amazed at the sheer vocal power the tiny Titan had. Homura was stunned by the mere fact that he could even outburst like that to begin with. Nia felt any anger replaced with the sudden fear a child feels when they know their parent is going to spank them. 

“This fighting is getting us nowhere! Do you think Rex would be happy if he was awake to see you all tear yourselves apart?! Enough with this meaningless riff-raff! Of all times to bicker about little things,  _ this is not the time! _ ”, he boomed, his voice reverberating off the jaws of the Urayan Titan.

They all donned sad faces while Azurda continued on his lecture. “Rex cares deeply about all of you, even if he only just met you! It would break his heart to see this now, and it would only hurt him more if he knew all of this was over  _ him _ .”

Homura sniffled as she felt the onset of tears coming. Nia only loudly exhaled and looked away. Meanwhile, Tora and Hana blinked twice. “Apologize.  _ Now. _ ”, Azurda commanded. 

“I’m...I’m sorry I was being an asshole.”, Nia muttered out. “An ungrateful asshole. I’m just...stressed. I need to have more faith in Rex, and I guess...my lack of it made me lash out and take it out on you. I didn’t mean everything I said...I’m worried about him too. I’m very sorry.”

“Yes. My lady has trouble expressing herself. Please forgive her.”, Dromarch stepped in front of her once more and bowed his head.

Homura shakily inhaled as she regained her composure, repressing her tears. “And I’m sorry I lashed out at you. I...I was a little overprotective of Rex, and I didn’t need to be. He’s his own man.”

Azurda let out some “Hmphs” and nodded multiple times. 

“Are we...okay?”

Nia nodded. “Yea. We are.”, she smiled. The two then pulled into a “friendship apology” hug with Dromarch somehow sandwiched comfortably in the middle. 

“Ngh...Nia...Homura...why are you two hugging Dromarch?”

Their eyes shot open. **_“Rex!”_ **


End file.
